Power Outage
by Ichobana Rose
Summary: Left hardened and cold after Sarah's rejection, Jareth is forced to come to the human world to learn a few lessons from a human girl before he unwittingly destroys his kingdom. Someone else has his eyes on Jareth's throne, however...JarethxOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

1

It was a dark and stormy night. Really, it was.

Lightning flashed violently across the pitch-black sky, echoed eerily by grumbling, drawn out peals of thunder. Rain poured from dark, heavy clouds, drenching the earth. Wind howled like a destitute wolf having just lost its only prey. It moaned miserably, shaking the boughs of great trees and sending leaves scattering wildly to the ground. The air was humid, further enhancing the severity of the storm.

Thousands of feet below the raging storm, located snugly in the center of a horse farm, was a house. Within that house, nearly oblivious to the ferocious elements of nature taking their toll outside, were two young ladies. They sat quietly in a comfortable living room, gazing in a somewhat tired fashion at the television screen. Yes, this is what one did after a hard day's work, and neither of them spoke as images of worlds that never were and creatures that never existed moved over the screen. The older of the two, Evelyn, sat on a recliner, green eyes gazing steadfastly at the television screen, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and long legs curled up beneath her body. Her companion, Trinity, was stretched out on a large couch, arms folded across her chest, short black hair free and loose, and her blue eyes searching out and finding the details of the moving pictures on the screen.

A particularly loud crack of thunder sounded, shaking the house and making the lights flicker for only a few seconds before they went back to their previous brightness.

Both girls glanced up at the above lights, as though pondering when they would actually go out entirely.

"Think we should turn off the computers?" Trinity asked.

"That probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Evelyn nodded, getting up from her recliner and in no particular hurry to do so.

They made their way into a long hallway, Trinity approaching a stairway and jogging up to her computer, short black hair waving about her as she did so, and Evelyn walking into a room near the staircase, green eyes squinting as she stepped into the dark area and walked over to her computer.

Within a couple of minutes, both computers were turned off, and the two young women found themselves in the living room again.

"Boy, that storm snuck up fast," Evelyn yawned, pushing several strands of brown hair out of her face and settling herself in her recliner.

"It did. I don't think it's been this bad for a while," Trinity nodded, eyes glancing back to the television screen.

"I hope Miss Helen and Mr. Gary are having a good vacation in Florida. Maybe the weather isn't as bad there as it is here."

"Maybe."

The main actor on the television began to sing, voice deep and with a distinguished 80s rasp, and the girls sang along with him, though not with quite as strong of a rasp, nor as deep of a voice. The singer reached the heightening point of the song, and the girls were just raising their voices to match his when a drowning sound, come and gone faster than one could count, filled the air, and the song was abruptly cut off, as well as the rest of the home's electricity.

Trinity and Evelyn were left sitting in great darkness, and neither of them moved for several seconds.

"Well, it just had to happen at the best part in the movie," Trinity mentioned and Evelyn chuckled.

"Naturally. Now we'll have to deal with only having watched that part twenty times when we could have watched it twenty-one."

"Now comes the search for lights."

"Don't we have some flashlights in the kitchen?"

Neither of the girls could see anything as they got up from their comfortable positions and began to make their way blindly into the kitchen. One of them managed to find a small table in the process, and several seconds were filled with muttering and shuffling before both women made it safely (and a tad bit bruised) into the kitchen. Both began to search the cabinets for any sources of light, be they flashlights, matches or glow sticks.

"Ah ha!" Trinity exclaimed triumphantly. "Found one!"

A small light flooded the room, shining bravely into the darkness from a small flashlight.

"Great!" Evelyn said, rummaging through another drawer. "Maybe there are some matches somewhere for the candles in here and in the hallway."

She closed the drawer and then opened another one, fingers moving through a small pile of tools. They brushed against something flat and small, and she pulled the article out, a small book of matches.

"Here we go."

In a vain attempt, she tried to light the matches, but her attempt was unsuccessful, and she sighed with frustration.

"Matches don't like me," she said simply, handing the matches to Trinity.

Trinity didn't have too much of a problem getting the matches to light and lighting the candles in turn.

Several candles shone dimly in the kitchen, and several more glowed in the hallway when Trinity and Evelyn returned to the living room. By now the storm was fully upon them. The thunder shook the house, and the wind howled hauntingly through the chimney, echoing eerily into the living room. Shadows danced against the walls, seeming to lurk in every corner and crawl up towards the ceiling.

The whole situation was creepy, and yet, somehow exciting. Trinity and Evelyn's imaginations began to wander, turning the shadows into fairies and elves or allowing themselves to believe that they were in some enchanted cave or, more likely, in an oubliette, put away where no one could ever remember them and they could never get out.

"This is kind of cool," Evelyn said, glancing at the dancing shadows and the small flames that the candles emitted. "There's a furious storm outside, all the power is out, and it's almost completely dark in here."

"Gives you plenty of room for creative thinking," Trinity nodded. "One of those shadows almost looks like a large owl, expanding its wings in the candlelight."

"It does," Evelyn said, gazing at the wall Trinity was gesturing to.

This particular wall was almost entirely out of the light of the candles, but on it was stretched an immense shadow, seeming to loom towards the girls. It did look very much like a great owl, its wings outstretched and its talons extended before him.

A frightening gust of wind, sounding like the call of a Great-horned owl, rushed through the chimney, causing both young women to turn their heads and gaze at the fireplace.

Trinity saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head abruptly, gazing at the shadow of the owl. The wings seemed suddenly to move, flapping once, as though the great bird of prey was soaring effortlessly through the air.

"Hey Evelyn," Trinity said quietly, chills running through her as her imagination began to play all sorts of tricks on her. "I think the owl just moved."

"I don't think so, Trinity," Evelyn said lightly. "It's just a shadow."

"No, really. I'm serious about this one. It moved."

Evelyn turned her head and gazed at the owl.

"It's not moving," she said easily.

The flame in the candle nearest the owl flickered, and once again, the wings seemed to flap.

"That's just weird," Evelyn said, standing up and moving towards the shadow.

She stepped into the dim lighting of the candle, and the owl disappeared, though in a very odd way. While one would have expected it to simply vanish from Evelyn's body blocking the light, it didn't. Instead, it flew, _flew_ towards the wall of the hallway and only then did it disappear.

"This is really, really strange," Evelyn said, eyes wide.

"Where did it go?" Trinity asked, coming to stand at her friend's side.

"Into the hallway."

"Should we… should we follow it?"

"No way," Evelyn said, folding her arms over her chest. "That's just too weird, and who knows what's going on. Either we're both really tired, or maybe we've both had too much carbonated soda, but stuff like that doesn't just happen, and…"

A breeze floated swiftly through the hallway, making both Evelyn and Trinity's hair whip wildly about for less than five seconds. Once the breeze was gone, a peculiar, new feeling flooded towards the women. The air was crisp. It wasn't cold, nor was it windy, but there was a mysterious touch to it, making the hallway feel like a fresh spring morning with cool air and dewdrops sparkling on new roses.

The air had music to it, a strange, gentle touch of the sweetest musical notes joined together to form a gentle, beautiful symphony.

"Magic," Trinity said, and Evelyn grabbed her arm.

"Right. Some really strange, really creepy type of magic," Evelyn gulped.

There was a sound, like the sound of silk rustling ever so slightly in an ocean breeze, and the shadows in front of the girls moved.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Both girls stared at each other, unsure of what to do. What did one do when all house doors were locked, the owners of said house were on vacation, it was almost ten o'clock at night, and yet something – some_one_ – stood behind you in the darkness?

Trinity turned around first, and screamed.

"Holy crap!" she shrilled, "It's you!"

Evelyn, who had turned around as soon as Trinity screamed, opened her eyes wide in fear. Both girls stared at the man who had invaded the house they were watching.

Jareth, the Goblin King, stood before them.

He was dressed in all black, cloak swirling around him in the same unnatural wind that caused glitter to swirl everywhere. His face was a mask of scornful disdain, but he made no move towards the girls. Instead, he simply stared back, as if expecting a better reaction. Soon, however, his expression changed to one of boredom. He remained silent.

The girls assessed the situation quickly, coming to the conclusion that if his intentions were bad then they were in trouble. He was blocking their way to the nearest door, and although there was a back door behind them he would easily be able to go around the house and reach them before they could get to any kind of vehicle. He gave off a magical light, but the hall was still shadowy without the electric lighting.

Trinity cautiously spoke first.

"It's you, isn't it? Jareth, the goblin king?" she tried to keep her voice steady.

He merely nodded.

"Why are you here?" Evelyn asked, her voice stronger than Trinity's. "We didn't wish you here."

"He comes because he needs your help, although you'll have a heck of a time getting him to admit it," a new voice piped up from behind Jareth. He came around the king and the girls saw that there was another man (another Fae by the looks of him) in the house. This man had a hairstyle similar to Jareth's, although not quite so flamboyant, and his hair was a dark reddish-brown. He was dressed in a maroon poet shirt and black riding pants. He ducked his head respectfully as he introduced himself. "I'm Raiv," he said, "Jareth's assistant in his quest for – "

"Need we tell them _all_ the details, Raiv?" Jareth said coolly, speaking for the first time. "I was under the impression that there were certain things that needed to be kept secret in this world."

"Yes, sir, but I doubt they would be inclined to help if they didn't know why we were here," Raiv retorted.

"We don't need their help."

Raiv rolled his eyes, facing Evelyn and Trinity so that Jareth couldn't see him do it. "Jareth has recently been banished from his – er – kingdom, and…"

"I was _not _banished."

"What do you need us for?" Trinity asked warily. She could see that at this moment things were tense between the goblin king and his assistant. She did _not_ need angry males in this house, especially since she and Evelyn were alone.

"I do not _need_ anything. I merely require your assistance in gaining my kingdom back," Jareth said to them, aloof. "I was recently taken from it, and dearly wish to return before my subjects take their chaos to new heights and destroy the Labyrinth." He swept off, back towards the kitchen. The girls would have followed, but Raiv still blocked their way.

"To make a long story short," Raiv said when the king was out of earshot, "Jareth's heart was greatly damaged with Sarah's rejection – I'm sure you heard that story, it caused quite a shock in both of our worlds – and he grew cold, and hard. He wouldn't listen to his subjects or matters of his kingdom. His sour attitude was damaging to his Labyrinth, and so he was sent away and stripped of his power before the damage could get too bad. He was sent here to find his heart again. He has much to learn, I'm afraid. Physical labor would do him good, he needs that, but he also needs lessons in humility, trust, and love."

"So why are you here?" Evelyn asked.

"I am here to…assist Jareth in any way I can. It was I who suggested sending him to a farm, where he could really get some work done."

The girls glanced at each other. They wanted to help, but were wary of having two men on the property while the owners, Helen and Gary Mason, were away on vacation.

"We'll be glad to help," Trinity offered, "But…"

"You'll have to sleep in the barn," Evelyn said crisply. "We will not have you in the house at night."

Raiv bowed graciously, hiding the malicious grin that had spread across his face. "I thank you," he said, "I will go inform the king immediately."

With this, he turned and entered the kitchen, where Jareth was sulking elegantly. The girls followed quietly, curious to hear the goblin king's reaction. Also, the Fae were the only sources of light in the dark house besides the candles, and they glowed brighter than the tiny flames. So, they were in the room when Raiv broke the news to Jareth.

The goblin king, though much of his impressive appearance was diminished by his lack of magical power, was still intimidating when angered.

"I will _not_ sleep in a barn like a filthy _beast_. I will choose my own quarters!" His eyes glinted dangerously and threateningly.

Both Evelyn and Trinity came from large families, and both knew a spoiled child when they saw one. They rolled their eyes at each other.

"Look, Jareth –" Evelyn began, but was cut off.

"And I _will_ be addressed by my title, girl!" Jareth snarled.

Trinity would not tolerate _anyone_, much less a character previously thought fictional, talking to her friend that way.

"You know what?" she snapped, "_You_ are the one that needs to get the kingdom back! _You_ are the one who has lost all his power! We can call you whatever the heck we want! _We_ aren't affected by anything going on in _your_ world, so it's just fine with us if we kick you out and you lose your kingdom forever! It's not our problem. So if you want our help I suggest you start your attitude adjustment _now_ and get your tail out to the barn!"

She glared at him from under thick eyelashes. He glared back briefly, but realized it would be hard to be intimidating back without his power. He swept arrogantly out the front door.

Evelyn spoke to Raiv as he followed the king. "There's a small apartment above the concrete barn. It's only like one bed and a couple blankets, but it's better than a stall."

Raiv nodded, and exited to house to follow Jareth.

Abruptly, the power returned. The sudden light from fluorescent bulbs made both girls jump. Trinity scowled and stalked to the fridge, throwing it open to get herself a drink.

"Well," Evelyn said, "What now?"

"We have two men living in the barn while we are watching a farm for my aunt and uncle. These two men are not only foreign, they are from an entirely different world that is kept secret from any of _our_ people."

"And we want to help them out. And there's no telling how long it will take for one of said men to regain his heart."

Trinity snorted sarcastically, "No big deal, right?"

Evelyn laughed nervously, "Right. What do we do about them?"

Trinity shrugged. "I guess we let them stay. We really should help Jareth, poor guy. He's completely out of his element."

"What about Raiv?"

The younger girl's eyes narrowed. "I don't know about him. I mean, I guess if Jareth stays, he has to stay too. But he didn't say anything about himself not having power. Did you feel the air around him?"

Evelyn nodded, "Like it had a charge. You think he still has power?"

Trinity nodded. "A lot of it, too. That's just a guess, but it's probably safer to guess more rather than less. I think if he wants Jareth to stay here, he could probably make him stay no matter _what_ we said. We really don't have a choice."

They looked at each other, slightly nervous.

"Can we do this?" Trinity asked the older girl.

Evelyn shrugged. "You just said it. We don't have a choice."

That night, Trinity spent the night sleeping on the floor in Evelyn's room, both too unnerved to spend the night in isolation.

* * *

The next morning, Jareth's attitude adjustment began with a wardrobe change.

"There are people coming over to ride and work with us today, and they haven't even _heard_ of your world," Trinity snapped at him when he complained, "If you want to keep it a secret, you'd best change."

Jareth was dressed in his usual poet shirt and tight riding pants and boots, and saw nothing wrong with his outfit. Trinity consulted Raiv (who _did_ have limited power) and the lesser Fae waved his hand at Jareth. His clothes, as well as Raiv's, changed immediately. Jareth's tapered-leg jeans, Pink Floyd t-shirt, and sneakers were straight out of the 80s, but the girls decided they would do. Raiv had changed into a slightly more modern cut of jeans and a nondescript red shirt.

The next thing that needed adjusting was hair. Jareth's overgrown mullet and Raiv's similar, but not quite so big, haircut needed to go. Raiv changed his hair easily to a longish, layered style, but could not do anything about the goblin king's flamboyant hairdo.

"My power can't go against personality," he explained, "That's why his clothes are so different from the time period in your world. I can't change his hair because it's who he is."

Both girls were exasperated. The only thing to do was attack the rather ruffled goblin king with scissors and see what happened. They had looked up pictures of David Bowie (whom Trinity claimed the goblin king looked like) on the internet to find styles. Trinity had liked a long, layered look that was definitely modern, but Evelyn noted that it would be extremely difficult to cut, and they didn't have very much time until Lisa, their coworker, showed up. Finally, the girls agreed on a short style that would leave the top part of his hair longer and wild-looking, while the rest of it was short. Evelyn appointed Trinity to do the cutting.

"But I've only ever done horses!" Trinity complained.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. "Would it kill Jareth to have a bad haircut?"

"I guess not."

Jareth was not at all thrilled to have Trinity, this tiny teenage girl who had dared stand up to him and demand things from _him_, cut his hair. This time, it was Evelyn who gently attacked his pride.

"If you don't fit in here," she warned him, "People will just think you have brain problems. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

The goblin king remained silent as the black-haired girl nervously approached him with the scissors they used for trimming horses' manes and tails. She reached out nervously, and cautiously took a lock of his long hair. Her eyes widened.

"Wow," she said, "Your hair is so soft. It's beautiful."

It escaped no one's notice that Jareth puffed up a little with the complement.

Trinity cut swiftly, but carefully, and in no time they had a lot of soft blonde hair on the barn floor (which they swept outside) and a goblin king with much shorter hair. Raiv went to get a mirror so Jareth could see himself. Evelyn stood, staring at Jareth, knowing she had missed something. Finally, it clicked.

"His eyebrows!" she hissed at Trinity, "What about those?"

Trinity laughed. "That's easy," she said, "We can just say that he was a Vulcan at a convention a few days ago."

"_What?_" Both Evelyn and Jareth were confused.

Trinity raised an eyebrow. "You know," she said, "From _Star Trek_. Spock? Half-Vulcan?"

She got blank stares. Sighing, she arranged her hand into a strange gesture.

"You know," she sighed again, "Live long and prosper?"

Blank stares. Jareth gave her a look that said "And how am I supposed to know _that_?"

The teenage girl sighed. "You guys had no childhood."

At that moment, the dogs started barking, announcing the arrival of a white Maxima. Raiv, who'd been unable to find a removable mirror, poked his head in.

"I believe we have a visitor," he said.

"That'll be Lisa," Evelyn said, "She works with us. She's here to help us feed the horses."

"What'll we tell her?" Trinity asked, panicking.

"The truth," Evelyn said calmly. "She'll never believe us."

Trinity and Raiv both nodded.

"What do you want Jareth and I to do?" Raiv asked.

"Just introduce yourselves. _Politely_." Evelyn flashed a glare at Jareth. He scowled. Trinity went to stand near him to make sure he behaved.

Suddenly, Lisa bounced cheerfully into the barn. This woman was slightly younger than Evelyn, but older than Trinity, and had long, dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She stopped short when she saw the two men standing in the barn with her friends.

"Trin? Ev? Who are these guys?"

"It's Jareth and Raiv, from the Labyrinth. Don't you remember from the movie?" Evelyn said in a calm way that Trinity admired.

Lisa looked confused. Realizing she wouldn't get another answer from Evelyn, she turned to the two men.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Raiv bowed slightly, which looked funny in his jeans and t-shirt. "My name is Raiv," he said elegantly.

Lisa turned to Jareth.

Trinity kicked him surreptitiously when he made no move to answer.

"I'm Jareth," he growled politely.

"See?" Trinity asked cheerfully.

Lisa shook her head. "Whatever," she said, "Let's go feed."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah I forgot to tell everybody that I'm writing this with my good friend Code Green again! yay! Here's a challenge for you: see if you can tell who wrote what, and where we switched off. Hint: She wrote the entire first chapter, and I wrote the entire second chapter. In this one, however, we mixed it up a bit...

a/n: we've had some people complain about them not knowing what me and Code Green are talking about with all the horse equipment, so if you are confused about anything PLEASE MESSAGE ME. it isn't fun when the readers don't understand what is going on :( and to us, it's just second nature...

**3**

Jareth would claim for all time that that first day was the worst in his life.

First, Trinity made him ride in the passenger seat of a farm vehicle while she drove. She put four buckets of feed in the seat between them, and made him hold three more. Jareth wanted to just throw the buckets in the back of the vehicle, but any hope of his of that happening was crushed when she threw two bales of hay into the back. They drove to the front of the property to feed the seven horses that were pastured there, while Evelyn, Raiv, and Lisa fed the eight horses nearest the barn.

The vehicle was torture enough for Jareth. It was noisy, and he could feel every rock in the gravel driveway. He muttered incessantly through the whole drive, and Trinity could only hear bits and pieces of the out-of-place man's conversation with himself.

"Wretched buckets… Horrid girls… No place…" The farm vehicle bounced, nearly upsetting the ruffled Goblin King and his buckets of grain. "For a Goblin King!" Jareth hissed as the vehicle came to a stop.

Jareth was not impressed with the horses that danced wildly before him as Trinity got out of the vehicle and walked over to a pasture with four large horses.

"Don't just stand there," Trinity said, looking over her shoulder at him. "There are three horses in the pasture next to you. The little one needs to be tied up when he's fed, and the big brown one needs that fly mask that's hanging from the water faucet. The buckets are all in order on how they need to be fed. The little horse is first, then the one with the fly mask, and then the last one."

Jareth stared at Trinity with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you just standing there for?" Trinity scowled, walking into the pasture with the four larger horses.

"Why do I have to do any of this? I will not be ordered about by a mere peasant girl," Jareth said indignantly.

That hit a raw nerve.

Trinity spun around, arms laden with buckets and her eyebrows narrowed. Her eyes flashed viciously at Jareth, and she spoke in between clenched teeth.

"Listen, Goblin King. I don't have to put up with any of this. You came here for my help and the help of my friend. If you want any help at all, then cut it out with the complaining and help! And I'm not a peasant! My name's Trinity, and while you would like to be addressed by your proper title, so would I, so knock it off!"

Trinity turned her back to the Goblin King and promptly began to fill up the flat pans on the ground for each appropriate horse.

Jareth, to put it bluntly, was quite shocked. Never, _never_ in his thousands of years of life had he been spoken to in such a manner! Even Sarah, with her spirit and quick wit hadn't spoken to him in such a way! If he were in his kingdom (and it wasn't currently at stake) he would have tipped her straight into the Bog he'd threatened Hoggle with so many times. Of course, he thought she probably wouldn't mind, since the horse manure smelled so bad to his pristine nose, and she seemed not to mind _that_.

It was with these dark thoughts that he grudgingly went to the pasture that held the three smaller horses. The smallest one needed to be tied up, he remembered, so he grabbed the halter and lead that were tied to the tree, and attempted to catch the pony.

The pony (his name was Little Dude) would have none of it. He wanted his food, and he wasn't going to let this stranger catch him before he could eat. Little Dude scampered to one side of the pasture, and allowed Jareth to come within five feet of him before he took off again.

Trinity heard Jareth grumbling and, sighing, hopped the fence into the pasture. She calmly dumped the bucket of grain into the small horse's bucket, and when he was safely eating snatched the halter and lead rope from Jareth, and tied Little Dude up safely. She sent Jareth into the pasture with the larger horses, and instructed him just to watch and make sure they didn't steal each other's food.

Trinity finished feeding the smaller horses, then hopped into the pasture with Jareth. She stood next to the largest one and cooed to him while she petted him all over.

"We always need to guard this guy," she told Jareth, "Because the others don't get as much to eat, and they all rule over him in the herd pecking order. They'd steal his food."

Jareth didn't comment. He was amused that this tiny girl had chosen this huge animal to give her affection to. He looked too big for her to handle, and yet she watched over him like a mother hen.

Trinity was saved from blushing (for she'd noticed Jareth studying her and the horse) by turning to threaten a large Palomino. He had snuck up on the other side of the large horse, and was making a move to eat the grain. Trinity yelled at him, and waved her arms in the air.

"Go on, Sunny! Jareth, go toss some hay for Sunny to eat!"

Jareth's humor turned dark again, and he returned to the farm vehicle. There were two bales of hay, both still with the ties on them, and he had no earthy idea of how to go about getting some out.

"Uh…how much?" he called to the black-haired girl, who was still struggling with Sunny.

"Two flakes!"

Jareth had no idea what a flake was, but when he took the ties off the hay bale (with much grunting and internal complaining) the bale fell into sections that he decided were flakes.

"Jareth, hurry!" Trinity cried, and he saw that now she was struggling to keep two horses away from hers. The last horse was also turning in her direction.

In a moment of inspiration, Jareth got his two flakes of hay and chucked them, with surprising strength, into the pasture. Trinity was able to steer the greedy horses to the hay, and got them away from the big one, who was still calmly eating. She turned, still with a hand on the big horse she guarded, and smiled.

Jareth was stunned. It was like her smile radiated warmth, and light. He was enraptured, but only briefly.

"Alright," she said, "Now can you get two more flakes for each horse?"

He scowled, but complied.

As they drove back towards the barn, Trinity told Jareth the names of the horses they'd just fed.

"The one you had trouble with is named Little Dude, His dominant in his pasture, which is why we feed him first, and tie him up. The bay in his pasture is Mo, and the little Palomino is Ace.

"In the other pasture, the black horse is Storm, the bay is Baby, and the big one I guarded is Trigger. He's my horse."

Again, Jareth noted the affection in her tone when she spoke of the large horse. He would have to study it further.

"And the big Palomino, the one that tried to steal Trigger's food first, was Sunny. But sometimes my friends and I call him…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Jareth's curiosity was aroused, and he pried.

"What do you call him?"

Blushing, Trinity mumbled, "Sometimes we call him Jareth."

"Why?" Jareth demanded. "There had better be a good reason that some – _beast_ – is named after me!"

Trinity wouldn't look at him. "Well, he has one brown eye and one blue eye, like you. And he's blonde."

Jareth sensed there was another reason that she didn't tell him, but he'd fallen back into his sulky mood. His pride kept him from speaking until the entire farm had been fed.

"Alright!" Trinity called when everyone was done, "We have a whole Friday free of riding lessons! What do we do?" She bounced over to where Lisa and Evelyn were standing, Lisa texting on her phone.

"Actually, Trin, I have to go," she said, "Evan and I had plans with our group at church."

Trinity's face fell fractionally, but her smile was back before anyone but Jareth noticed.

"Fine then!" she said, mock-scolding, "Evelyn and I will have fun all by ourselves!"

"So be it then!" Lisa playfully huffed back. "Evelyn, you still like me, don't you?"

"Who, me?" Evelyn asked, glancing up from a bale of hay. "No, I don't like you at all."

"Aw," Lisa pouted, and Evelyn and Trinity both grinned.

"I think we still like you," Trinity said and then hugged Lisa.

"Oh good!" Lisa said cheerfully. "Ev?"

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest, a stern look on her face, and then smiled.

"I like you too."

She hugged Lisa and then grinned at her.

"Have a good time."

"Yeah…you too," Lisa said uncertainly, gazing at Raiv and Jareth.

"Don't worry," Evelyn said, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Would I let anything bad go on around here?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you can be a bit wild," Lisa said, looking over Evelyn's arm as Evelyn led her towards her car.

"Of course I wouldn't. You and Evan have a good time, and don't worry about us. If anything turns sour, you can be sure those two are going to be out of here really quickly."

"Right," Lisa said as Evelyn opened up her car door for her. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

"You have a date tonight. You need to get going," Evelyn said innocently

"Hey!" Lisa laughed, punching her friend lightly in the shoulder. "That's awful! Evan and I are just friends."

"Naturally," Evelyn chuckled. "Have a good time."

"You too."

"Okay," Trinity said when Evelyn returned to the barn. "So how do we spend the rest of the day?"

"We're at a horse farm and you ask how we're going to spend the day," Evelyn grinned. "How does riding sound?"

"You both know how to ride, right?" Trinity asked, turning to Jareth and Raiv.

"Of course we do," Jareth snorted. "We may not _want _to ride."

"Your majesty," Raiv sighed. "If you want to get back to the Labyrinth any time soon, you should probably be a bit more compliant."

"Have you seen the animals?" Jareth scowled. "I won't ride mixed breeds or ponies."

"Now that's just offensive," Evelyn frowned. "We do have a stallion, and for your sake, I almost wish you would ride him. Maybe he'd give you a good kick or two in the pants."

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth growled, eyes flashing angrily.

"Ev," Trinity said, putting a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "He could still have a bit of power."

"Really? Let's see some of it then. Go on, Goblin King," Evelyn said, a bright smile on her face. "Let's see some magic."

"Is this really necessary?" Raiv mumbled, shaking his head as Jareth continued to glare at the girl.

"What would you like me to do?" Jareth asked between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know. Turn back into an owl and fly away," Evelyn said casually.

"What are you trying to prove?" Raiv asked, defending his king.

"That he has to rely entirely on the help of others for him to get back to his kingdom," Evelyn said calmly, her voice softening. "He doesn't seem to realize how much he needs help. Please, King Jareth, turn yourself back into an owl."

The softness of Evelyn's voice seemed to soothe Jareth's ruffled feathers a bit, and with almost a comical look on his face, he put his hands up and waved them as though they were wings.

"Hoo hoo," he said, doing his best to keep his cruel mouth from turning into a grin.

Trinity and Evelyn burst out laughing and even Raiv cracked a grin.

"See," Evelyn said pleasantly. "You need help. So stop acting like a mule and loosen up. Trinity, who do you think he should ride?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Sunny would be nice since they match so well."

Both girls giggled at that comment, and Jareth wondered again how exactly he and Sunny were so easily matched up.

"Maybe we _should_ give him Spiff," Trinity said when the giggling had subsided. "Jareth is a king, after all, and I can't picture a king riding anything aside from a stallion."

"Oh, I suppose that'll do. All right. We'll put Raiv up on Storm then. I'll go get Lady from the back. Jareth, if you want to come with me, we'll get Spiff along the way. Where are we going to ride?" Evelyn asked.

"I think we should do a trail ride and figure out later what to do after lunch. Come on Raiv," Trinity said, gesturing for Raiv to follow her. "Let's go get our horses."

"You do know how to get out a horse, right?" Evelyn asked Jareth as they walked towards one of the back pastures of the property.

"I never have," Jareth said coolly, gazing ahead as the two walked.

"I guess I'll have to tell you how, then," Evelyn said, leading him over a small creek and to an oddly shaped pasture.

Two horses glanced up from their hay to look at the newcomers, their ears pricked as they chewed their breakfast.

"The chestnut one is Star," Evelyn said, gesturing to the taller horse of the two. "We like to call him California Beach Boy, or Beach Bum, whichever you prefer. He looks like he belongs on a beach, surfing. The bay next to him is Spiff, the stallion. I reckon he's a bit small compared to your height, but if you insist on riding a stallion, he'll have to do."

Evelyn took a green halter off the wooden fence and handed it to Jareth.

"You have to put this over his head and then lead him out of the pasture," she explained. "I'm not going to go in and help unless you need it."

"And why is that?" Jareth frowned.

"Because if you're going to be staying here for a little while, you need to figure out how to do it," Evelyn said simply. "Just climb in between the bars of the fence."

"Climb in? Is there not a gate?" Jareth asked, noticing that Evelyn was leaning against a metal gate.

"There is a gate, but it would be easier if you just climbed in."

Jareth muttered something but then slipped into the pasture, bonking his head on one of the fence rails as he did so. He then began to walk towards Spiff, and the stallion obligingly stood still as Jareth attempted to make heads and tails out of the halter. Evelyn watched without saying a word, and she didn't make any comments when Jareth tried to put the halter on backwards over Spiff's face.

It didn't take long for Jareth to figure out what tactics worked and what didn't, and within five minutes, the halter was properly fastened around Spiff's head, and Jareth was leading him towards the gate.

Evelyn opened the gate for him and then closed it after Jareth and Spiff were out. She locked it shut and then followed alongside Spiff's right side while Jareth led him from the left. She didn't offer any advice, letting the Goblin King work everything out by himself. For never having led a horse before, Jareth did a decent job. Spiff helped him along, occasionally nudging Jareth in the back with his nose, pushing Jareth forward.

Jareth wore a permanent frown on his face as he led Spiff further into the back of the property, no doubt thinking about how slimy the back of his shirt was getting from Spiff's constant pushing. Evelyn had him stop at the foot of a steep hill, and she instructed him to keep Spiff there. Jareth folded his arms across his chest and waited as Evelyn climbed up the hill and then disappeared from sight, moving towards another horse pasture.

Jareth standing with Spiff made quite the pretty scene. Spiff immediately lowered his head to graze on some tall, lush grass at the base of the hill, and Jareth stood impatiently tapping his foot, his hair golden in the sunlight, and his keen eyes sparkling.

Evelyn returned minutes later leading a dark brown horse. She turned her head occasionally to speak with the horse, and then spoke to Jareth.

"Let's get to the barn."

Jareth pulled Spiff away from the grass (with a great deal of strength, for the stallion was insistent on staying and grazing) and then followed Evelyn and her horse towards the barn.

"This is Lady, by the way," Evelyn said, patting her horse's neck as she walked. "She's one of Spiff's daughters."

"How many does he have?" Jareth asked, moving aside quickly when one of Spiff's hooves nearly landed on his foot.

"Five," Evelyn said matter-of-factly. "You'll get a chance to meet all of them later."

The two horses were led to several crossties, and both horses were quickly secured. Evelyn showed Jareth where several grooming buckets were located, and she then left Jareth to take care of Spiff by himself.

He wasn't too enthralled with grooming his horse, for a thin film of dirt coated the inside of his palms, and his hands had never been so dirty before. He watched Evelyn brushing Lady, however, and decided not to complain, for the girl seemed to prefer using her hands to groom her horse instead of a brush. She ran her hands lovingly across Lady's back and sides, sweeping away dirt and dust.

Trinity and Raiv arrived with their horses shortly after Jareth began brushing Spiff, and then everyone became silent as they became absorbed in preparing their horses for riding. Saddles and bridles were obtained and the horses were tacked up.

Trinity showed Jareth how to secure Spiff's girth and then warned him that Spiff had a tendency to puff his belly, making the girth loose. She then demonstrated how to put on a horse's bridle, and she couldn't help but laugh when drool trickled out of Spiff's mouth and onto Jareth's fingers as the Fae put the bit in Spiff's mouth. The Goblin King seemed to be learning, for he didn't complain and he wiped the slobber off on his pants, though his face wore a look of utter disgust as he did so.

Once the horses were tacked up, they were led out of the barn and Raiv went from Trinity to Evelyn, offering to help them up onto their horse. Neither of the girls were quite sure what to make out of the gentlemanly gesture, but Raiv absolutely insisted that he help them, for that was the customary and honorable thing to do. It must be admitted, he lingered a little longer than was necessary when holding Evelyn's hand as she mounted, and there was no hiding her discomfort. She swiftly pulled her hand away from his, blushing and stammering as she thanked him.

Jareth did know how to get on a horse, and he swung up onto Spiff's back with all the grace of a king.

Raiv was the last one up, and he too showed that he had been on horses before.

The trail ride began with Trinity and Trigger in the lead, Raiv and Storm right behind them, Evelyn and Lady behind them, and Jareth, the great king, all the way in the back with Spiff. He expressed his disapproval vocally, and both Trinity and Evelyn simply rolled their eyes and kept quiet.

Nothing of much consequence can be said about the ride. The horses walked, trotted, and cantered, and during the canter, Jareth learned that neglect could have rather humiliating consequences. He had determined, after Trinity's warning about Spiff puffing up his belly, that there was no need for him, the _king of the goblins_, to take the advice of a simple girl and go to extra physical labor to retighten Spiff's girth. So, he received much deserved humiliation when Spiff's saddle slipped during the canter and Jareth rolled off unceremoniously. He then had to enlist Evelyn's aid to retighten the girth, and while she didn't say anything to make him uncomfortable, the somewhat annoyed look on her face spoke measures.

Jareth and Raiv were both excellent riders, sitting atop their horses with poise and grace. They moved perfectly with their mounts, and Jareth wasn't discomfited at all when Lady kicked back at Spiff at one point in the ride and the stallion jumped back. He stayed with Spiff expertly, handling him like a true horseman.

After the trail ride, the horses were put back in their pastures and their riders made their way into the house for lunch. Lunch consisted of Kraft macaroni and cheese, and Jareth absolutely refused to eat any of the artificially colored, pre-packaged material from "the Bog." Raiv ate without complaint, going out of his way to make it seem as though the macaroni was the best meal he'd ever had, even though he personally despised the food. He convinced Jareth to just try the all American lunch, and after taking one tiny forkful, Jareth vigorously refused to have anymore.

"My goodness, is he ever stubborn!" Evelyn exclaimed as she and Trinity cleaned up the lunch mess. "He's like a picky two-year-old."

"Well, the good thing is, even picky two-year-olds eat when they get hungry," Trinity shrugged.

"I sure hope he doesn't expect us to make some type of fancy French meal or something. I'm not going to take three hours making something," Evelyn frowned. "He better get used to junk food quickly, otherwise he's going to thin out quite a bit more than he already is."

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I think we should go to the library and maybe the bank. I have some money I need to deposit, and we have a couple of videos waiting for us at the library. 'Mr. Rice's Secret' just came in, and it should be interesting to watch with Jareth and Raiv," Evelyn said with a small smile.

"Why is that?" Trinity asked.

"It has an actor in it that looks amazingly like Jareth. Maybe his character is just as stubborn and he'll give us some ideas on how to deal with Jareth," Evelyn shrugged.

Jareth and Raiv both got motion sickness in Evelyn's van as she drove them to the library a short while later. She cheerfully informed them that if they were going to throw up, they better open their windows and do it outside, else they'd end up spending the rest of the day scrubbing the car with toothbrushes and lots of soap.

After the errands were finished, Evelyn bought some pizza for dinner, and then they returned to the farm. The horses were fed again, and then dinner was served.

The pizza, Jareth declared emphatically, looked a great deal like maggots and worms, and he very nearly grossed the girls out with his vivid descriptions. Again, Raiv did what he could to get the headstrong, arrogant king to eat, and when his tactics didn't work, much to Jareth's satisfaction and the girls' surprise, Raiv dropped down on his knees before the Goblin King and begged him, hands clasped before him, to eat. He even spoke in some foreign language that neither girl could understand, and after five minutes of this astounding demonstration, Jareth very daintily cut himself (with knife and fork) a piece of pizza.

Raiv let out a sigh of relief when Jareth finally ate, and while the Goblin King would never dare admit it, he found the pizza to be quite good.

Evelyn and Trinity had much to talk about that evening after the men had left the house for the night. They stayed in the same room, wisely deciding that it would be best for them to stay together while two strange Fae men were about, and they went over the events of the day. To be sure, there was a great deal of giggling and laughing and a great deal of sighing in exasperation and complaining.

The girls discussed new plans on how to get Jareth to get rid of the haughty look and get his heart back. It seemed like a nearly impossible task, but Trinity and Evelyn were determined to knock some humbleness into the Goblin King, even if it took the rest of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

note: the hay bales mentioned here weigh 50 pounds.

tack: horse riding equipment

the authors advise you to look up pictures of the several horse tricks mentioned in this chapter (the Spanish Walk, the Capriole, the Piaffe, the Levade, and the Courbette) as you go along, because won't let them put the pictures on here.

now, on with the story!

4

The next day, Jareth decided, was the _second_ worst day of his entire life.

It was better, he reasoned, than the first day, because he knew his way around a bit, and knew a little bit more of what was expected of him.

It was worse, however, because not only was he forced to again work, his muscles were sore from yesterday, and complained when he tried anything too strenuous.

This time, Trinity had _him_ throw the hay bales into the back of the farm vehicle.

He didn't complain until he actually tried to _lift_ one. Its weight surprised him, and he was nearly unable to lift it. However, he refused help from Trinity, and the girl tried to keep from giggling as he fought an epic battle with the hay bale, finally succeeding to put it and one of its kin into the back of the farm vehicle. Trinity clapped for him when he finally got them.

Again, Jareth threw hay while Trinity watched over her Trigger. Again, he was distracted by the intensity of the relationship between the large horse and the tiny girl. Again, Trinity blushed when she saw Jareth studying her.

That morning, Evelyn had to teach a riding lesson, and so Raiv and Jareth were exiled to the barn to clean tack with Trinity to avoid awkward questions. Even Trinity made a face when she was told she had to clean the tack.

"I guess we've needed to do it for a while, we just never got around to it. It's not that it's hard," she told Jareth and Raiv, "It's just so tedious."

So, she showed them how to pour just a little bit of leather treatment onto a rag, and to rub that evenly over the leather surfaces to keep them in good condition.

"Wouldn't it be quicker just to pour the stuff onto the leather?" Jareth asked, wrinkling his nose.

"No!" Trinity cried, for he had almost done just that, "You can't do that, Jareth!"

He glared at her, furious for her using that tone of voice with him again.

"Look," she said, more gently, "It stains the leather if you pour it directly on there. And if you want the tack to look good, it shouldn't have any stains. Also, the treatment won't spread as evenly if you dump it straight on. The easiest way is not always the best."

To his surprise, though he would never admit it, Jareth enjoyed cleaning the saddles. He liked the way the leather shone when he rubbed it with treatment, and the way it felt when he was done. He loved the smell of the clean leather, and he vowed (silently, of course, so no one would know) that he would do more of this when (he refused to think _if_) he got back to his Labyrinth.

Raiv did his work silently, but he did it well.

When the riding lesson was done and the four of them were walking back to the house, Raiv spoke directly to Evelyn.

"Pardon me, Miss Evelyn, but I've been meaning to ask you: What is the purpose of the clear pond next to the house?"

Jareth had noticed that too, and it had confounded him. It was too big to be a community fountain, and he never saw Trinity or Evelyn getting water from it. It was perfectly clear, and he could see no fish in it.

"Oh," Evelyn said uncomfortably, "That's the pool. People swim in it on hot days to cool off."

"Ah." Raiv was thoughtful.

Trinity glanced at Evelyn, and their eyes met. Both of them were uncomfortable, so Trinity changed the subject.

"How about sandwiches for lunch today?" she asked brightly,

"Sandwiches?" Jareth was confused. It sounded ominous to him.

Trinity saw Jareth's face, and laughed. Her laughter drew Raiv's attention as well.

"It's just bread and cheese, basically," she assured Jareth, "Or you can put turkey or something on it. It's up to you."

"Oh," Jareth was relieved, that sounded much better than what they had tried to make him eat the day before, but he would never admit it. The greedy way he devoured his turkey-and-cheese sandwich later gave him away.

After lunch, Trinity and Evelyn would have dearly loved to jump in the pool to cool off, but they shied away from the idea of being in swimsuits with these two men around. Instead, they opted to go riding again. Raiv followed Trinity to the front pastures, while Jareth went with Evelyn to the back.

Trinity was still uncomfortable around Raiv, and walked quickly to try to avoid him. However, he kept pace perfectly, and even tried a casual conversation.

"Where are we going to ride today?" he asked lightly.

"The arena," Trinity answered.

"Where is that?"

"We're walking past it."

Raiv honestly hadn't noticed, and now he looked around.

"A bit open to the elements, isn't it?"

Trinity sniffed. "It's just fine."

Raiv said nothing after that. He caught the black horse Storm expertly, and held the gate for Trinity and Trigger. When they were through, she surprised him by swinging lithely onto the tall horse's back, using the lead rope as reins. She rode totally bareback all the way to the barn, and was able to go much faster so she wouldn't have to be around Raiv more than absolutely necessary.

Great was Jareth's surprise when he saw black-haired Trinity riding the large Trigger totally without a saddle, but he didn't say anything. He tried to focus on getting the bit into his stallion's mouth. Spiff seemed to be more slobbery than he was the day before, but Jareth ignored the drool and felt very triumphant when the bit was finally in the horse's mouth. He kept in mind the importance of tightening Spiff's girth again as he put the saddle on the horse, and while he had to be shown again how to cinch up the saddle, he was fairly successful in the rest of the tack up experience.

It took twenty minutes for all four horses to be tacked up, and then they were led into the farm's large arena. Jareth and Raiv weren't quite sure what to make out of the fenced in riding place, for they were accustomed to riding all throughout the countryside at paces that would have been difficult to perform in the arena. Neither of them made any comments, however, as Evelyn closed the arena gate behind them and then led Lady into the center of the arena.

"What are we working on today?" she asked, turning her head to glance at Trinity.

"I don't know," Trinity shrugged. "I guess we could work on jumping?"

"Sounds good," Evelyn smiled, delighted.

Evelyn quickly set up a small jump and then swung up onto Lady's bareback, for she much preferred to ride that way. There was a challenging glint in her eyes as she wondered if either Jareth or Raiv would attempt to take their horses over.

Trinity and Evelyn both begin to ride, paying little attention to what Raiv or Jareth were doing. The girls focused all their attention on their horses, encouraging them and staying with them as they walked, trotted, cantered and jumped throughout the arena.

Riding was a great release for the girls, who understandably had a great deal on their minds. It was no little discomfort to them to have two grown men staying on the property while the farm owners were gone. Just as they had told Lisa the truth about where the men were from, they had told the farm owners, and no one was taking them seriously. The girls had considered telling the men to go somewhere else, but Raiv did have enough power to force himself and Jareth to stay, and there would be no way to fight that.

Trinity rode Trigger over the jump again and then turned her head to make certain that the Fae were still within seeing distance, for both men hadn't been making much noise and neither had their horses. Her eyes promptly widened when she saw why exactly there hadn't been much noise coming from that part of the arena, and she trotted Trigger over to Evelyn and Lady. Evelyn was standing next to the jump, raising the jumping bar a bit, but she looked up when Trigger stopped next to her and nibbled playfully on her arm.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at Trinity.

"Look at Jareth and Spiff," Trinity said, turning her head in the Goblin King's direction.

Evelyn bent down to see past Trigger, and a big grin formed on her face.

"Well, well, well," she smiled. "So he can work when he puts his mind to it."

"Spiff or Jareth?" Trinity asked.

"Both," Evelyn said, and both girls watched the outstanding performance of horsemanship being displayed before them.

Spiff was easily performing a Spanish walk, a move that required his front legs to individually raise high above the ground with each step he took. His knees nearly touched his nose as he walked, and there was an attentive and excited glint in the stallion's eyes. He strutted professionally, like a proud rooster, his neck arched gracefully and his long thick mane waving against his coat as he moved.

Jareth looked like he had been riding that walk forever. He sat tall and still, letting Spiff enjoy himself and do all the work.

"How did you do that?" Trinity asked. "That's amazing!"

"It's not too difficult," Jareth said coolly. "Shall I show you?"

"That'll teach him some humility," Evelyn murmured and then swung back up onto Lady's back.

"Oh, yes please!" Trinity exclaimed.

Jareth then began to show her how to get Trigger to Spanish walk. It took a good half hour for him to explain the whole procedure, and then, much to everyone's surprise, he swung out of the saddle and then came to a stand next to Trinity.

"Watch," he said, demonstrating everything he had just told her.

He walked alongside Trinity as she worked with Trigger, coaching her and acknowledging when she did something right. Once Trigger was performing the walk with Trinity alongside him, she swung back into the saddle and attempted to get him to Spanish walk while she was in the saddle.

Evelyn applauded her friend when Trigger started strutting several minutes later, Trinity sitting (overjoyed with pleasure) in the saddle.

Jareth apparently found delight in teaching horses new tricks and showing others how to ride, and both girls made a mental note of that.

Two hours passed, and then the horses were put back in their pastures and Jareth, Raiv, Evelyn and Trinity dished up the horses' food for the night. They then returned to the house and Evelyn searched through the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. She thought that, since Jareth had a decent attitude that day, she should make some type of celebration meal for dinner.

While Evelyn put together a pasta dinner, Trinity and the Fae sat in the living room. Trinity asked Jareth numerous questions about what he could teach horses, how long he had been teaching them, and how many horses he had taught. Jareth answered her questions simply, even going so far as to give her examples of other horses he had worked with and what their responses had been. He explained that, in the Underground, different moves were needed of the horses for survival purposes. The Capriole, for instance, was extremely beneficial in times of war. The horse would be asked to leap straight up into the air and kick back with his hind feet, knocking over any enemies that happened to be standing too close or confusing their horses. The Spanish walk was necessary for a king to learn, for he was expected to be far more noble and elegant than any other Fae, and so he would enter a city with his horse strutting, giving the king more honor and respect.

Evelyn listened quietly from the kitchen, and there could be no hiding her dismay when Raiv left the living room and joined her. She threw herself into her cooking, even though it was a simple enough meal of pasta and sauce, and hoped that Raiv would go away if she ignored him. He didn't however, but she knew that the best way to discourage him would be to not give him any reaction whatsoever. So she bore the eyes burning holes in her back with silence, trying to focus on what Jareth was animatedly telling Trinity.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn saw that Raiv had opened his mouth to talk, and that he was standing much closer to her than she would have liked. She whirled, and announced loudly enough that the two in the living room could hear her: "Dinner's ready!"

Raiv tried as best he could to hide his chagrin, but it didn't escape the notice of Evelyn's sharp eyes and Trinity's quick sense for feeling. Neither girl said anything about it, however, and Evelyn joined in on the conversation between Jareth and Trinity.

Jareth was still a little miffed that no one would serve his food to him, but at least it looked a little more familiar to what he'd eaten in the Underground. He sat next to Trinity again at the table, glad to have someone so eager to learn from him.

Raiv sat next to Evelyn across from Jareth, and surreptitiously scooted his chair closer to the older girl. She stiffened, almost invisibly, but said nothing. Instead, she continued with the conversation in front of her.

"So, Trin, do you think Trig would be able to do a good Piaffe?" she asked, mentioning a trick (in which the horse nearly trotted in place) that they were talking about now.

The younger girl's face clouded briefly, "I don't know. He's not so good with those front feet…Probably he could try, we've done a nice collected trot before. But you saw him jumping today. He's just not meant for fancy things."

"He did well at the Spanish walk," Jareth said, "And that only involves the front feet."

Trinity flushed with pride over her horse's accomplishment. "I wonder if you could teach Spiff how to do a Levade or a Courbette…" Both moves involved a horse rearing back on its hind feet.

Evelyn laughed out loud. "That would take training, but I bet Spiff would enjoy it."

Raiv sat by, smiling and nodding as his position required him, but he was miffed. Being left out was grating on his nerves, and both Evelyn and Trinity could see it, not matter how hard he tried to hide it. Both girls almost breathed a sigh of relief when he, the source of the tension, got up to put his and Jareth's plates in the sink. Then both men retired to the barn for the night, bowing courteously on their way out.

Trinity came close to Evelyn while the older girl put the dishes in the dishwasher, and started the machine. She kept her voice low, even though there was no way the Fae would be able to hear her.

"Jareth did a little better today," she said nonchalantly.

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, I thought so. Teaching Spiff, and you and Trigger for that matter, is something he really likes. I don't think he realizes how much it's helping him learn, too."

"Yeah," Trinity nodded, "It's good for him to learn by teaching. It fits him."

Evelyn raised gave Trinity a sideways look, but the teenager wasn't paying attention.

"But Raiv…" she mused, "I wonder if he knows how much his behavior is damaging to Jareth."

"You noticed too?"

"Yeah. The way he got down and begged Jareth to eat, and even taking his plate in for him, is not going to help Jareth learn humility at all. It's probably even going to make things worse."

Evelyn nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Maybe…" the younger girl trailed off doubtfully, "We should talk to him about it."

Evelyn shuddered, and the plate she was holding clattered back into the sink.

"You think he's a creep, too, huh?" Trinity had raised an eyebrow.

"Totally. He's so…invasive." Evelyn shuddered again, but picked up the plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I wish we could get rid of him. But with that much power…"

"We probably shouldn't cross him. We don't even know how much power he has."

"He knows we're scared, I bet."

Trinity nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: an Arial is like a cartwheel except you don't use your hands

**5**

The girls cleaned up the dishes, both deep in thought, both considering Jareth and Raiv's characters. True to her nature, Evelyn felt guilty for giving Raiv the cold shoulder, but she greatly disliked having any male (aside from horses) close to her, and Raiv had really been pushing his boundaries.

"You know," Trinity said presently, breaking the silence. "I think we're worrying about this too much. I mean, there's nothing we can do about either of them being here, so we may as well get used to it."

"I agree," Evelyn nodded. "I think we should go for a swim. We haven't done that since they've been here. We can go out in a couple of hours, when they'll probably be asleep."

"What time are we looking at?" Trinity asked, looking at her watch.

"Let's shoot for 10:00. They won't be out and about that late," Evelyn said. "That way we can have a little bit of time without them hanging around and we can just enjoy ourselves."

"That sounds good," Trinity smiled.

Trinity and Evelyn finished the dishes and then spent the next two hours reading or writing, whichever happened to suit their fancy. Trinity was somewhat amused by Evelyn's cautiousness, for her twenty-one-year-old companion constantly moved back and forth from one back window to the next, peering through the tainted glass as though she was looking for a stalker. She did this about four times, never fully satisfied as she moved away from the windows, and a good frown on her face.

"What are you looking for?" Trinity laughed after Evelyn had visited the windows for the fourth time.

"I don't want there to be any Fae males watching us swim," Evelyn smiled sheepishly.

"Ev, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh, I can think of a lot," Evelyn grinned. "And you don't want to hear any of it. I just wouldn't be comfortable swimming around with two guys watching me."

"We'll be fine. They're not going to go swimming at 10:00 at night."

"True. Who in their right mind would do that?" Evelyn laughed.

Ten o' clock swiftly rolled around, and both girls changed into their bathing suits and headed out to the pool. Both had chosen somewhat modest apparel for the occasion, for Trinity donned a tank top and shorts type suit while Evelyn wore a shirt and shorts over her bathing suit.

The lights for the pool were quickly found and activated, and the girls threw their towels onto a couple of chairs and then walked over to the pool.

"I sure hope they're asleep," Evelyn said, looking towards the barn.

"Stop worrying!" Trinity laughed lightly. "Come on!"

She ran and then did a cannonball into the water, splashing Evelyn in the process. Evelyn smiled and then jogged over to the diving board. She hopped up and then charged towards the pool, doing an arch dive off the edge once she reached it. She hit the water and then swam downwards a bit, letting her body adjust to the cool sensation that surrounded her. She glanced down to see a human figure swimming towards her from the bottom, and she frowned slightly. Trinity had already swum up to the top of the water, so that couldn't be Trinity, could it?

Evelyn swam quickly to the surface of the water and then glanced down once her head was out of the water.

"Trinity!" she shouted. "We've got company!"

Just then, Raiv appeared, almost directly in front of her, and, unable to help herself, Evelyn screamed. She turned and swam as fast as she could to the ladder and then raced out of the pool, cheeks flaming red and eyes wide.

Trinity was laughing at her, and Evelyn stopped and spun around to see Raiv's head poking out of the water, water covering up to his nose so that he looked very much like a crocodile just cruising along in some jungle stream.

"What on earth did you scream for?" Trinity giggled as Evelyn grabbed her towel and wrapped it hastily around her waist.

"It must have been the anxiety," Evelyn frowned. "I would think that a Fae, one that accompanies the _king_, nonetheless, would have the decency of mind to stay out of the water when two ladies are swimming!"

Raiv didn't say anything, but moved easily to the side of the pool and then used his arms to lift himself out of the water. A vision of James Bond stepping out of the ocean, water pouring off of him, flashed through Evelyn's mind, and she stepped back as Raiv stepped forward.

"I do beg your pardon," he said apologetically, water dripping from his wet hair, dark red shirt and black breeches. "I believe I may have been there before either of you came, but in the Labyrinth, it certainly is inappropriate for men such as myself and my king to be seen swimming with women, so if you'll excuse me…" He looked captivating when he was soaking wet, and for most any other woman, he would have been absolutely breathtaking, but Evelyn wasn't impressed.

"Now you're making it sound like it's my fault!" Evelyn hissed, her eyes flashing. She had lost all patience with the man. "Trinity and I would definitely have seen you if you were in there before we got there." She stepped forward and stood up on her tiptoes, trying to look as intimidating as possible. "Don't blame us for your mistake."

Raiv didn't flinch, and his coolness threw Evelyn off-guard. She realized then that she had moved rather close to him, and she blushed and stepped away, shaking her head.

"Raiv, what was all that screaming about?" Jareth asked, walking down some stairs and stepping into the pool area.

"He startled Evelyn," Trinity grinned, getting out of the water and grabbing her towel. "We were just leaving."

"Raiv, were they here first?" Jareth asked, white poet shirt rustling in the breeze as he turned to acknowledge Raiv.

"I'm afraid they may have been, Sire. Again, I truly apologize. I have the ability to disappear and reappear wherever I wish," Raiv said, trying to appease Evelyn. "I didn't realize when I appeared in the pool that it was already occupied. Again, my deepest apologies."

Evelyn was greatly flustered, but Trinity smiled politely at the men as she threw her towel over her shoulders.

"Go ahead in," she said kindly. "We've been in a pool plenty of times. You haven't."

"It would neither be proper nor polite for us to go in when you both were already in," Jareth said, eyes gazing warningly at Raiv. "There will be other times when we can swim. Raiv…"

"Really," Trinity said. "Go in. It's okay."

Jareth glanced to the side to see Evelyn standing quietly, eyes averted as far away from Raiv as they possibly could be.

"By all means," Evelyn said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not swimming anymore. Hop on in."

"Truly, I apologize," Raiv said hastily. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Doesn't anyone in the Labyrinth ever swim?" Trinity asked.

"Occasionally a goblin or two goes swimming in the Bog," Jareth said seriously. "We do have streams that we sometimes swim in, but we have nothing like that plank over there. What is that for?"

"That is a diving board," Trinity explained. "You jump off of it and do fun stuff. Why we've even imitated…" She trailed off.

"You do have the most annoying tendency to leave a sentence unfinished," Jareth sighed, shaking his head. "Speak your mind, girl. I haven't the power to throw you in the Bog even if I wanted to."

"We imitate you sometimes," Trinity said carefully.

"My goodness, you ladies must be obsessed!" Raiv exclaimed, and Evelyn started laughing.

"And what precisely do you do to imitate me?" Jareth asked, a stern look appearing on his face.

"Well, we, uh…"

"Just show them, Trin," Evelyn sighed, sitting down on a chair. "It's not like they didn't see us swimming before. For all we know," she shot an irritated look at Raiv, "they've been watching us the whole time."

"You sure you want to see it?" Trinity asked, putting her towel back on the chair.

"Most certainly," Jareth said, folding his arms across his chest.

Trinity walked over to the diving board and then stepped up.

"Which one should I do?" she asked Evelyn.

"You have more than one?" Raiv asked, amazed.

"I don't know," Evelyn answered with a shrug. "Do the cape one."

Trinity nodded and then jumped off the diving board, twirling and making it look like she was pulling a cape over her face as she did so.

"That was supposed to be me?" Jareth asked, not impressed.

"You were expecting her to disappear in a poof of glitter?" Evelyn asked.

"I never saw myself that way before," Jareth answered. "Raiv, take this."

He tossed his towel to Raiv and then made his way stealthily to the diving board, a determined look on his face. He then stepped up, and walked steadily across the diving board, like it was one of those incredible walkways in the Escher room of so long ago. Trinity half expected him to step off the diving board and then end up standing upside down beneath it.

Evelyn, who was trying hard not to look at either man, for both of their shirts were open enough to show more skin than she was comfortable with, looked up as Jareth reached the end of the diving board.

How the man could look so reserved and dignified even while standing on a diving board neither of the girls could understand.

Jareth, moving as fluidly and gracefully as if he were flying, leaped into the air and did a perfect Arial. He didn't even make a huge splash when he came down, and Trinity and Evelyn looked at each other with amazement.

"Wow," Evelyn admitted when Jareth came back up, his hair clinging to his forehead and the area surrounding his ears. "That was good. You should try it, Trinity."

"Do you really think we should go inside?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity," Evelyn said uncomfortably, sidestepping as she noticed that Raiv was standing alongside her, "there is a king swimming in your aunt's pool. Most likely, where he's from, women wouldn't be caught dead swimming with him, and he would be disgraced if he was caught swimming with women."

"We aren't in his world," Raiv said quietly.

"Would that not be inappropriate in the Labyrinth?" Evelyn countered. "We're trying to get him back to the Labyrinth, not pull him farther away."

She turned away from him and walked back towards the house without a second glance.

Trinity smiled politely at Jareth and then got out of the pool and followed Evelyn inside, grabbing her towel along the way. Being sixteen, Trinity had somewhat of a desire to challenge proper protocol, but she trusted her friend and didn't argue when she got inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Footloose...in case that's a problem.

6

The next day, the girls invaded the barn early. They didn't actually go into the apartment where the men were staying, but they made enough noise below that both Fae woke up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth snapped when he came down.

"It's Sunday," Trinity said, who also wasn't at her best this early in the morning. "We feed early so we have time to get ready for church this morning."

Jareth couldn't argue with that, so he went to get Raiv, and they both stumbled down into the barn to help with morning feed.

The girls were hurrying, anxious to be done.

"Do you think we should feed early tonight? Or late?" Trinity asked Evelyn.

Evelyn frowned. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that…"

"What time does church start tonight?"

"Um…six?"

Trinity groaned. "Great. So we'll be stuck with the heat, or we'll be feeding in the dark."

Jareth was listening, and was confused.

"Why is feeding tonight a problem?" he asked, curious.

"We go to church twice a day on Sundays," Evelyn explained. "Once in the morning and once at night. Normally, Miss Helen and Mr. Gary, the people who own this farm, are here to feed for us while we're gone. However, since they're on vacation, we have to do it."

Jareth hesitated only a moment before blurting. "I'll help feed your horses tonight."

The barn was dead silent.

Evelyn stared.

Trinity stared.

Raiv stared.

Jareth himself couldn't believe what he had just said. Since when did he _help_ anyone? Still, it was out now, and he couldn't take it back. A goblin king never went back on his word.

Raiv spoke first. "Pardon me, majesty, but we are to report to the Labyrinth on your progress today, and I really don't think we'd have time –"

Jareth interrupted him. "Come now. We can go while they attend their church this morning, and we'll be back before they leave again this afternoon. We'll have plenty of time to…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word _help_, "Feed."

Evelyn sensed the time they were wasting, and recovered herself quickly. "Alright then. You two pay attention to what we do this morning, so you'll know what to do later."

It was tricky trying to hurry and be thorough in explanations for goblin kings at the same time, but the girls managed. They had plenty of time to change into nicer clothes and freshen themselves. Jareth and Raiv walked into the woods as soon as feeding was done, and the girls assumed that they would go from there to the Labyrinth, or wherever they went to report Jareth's progress.

Both girls were amazed at the big step Jareth had taken. Jareth, the Goblin King, offering to _help_ someone? Now there was something you didn't see every day.

Jareth also couldn't believe what he'd done. He had trouble focusing on the task at hand, and Raiv constantly had to remind him to focus on getting to the Labyrinth to report.

* * *

When the Evelyn and Trinity returned from church, they slid easily into the routine of making lunch and preparing for a day of relaxation. Trinity, at least, changed out of her dress into her preferred jeans and a t-shirt. After downing an impressive sandwich, she lost herself in a book that she hadn't had much of a chance to read since the Fae had moved in.

Evelyn didn't mind her church clothes, but she too was in need of proper relaxation, with no worry that suddenly a Fae was going to jump out at you from nowhere. She relaxed in front of her laptop, writing on a story she'd been working on.

The men returned shortly after four, and surprised the girls by knocking on the front door. Evelyn greeted them, asking politely how their assessment had gone.

"It went quite well," Jareth said, before going to the fridge and making himself another of those delightful sandwiches.

Raiv lingered near Evelyn. "It went very well indeed," he said, "It was impressive. His progress is astounding." He said it like it was a bad thing.

At that moment Trinity bounded down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen, looking for Evelyn.

"It's gonna rain tonight!" she said excitedly, "Starting about five!"

"We should bring an umbrella," Evelyn said, going towards her friend to escape Raiv.

"Oh," Trinity sounded disappointed.

Evelyn remembered belatedly that the younger girl loved the rain, and really didn't mind running around in the wet.

Jareth had frozen in dread. He was supposed to feed horses – over twenty of them – in the _rain_? This would have been no problem in the Labyrinth, where he could control the weather (part of the reason he'd had to leave was because he was damaging it by making it rain all the time) but in this world…he would get soaking wet. And cold. He wrinkled his nose, considering going back on his decision.

"I sure am thankful you guys are here to help," Trinity was saying, "I can't imagine going out there at nighttime in the rain. At least you can be done before it gets too dark." She shuddered. "And it's not even going to get better. The map online shows that we've gone heavier stuff coming our way. We'll probably be rained in tomorrow."

Jareth sighed. It probably wouldn't be worth helping these two girls, but she'd reminded him that he had to keep his word. May as well get it over with before things got too bad.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon? I vouch for watching 'Footloose,'" Evelyn sighed, collapsing onto a recliner in the living room.

"Footloose?" Raiv asked, glancing at Jareth.

"It's a really cool 80's movie," Trinity explained. "Evelyn hasn't seen it yet. That sounds like a good idea. I'll get the movie."

Within minutes, "Footloose" was started. Neither Jareth nor Raiv quite knew what to make of the big black box that showed moving pictures, but they quickly settled into watching the film, neither of them speaking a word as the movie progressed. Jareth didn't seem too terribly impressed with any of the dances, but he didn't complain.

The movie finished, and Evelyn stood up and stretched.

"That was good," she grinned. "I love 80's dances!"

"Those looked like some type of dances that the Fieries would do," Raiv commented.

"Those creatures that pull everyone's heads off?" Trinity asked.

"Right," Raiv nodded. "Wretchedly annoying creatures, they are."

"Oh. It looks like we need to get to church, Trinity. Are you both sure you can handle feeding the horses?" Evelyn asked uncertainly, pulling on her shoes.

"I am quite certain," Jareth nodded.

"Okay. Let's go," Trinity said, leading Evelyn out of the house.

"I sure hope they don't kill anybody," Evelyn muttered as they got into the car.

"They'll be fine. Besides, if worse comes to worse, Raiv has power he can use."

"I feel kind of bad about him," Evelyn said with a sigh, sliding into the car. "I think I'm being really mean."

"He's being a creep," Trinity snorted. "That's his problem."

"Maybe he's being that way because I'm being so cold," Evelyn answered. "He could just be uncomfortable because I'm being ornery."

"You worry way too much about how you affect other people. His behavior's not your fault," Trinity said.

"No, but I could be nicer," Evelyn sighed. "Let's get to church."

* * *

When the girls arrived back at the farm a little over an hour later, rain was just beginning to trickle down from the heavens.

"I hope Jareth and Raiv got everything done," Evelyn said as she and Trinity got out of the car.

"If not, then they're getting wet," Trinity shrugged and then stepped into the house.

All the lights were out in the house, and Evelyn turned on a lamp in the living room and then sat down on the couch.

"Should we offer to help them?" she asked.

"That won't be necessary, my lady," Raiv answered, stepping into the living room.

Evelyn attempted to get off the couch and move onto one of the recliners, but she didn't move fast enough, and Raiv sat down next to her, looking up as Jareth entered the room.

"It looks like you just beat the rain!" Trinity said cheerfully. "Are all the horses fed?"

"All the horses are fed and all of them have water," Jareth answered. "Raiv mentioned giving them water."

"We did forget to tell you about the water, since the horses didn't need any this morning," Evelyn mentioned. "Thank you, Raiv," she said kindly, turning her head to acknowledge Raiv.

He didn't say anything (he didn't usually do much talking), but his eyes did all the talking for him. There was a deep look in his green and brown eyes, and the look deepened when Evelyn made eye contact with him. She shuddered and then hopped off the couch, moving towards the kitchen.

"Dinner, anyone?" she asked, her voice cracking noticeably as she opened a cabinet. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving! It must be because of the rain. That's it! Rainy weather always makes me hungrier! Mmm… Soup sounds good on a night like this! Let's see what we have!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Trinity's mouth as she listened to her friend attempting to compose herself. She hadn't seen Raiv's look, but she figured he must have winked at Evelyn or done something of that nature.

Dinner didn't take long to make, and it was very noticeable to everyone that Evelyn completely refused to make eye contact with Raiv at the table.

The men left shortly after dinner, and Trinity and Evelyn got ready for bed. Once they were in their beds and their blankets were wrapped comfortably around them, Trinity turned onto her side and looked up at Evelyn.

"Well, I'm guessing the horses are all safe and sound."

"We should have gone out and checked," Evelyn said.

"Should we do that now, before it starts to rain harder?" Trinity asked, pulling her blanket off.

"No!" Evelyn said abruptly. "I think they're okay," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Raiv just made me a little uncomfortable, that's all."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really," Evelyn shrugged. "It was just a feeling I got. It was the way he looked at me. I think he appreciated my compliment a little bit too much. We'll check on the horses tomorrow morning. It's too dark and too late now."

Trinity settled back under her blanket and reasoned with herself. If the men had forgotten to feed any of the horses, the horses would survive until tomorrow morning. Plus, if either she or Evelyn went outside now, the men might get curious and come out again, and while it would be amusing to see Evelyn's reaction, Trinity didn't want to have to deal with that mess again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wild Is The Wind" is (c) David Bowie, not me or CG!

7

The next day brought everyone to the barn with a surly mood except for Trinity. She didn't mind the pouring rain that immediately soaked through everyone's clothes, and was unseasonably cold for the summer. She only wore a baseball cap to keep the worst of the moisture out of her eyes, but was otherwise completely comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt.

Jareth envied the girl her mood. He hated the rain, which is why it only rained in the Labyrinth when he was in a surly mood. He was uncomfortable not being able to control the weather here.

The rain had started coming down in buckets by the time everyone made the dash inside for shelter. The horses had been fed, and seemed to Trinity and Evelyn that the Fae had indeed taken good care of the animals while they had been gone. Finally, though, they were all inside the farmhouse where it was dry and warm. Trinity took the opportunity to shake out her short hair, splattering everyone with water. They were already soaked, so no one was upset. The girls ordered Jareth and Raiv to stay put while they went to change into dry clothes.

This was a new lesson for Jareth in patience. He and Raiv could change clothes instantaneously, and Jareth wasn't used to just sitting while waiting on someone. It was other people who waited on _him_, not the other way around. His attention span was very short, so after about five minutes he started to get impatient. Luckily for him, that was just about when the two girls appeared.

"Finally!" Jareth snapped, forgetting himself. "What were you doing that took so long?"

Trinity glared at him, while Evelyn rolled her eyes and sat on a recliner.

"Well I apologize for taking up so much of your time," the younger girl said sarcastically, "I'm sure you have plenty of important business to attend to."

Jareth shut his mouth, but glared back.

"I do wish," Evelyn said, standing up and walking across the room, "that this piano would work. We obviously can't do much outside today, and it would be _so_ nice to be able to play a bit."

She pulled out the piano stool, sat down on it, and then opened the lid to the piano. She attempted to play a small piece of "Music of the Night" but the piano wouldn't cooperate. Its keys sounded wooden and old, and some of them wouldn't make a single sound. Evelyn sighed and then put her fingers on the furthest key to the right. She then dragged her fingers along the keys, all the way to the bottom note, and then brought her hands back to her lap and stared at the keys.

"You play the piano?" Jareth asked, standing up from the couch and moving to Evelyn's side.

"I do, but no one can play this one," Evelyn answered. "It's greatly in need of repair."

"Let me give it a try," Jareth said, and Evelyn stood up and stepped away without arguing.

Jareth sat down and placed his fingers on the keys. He tapped a few of the keys and then began to play an ancient Fae folk song, but the keys refused to sound under his attuned fingers, and he turned to Raiv with a frown on his face.

"Raiv, give this a bit of your magic," he ordered.

Raiv stepped over to the piano and tapped Middle C a total of three times before he moved away.

Jareth didn't thank him, but ran his fingers across the keys. Sounds came from the keys, beautiful, sweet-sounding music.

"Wow!" Evelyn exclaimed. "It worked!"

"Would you please sing for us, Jareth?" Trinity asked. "I'm sure you have a beautiful voice."

"I can sing somewhat," Jareth answered, and he puffed out his chest a bit and raised his head higher. "What would you like me to play?"

"What can you play?" Evelyn asked.

"What can I play?" Jareth snorted. "Anything and everything, girl."

"Pick a song that somewhat goes along with the weather," Trinity shrugged.

Jareth thought for a moment and then began to move his fingers against the piano keys, nothing but beautiful sounds floating like magic from his fingertips. He played a somewhat haunting melody, and then he began to sing, his voice clear and his eyes brightening with every word that escaped his lips.

_"Love me, love me, love me, love, say you do._

_Let me fly away with you._

_For my love is like the wind,_

_And wild is the wind, wild is the wind._

_Give me more than one caress,_

_Satisfy this hungriness._

_Let the wind blow through your heart._

_For wild is the wind, wild is the wind._

_You touch me; I hear the sound of mandolins._

_You kiss me; with your kiss my life begins._

_You're spring to me, all things to me._

_Don't you know you're life itself?_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree_

_Oh, my darling, cling to me._

_For we're like creatures of the wind,_

_Wild is the wind, wild is the wind."_

Trinity and Evelyn were both speechless as Jareth sang the last two measures again and then finished the song. How to describe how the Goblin King sang? Try listening to a David Bowie song sometime. If you fall in love with David Bowie's voice, then you're bound to love Jareth's.

His voice was one of those voices that leaves you breathless and makes you admire the singer no matter how old he may be, nor how old he might look.

Jareth looked up expectantly, hoping to have some adoring comments or appreciation from his audience.

"Well," Evelyn said, clearing her throat and struggling to keep her voice from cracking, _again_. "That was impressive, Jareth."

"Impressive? Just impressive?" Jareth snorted. "It's certainly not every day someone, especially two _normal human girls_, get to hear the Goblin King sing and play the piano!"

"I didn't mean it offensively," Evelyn said quickly. "It made me think of a waltz."

"A waltz?" Jareth asked, and his eyes, which had been so sullen before, suddenly lit up.

"Yes!" Evelyn said, catching on to his enthusiasm. "I'm sure you know how to, although, you probably wouldn't want to after…"

"Oh, tra la la, girl. I wouldn't mind a waltz at all. Miss Trinity, may I have the honor?" Jareth asked with a sweeping bow.

"But what about music?" Trinity asked, cheeks pink as the handsome king bowed before her.

"Miss Evelyn, do you not play the piano?"

"I do, but I only know one waltz," Evelyn said carefully, eyes flitting to Trinity's.

"Perhaps you should give her the music from your dance of so long ago with…" Raiv perked up but then lowered his voice as he stopped his sentence.

"I shall do that. That is an inspiring idea, Raiv," Jareth said. "Give her the music."

Evelyn turned to look at the sheet music that stood waiting for her on the piano, and she looked uncertainly at Raiv.

"This is the music for 'As the World Falls Down.' You really wish to dance to that?" she asked carefully.

"Why not? It is a charming dance, and I wrote it, after all," Jareth said with a shrug.

Evelyn sat at the piano as Trinity stepped towards Jareth.

"I don't know how to waltz," Trinity said, stopping before the Goblin King.

"I shall show you. It isn't difficult," Jareth said easily. "Take my hand and put your other hand on my shoulder, like so."

He moved Trinity's hands into their appropriate places, marveling at the smallness of her hands as he did so.

"Now," he said, waving his free hand easily in the air. "I shall put this hand on your waist, here."

Trinity involuntarily shuddered as Jareth placed his hand on her waist. She nearly squeaked with surprise when he pulled her close to him, so their bodies were almost touching. Jareth thought nothing of it, and he turned his head to Evelyn.

"Please begin."

Evelyn studied the sheet music for a short moment and then placed her hands on the piano. She began to play, the music flowing softly and quietly beneath her fingers.

"Now move with me," Jareth instructed Trinity, beginning to waltz. "Let me lead, and you shall learn this quickly enough."

Trinity did as he told her to. She followed his pace, letting him move her gracefully across the small open area in the living room.

"Raiv, move the furniture," Jareth said, spinning Trinity and then pulling her back towards him. "There is little room here to dance."

Raiv moved the furniture away from the center of the room, giving Jareth and Trinity more space.

Trinity hummed to the melody flowing from the piano as she danced with Jareth, trying hard to keep up with him and not trip over her own feet. Jareth didn't mind her awkwardness, and his eyes danced with pleasure. He didn't sing, but smiled in delight at Trinity, who tried to match his smile while she stumbled slightly.

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and gasped with surprise.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed. "Your fingers!"

Trinity and Jareth both looked to the Goblin King's fingers to see that a tiny, almost invisible cloud of glitter was dancing at the tips of his fingers.

"You're getting your power back!" Trinity exclaimed. "Jareth, you're doing it!"

"Sing!" Evelyn said cheerfully. "Sing, Jareth! Maybe it will help!"

Jareth waited for the appropriate timing in the music, and then he began to sing, his voice low and soothing. He sang through "As the World Falls Down," allowing his voice to fill with passion and letting the music carry his voice. He and Trinity moved like there was no floor, and indeed, Trinity could have declared that there really wasn't one. Her eyes were locked on the blue and brown ones of the Goblin King, and her ears were tuned only to hear his music. There was no Evelyn, no Raiv, no living room, and no piano. There was only Jareth, gorgeous and suave all at the same time. Though he had no power at the moment, he had entranced her, and she closed her eyes, letting the music fill her soul and letting his hands guide her dance.

The song finished, and Evelyn smiled to herself as she looked at the Fae and the human, still dancing, entirely oblivious to the fact that the song was over.

"Well," Raiv said, breaking the magical silence that was hovering through the room. "That was quite charming."

"It was," Jareth said, pulling away from Trinity and bowing, his eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you, Trinity. I have not danced like that in a long time."

"I have never danced like that," Trinity said breathlessly, collapsing onto the couch. "Your voice…it's…it's…"

"Irresistible," Evelyn piped up helpfully, and Trinity turned beet red. "Shall I make something for lunch?"

"Is it lunch time already?" Trinity asked, still in a slight daze.

"It is. Let me go see what's in the cupboard," Evelyn nodded and then stood up from the piano stool.

* * *

That, Evelyn would later claim, was the turning point in Raiv's behavior.

At lunch, he was silent. He still scooted his chair uncomfortably close to Evelyn's, but made no move to be a part of any conversation. Trinity was still blushing from her dance with Jareth, and avoided the goblin king's eyes, though they followed her. The conversation was kept neutral, centering around the weather.

"How long do storms in your world last?" Jareth asked, still annoyed at the rain.

An answering boom of thunder seemed to challenge him.

Evelyn shrugged. "It differs. Sometimes they can last a few minutes, sometimes a couple days."

Jareth scowled. He did _not_ like the idea of rain lasting for longer than he thought necessary.

Trinity had different views. "I love the rain," she said, "It's like everything is being washed clean. It gives new life. I especially like hearing the thunder, because it always reminds me that there is someone bigger out there, watching over me."

Jareth considered this food for thought. It was definitely a new take on something he detested.

Raiv seemed to be trying to bore holes in the table with his eyes.

As they cleaned up the lunch dishes, Trinity mentioned that she always got better ideas for drawings when she was stuck inside, and it struck Jareth's curiosity. He asked if he could see any of her artwork. Trinity ducked her head, but she liked showing other people her work, and so led the goblin king into another room to see her sketches.

Evelyn decided to take this opportunity to apologize to Raiv, who was still in the kitchen with her.

"Raiv…" she began.

He glanced at her.

"I just…wanted to apologize," she said, actually meeting his gaze, "If there's anything I've done…that's offended you or anything…" she trailed off because of the look she saw in his eyes.

He was annoyed at her. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I just thought that…the reason you weren't engaging so much was because of the way I'd been treating you…"

"No!" he snapped, "That's not it at all. No. You're a perfectly nice and amiable girl. You _both_ are." He spat the last few words, as if they were terrible. "What's not to like?"

With this, he stomped towards the front door, and went out into the rain and thunder.

"Ev?" Trinity called, coming around the corner, "Are you alright? I thought I heard…"

The look on her friend's face stopped her cold. She saw that Raiv was nowhere to be found, and quickly understood what had happened.

"Oh, Ev," she said, coming to put her arms around Evelyn's shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

Jareth came around the corner then, but stopped, bewildered by the girls' downcast faces.

Trinity glared at him.

"What happened?" Jareth wanted to know.

"Go talk to your friend," Trinity said softly, dangerously.

Jareth didn't know exactly how much damage the small girl could do to him, but he went outside as she ordered.

When he was gone, Trinity buried her face in Evelyn's back. "I knew it," she said, "I knew he was a creep. He's just a dorkface. We should have never let him in in the first place."

Evelyn turned to her younger friend, smiling as she gathered herself. "It's not your fault," she said, "So don't blame yourself. We probably can't do anything about him but put on a brave face. There's no telling how much power he's got. If we were to act mean to him like he was to us, he could decide to retaliate. Besides, it's good for Jareth to see forgiveness in action."

Trinity sighed. "I guess you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jareth had followed Raiv to the barn, where he found his older friend sitting on the single bed Jareth slept on.

"Raiv," he said quietly, "What did you say to Miss Evelyn that upset her so?"

Raiv, who'd been glaring at the floor again, shook himself. "I really don't know what's got her upset, sire. I wasn't anything but cordial."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. He trusted Raiv. He was a little older than Jareth and had been his friend for a great many years. But in the few days he'd been staying in the human world, the goblin king had never seen Evelyn without her composure, never seen Trinity's face so full of hurt and rage. Something was amiss, and he was bound and determined to find out what it was.

"Are you not happy that my power returned this morning?" he asked slowly, "However briefly?"

Something flickered across Raiv's face that Jareth didn't like, but his friend had controlled himself before the king could identify the emotion.

"Of course, sire," Raiv assured him enthusiastically, "I hope this means that we will be able to return home soon."

Jareth nodded. Perhaps he'd imagined Raiv's reaction after all.

"Yes," he said, "But that does not mean that we shouldn't treat our hosts – honorably."

For an odd moment, Jareth had thought to say _with courtesy_ but since when had he thought about courtesy at all except to be upset when no one gave it to him? Something about this place – these people – was changing him.

Raiv's eyes had narrowed, but "Yes, sire," was all he said.

* * *

Dinner came, and Evelyn avoided Raiv as much as possible. She returned to her former mannerism of not looking at him, and Raiv seemed somewhat to be upset by that, though whether it was because of her distaste in him or because he was actually sorry for his actions, no one was really sure.

Evelyn played the piano more that evening, enthralled that it was working again. There was no more dancing, for Trinity sat on a recliner drawing, and Jareth had found an interesting book about the history of the earth to read. Raiv sat quietly, listening to Evelyn play, and presently he stood up from his seat and walked over to the piano. He studied the sheet music she was playing, then asked, trying for one of the first times ever to begin a conversation, "Could you play this for me?"

More pages appeared before Evelyn, and she picked them up and looked at them, refusing to look up at Raiv. It made her extremely uncomfortable to have him towering above her, but she looked through the pages he had given her and then nodded her head.

"I think I can play this. What is it?" She asked, moving her hands to their proper positions.

"The Truce of the Fae," Raiv said easily. "When two Fae lords have come to a peace agreement, this song is played, and the Fae dance."

"Even if they are both male?" Evelyn asked.

"If they are both male or both female, then they dance with each other's wives or husbands, whichever the case may be," Raiv said. "It was created after a great Fae queen and a powerful Fae king had been warring with each other for centuries. Please, do me the honor of playing."

"Is this some strange way of trying to amend past wrongs?" Evelyn asked, beginning to play, her eyes gazing steadfastly at the music.

Raiv didn't answer, and Evelyn let herself become lost in the music.

"The Truce of the Fae" was a powerful and passionate piece of music, and one could hear heightening emotions, emotions of pride and conquest, being soothed by notes of calm and resonance.

"This is beautiful," Evelyn said as she played, letting the music move her hands. "I have never heard such a piece."

"I have offended you," Raiv said. "I am deeply sorry, and I apologize."

"If I am to forgive you, what does the dance require of me?" Evelyn asked, looking up at him carefully and nearly shuddering when she saw how the dim lighting in the room made his hair have a fiery tinge to it.

Now, while Raiv was a difficult character to get along with, there was no denying that he was also charming to the eyes. He was Jareth's senior, though not by many years, and he had a captivating face and piercing, intense eyes. His features were astounding in the lighting of the room, and Evelyn had to fight with herself to remind her that this man, this Fae, was dangerous and difficult.

"All forgiveness would require of you, my lady, is a dance," Raiv said gallantly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance," Evelyn said promptly and returned her attention to her playing.

Jareth looked up from his book, his eyes piercing and interested.

"Miss Evelyn," he spoke, and she politely stopped playing and turned to look at him. "Do you not forgive Raiv, then, for however he has harmed you?"

"I forgive him. I just won't dance," Evelyn said gently. "I'd prefer not to be in such close proximity to him."

Raiv's face fell greatly, and Evelyn squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I'm afraid I can't do as you wish."

"It is a dishonor to refuse a dance of treaty," Jareth said, frowning as his proper protocol kicked in.

Evelyn looked to Trinity, pleading with her friend to form some excuse.

"Why must everything be so proper?" Trinity asked Jareth. "She wouldn't feel comfortable dancing with Raiv."

"It would bring great shame to his head and the rest of his family," Jareth said coolly. "To dance simply for the sake of dancing is one thing, but to dance in honor of a peace treaty is completely another."

"But…" Evelyn began.

"I understand," Raiv said calmly. "I will abide to your wishes."

"Oh, now you're making me feel awful!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I'll…" she spoke slowly, carefully. "I'll do a bit of the dance, if it would save your family name, but please don't make it long."

"It isn't a long dance," Jareth said calmly. "I'll play the music."

"Are there words to the song?" Trinity asked, wanting to hear him sing again.

"No. Just music. Miss Evelyn, whenever you are ready," Jareth said, looking over at her and warning her with his eyes not to back down.

Evelyn shivered as she stepped before Raiv.

"Is this a dance where we have to touch?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest as though to protect herself.

"I'm afraid so," Raiv said, looking deeply sorry.

He held out his hands to Evelyn, but she avoided his gesture and put both her hands on his shoulders. She refused to look into his face, but gazed down at the floor, not daring to look as he moved his hands to their proper positions. She shivered forcefully when his hands came to rest on her waist, and she gulped down her nervousness.

"Trin," she whispered hoarsely. "Would you watch Jareth and make sure he keeps this short? Please?"

"Of course," Trinity nodded, moving to stand next to Jareth. "Maybe he'll show me how to play while you dance."

"I don't want to do this," Evelyn whispered, nearly whimpering. "Why did you trick me?" she asked, holding back tears as she looked into Raiv's eyes.

"Truly, I didn't know you don't dance," Raiv apologized. "All of the women in my world dance."

Jareth started playing, and Evelyn flinched when she felt Raiv's hands move to the small of her back. She wanted to shout, something, _anything_, when he pulled her so that her body was pressed against his, and before Jareth had played one full measure, she pushed aside all proper formalities and all her timidity and said, "Stop."

Jareth stopped, and his eyes widened with surprise when he looked over to see Evelyn pulling away from Raiv. Raiv almost held her to him forcefully, but she fought him and broke free.

"I have forgiven you," Evelyn said, a quiver in her voice. "But I refuse to dance. Perhaps my refusal will bring dishonor to you, but if I dance, then that would bring dishonor to me. I have submitted myself to both of your wishes constantly for the last few days, compromising my own standards in even keeping you here. You have been provided with food and shelter, both from Trinity and myself. We have attempted to help you recover your kingdom, Jareth, and we're still willing to try, but I refuse to submit myself to compromising what I believe is right. As for you, Raiv," her voice strengthened, and she gathered up the courage to look into his face. "You scare me. The way you look at me is highly dishonorable, and the way you hold me indicates that you want more than simply a dance. No man would dance with another man's wife in the way you were. If the dance were the Hokey Pokey, I'd be all right, but you can make even a few simple dance steps seem…immodest. That makes me uncomfortable. I need my space, and you keep invading it. I'm sorry if that's how you dance in the Underground, but I refuse to dance that way here. So," she tried to smile playfully, but her voice was still firm. "If I have ruined your noble tradition of making peace, then I suppose we're at war, aren't we?"

She turned away from Raiv and walked over to the front door.

"I'm going outside to say good-night to Lady. I'll be back shortly."

She opened the door, and as coolly as though she had never confronted Raiv, she walked outside into the rain.

Trinity sighed heavily, shooting a dirty glance at Raiv. It was in vain, because he wasn't looking at her. Still, she tried. Jareth was still at the piano, studying the keys. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the piano bench. He jumped, surprised for a minute that she was so close, but then he relaxed. He enjoyed her company. Soon, he started to play a different song, singing in a low voice. The girl watched his fingers move delicately across the keys, entranced.

Raiv watched the scene unfolding before him in silence, until he was sure that the two at the piano weren't paying any more attention to him. Then he slipped out the door to make his report.

If someone had been watching the Fae, they would have noticed that he went towards the back part of the property, into the deep woods. Perhaps this person would have wondered why he needed to go so far into the woods to report. They might have also wondered why the Fae was suddenly garbed in his Underground clothing, with the rain making his poet shirt and riding pants stick to him.

But no one was watching. Raiv had timed this report exactly so that no one could possibly know what he was up to.

Or so he thought.

Evelyn, on her way back to the house from telling Lady goodnight, saw a strange light in the woods not far off. It seemed to glitter, and by now she recognized the Fae magic. She assumed it could just be Raiv making his report to the Labyrinth, but something told her that might not be it. She followed the light as silently as she could.

She came up on Raiv from behind, but didn't get any closer than what was absolutely necessary for hearing him. At this distance, she could also see that he was dressed in his poet shirt, riding pants, and boots. His Underground garb.

"…doing the best I can!" Raiv was saying.

Evelyn realized he was talking into a small crystal he held in his hand. It must have been his method of communicating with the Labyrinth. She couldn't hear what the crystal said back, but she heard Raiv's reply clearly.

"It's the only option left. He's falling for one of the human girls, the one I originally thought would be his undoing. If he's left alive, it would only get worse."

There was silence as the crystal spoke.

"No, I can't kill her. In her world, it would bring on a lot of attention. Her people would miss her. Plus, I'd have to get the other one too, which would just be time consuming. No, it'll have to be him…No, I don't need assistance at this point. These animals wear iron on their feet, for Underground's sake! This place is a death trap. It wouldn't be hard at all."

Evelyn had heard enough. She stood up slowly from her hiding spot, praying desperately the Raiv wouldn't turn around and see her. She began to walk, ever so lightly, back towards the property, watching, as she did so, as the crystal in Raiv's hand vanished. She didn't see the smug smirk appear on Raiv's face as he watched the crystal disintegrate. His ears were sharper than a wolf's, and he had already heard her. He turned slowly, casually, and as he did so, Evelyn froze in place.

"_Oh please," _she begged, gazing up at the dark sky. _"Please, please don't let him see me!"_

Raiv finished his turn, and his eyes met Evelyn's. There was no hiding now. He knew she was there. He was staring directly at her, and there was absolutely no excuse why she had been there except to listen to him talking to that crystal. She knew he was going to try and kill Jareth, and she knew that _he_ knew she had heard him.

There was a split second of silence, and then Evelyn took off running. She screamed as she raced recklessly through the woods, ducking beneath branches and leaping over every obstacle that was in her way. She refused to turn around, but charged forwards, moving her hands wildly in front of her face to push leaves and branches away. Thorny vines and branches tore at her arms, but she hardly felt the sting as her heart pounded fearfully within her.

"_He's going to kill Jareth! He might even kill Trinity! I have to get back! I have to tell everyone! Come on feet! Run!"_

Evelyn stumbled over a branch and then fell. She scrambled hurriedly back to her feet and continued her plight, begging with all of her strength that she would make it back to Trinity and Jareth on time. She gazed ahead; watching out for branches, and never saw the small hole in the ground that she was fast approaching. Within seconds, her foot fell into the hole, and Evelyn fell hard to the dirt. She gasped, pulled her foot out of the hole, and then hastily stood up.

Raiv was standing directly in front of her, eyes burning fire into hers, an eyebrow arched inquisitively.

There was no possible excuse to save her with, and Evelyn opened her mouth to scream. Before the sound came out, Raiv threw his hand over her mouth and then forced her back. She struggled the whole way, trying to scream, trying to kick and fight, but there was strength in that one hand that couldn't be matched, and her eyes widened in panic when her back contacted something solid and painful.

"_I will not be trapped!" _Evelyn's mind screamed. _"He can't win! He just can't!"_

Evelyn tried to focus on an escape plan, but there were far too many hindrances to her concentration. Her back hurt, hurt terribly, for she was pushed frightfully hard against a large tree. She was wet and cold, and her clothes clung to her far more than she would have liked given the situation. She wanted to pull at her shirt to loosen it, but she was frozen in place by that man's, that _Fae's_ hand over her mouth. Her wet hair clung to her face, several strands of it hanging damply over her shoulders. Raiv was standing directly in front of her, not saying a thing, but his eyes were speaking volumes. She could see his active mind at work, considering what should be done with this suspicious female. His hand alone held her firmly against the tree, and she was tempted to fall on her knees and beg him not to come any closer. He looked completely fierce, his shirt tight against his chest, showing how immensely powerful he was, and his eyes burned viciously into her. She hoped that Fae men had the decency to give women a bit of space, but this particular Fae had already demonstrated that he wasn't at all above making her uncomfortable. She couldn't scream, couldn't speak as his hand pressed solidly against her mouth, muting all sound, and she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, tried to force away the image of his cold eyes glaring into her. She was afraid, terribly, horrifically afraid, and a lone tear streamed down her cheek as she thought about what Raiv was going to do to her.

Perhaps he'd let her off with a warning, but no, that wouldn't do, for he had seen her speak up before, and she would definitely do it to save the life of her friend. He could banish her to the Bog, which wasn't the worst thing Evelyn could think of at the moment. Or, he could just continue to glare at her, never saying a word, never breaking his stride, until the whole world came to an end.

"Well," Raiv spoke, and Evelyn opened her eyes carefully. "Well, well, well. Not above a little bit of eavesdropping, are we?"

"You get your hand off me," Evelyn snarled, grabbing his hand with both of hers and shoving it away from her face. "I knew you were up to something."

He laughed, an eerie, menacing sound against the background of thunder and rain.

"You aren't afraid, are you Evelyn? You've stood up so strong until this point."

Evelyn didn't answer, but slowly began to inch her way around the tree, hoping that Raiv was one of those villains who did more monologue than he did paying attention.

She had no such luck.

Raiv grabbed her by the throat, choking out another scream, and then slammed her hard against the tree.

"So I make you uncomfortable? I scare you?" he snickered. "You're exquisite when you're helpless."

"Get away!" Evelyn shouted, bringing up one of her legs and attempting to kick him.

He grabbed her leg and twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain and grab hold of the tree to prevent herself from falling. He then moved, stealthily and confidently, grabbing her wrists as she let go of the tree and attempted to attack him again. She screamed in rage as she struggled with him, trying to pull her hands away from his and punch him solidly in the face or chest.

He was too strong. Human men are powerful enough, but Raiv had extra power from the magic he possessed, and within seconds, he slammed Evelyn's wrists above her head against the tree and pushed his body against hers, blocking out any last attempt of fighting or escape.

"What do you want?" Evelyn managed to scream, still struggling and thoroughly terrorized. He had invaded her personal space again, but this time, he had gone the full measure and was completely stopping her from moving. "Get away from me! I haven't done anything to you!"

"You won't tell Jareth or your precious Trinity a word you just heard," Raiv hissed, moving his face so it was centimeters away from hers.

"Of course not! How could I do that? That would be so foolish! Then you'd kill me and there'd be no one to save them!" Evelyn said pitifully, trying to act the part of a completely brainless captive.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Raiv snarled.

"Move away! Please?" Evelyn pleaded, terrified at his closeness.

"You wouldn't tell Trinity or Jareth a thing? Not one solid thing? You, who speak so boldly against me?"

"If you think for one second that I wouldn't do what I can to spare either of their lives, you're a fool," Evelyn growled. "I'd rather die than see either of them killed by your hand. Now back off!"

She spit, getting him right in the eye, and Raiv lost all restraint and the tiny bit of mercy that he had left. He wiped his hand across his eye, and then he turned to focus the full force of his eyes on Evelyn's.

There was nothing she could do. They held her there, trapped, and dimly she wondered that really he had no reason to keep his body pressed against hers. It's not like she could actually move, even if he did stop restraining her. His eyes held her captive.

Slowly, keeping eye contact, Raiv reached towards his boot, still pressing himself to Evelyn. She hated the movement with every fiber of her being, but there was nothing she could do to protest. He brought something out of his boot, and held it in her face. It was a knife. About a foot long, the blade was entirely black. It shimmered with a magic Evelyn didn't recognize. The hilt was covered in black leather, and was encrusted with what looked like rubies. Evelyn's heart accelerated in fear, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Raiv.

Then he took the knife and lowered it, pressing it against her stomach. She knew it would be a fatal, and painful, wound, and she closed her eyes tightly in anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, Code Green (my coauthor) and I recommend you google a picture of the Levade as you read...it'll probably help you visualize what's going on a little better.

9

The pain did not come. Evelyn opened her eyes to see Raiv watching her with amusement.

"Do you really think I would kill you?" he asked, taunting. He didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Of course not. That would be silly of me. Of course your young friend Trinity would be immediately suspicious, and Jareth would lose his faith in me. Then there would be an investigation, or I'd have to kill all of you, which would be so much work…"

Evelyn was in a state of shock, and couldn't answer even if she'd wanted to.

"It's so much easier just to use this," Raiv continued, brandishing his strange knife, "Do you like it? It's carved from onyx, because a steel or iron sword would be unhealthy for me to carry around so close to my skin. Still, it's nearly as strong, and has the most peculiar spell on it."

Without warning, he lifted Evelyn's shirt hem away from her skin and dragged the tip of the knife across her skin. It left a ragged, dark wound that didn't bleed, and yet was just as dangerous.

Evelyn was sure that she would have felt pain had she not been in such a state of shock. Now, she was beyond feeling anything, pain, wet, cold or otherwise.

"And the best part about that," Raiv said gleefully, "Is that you won't be able to tell anyone what happened, or anything of what you heard."

And Evelyn knew, deep in her heart, that he was right.

* * *

Evelyn had passed out soon after, and Raiv cheerfully carried her back to the house, where Trinity had just started to fall asleep on the couch, waiting on Evelyn. Jareth had insisted on staying with her until her friend returned, and was sitting in a recliner. Both of them jumped up when Raiv entered the living room, dripping, with Evelyn in his arms.

"What happened?!" Trinity cried, dashing to her friend.

"I'm sorry," Raiv said, "It was my fault. I should have warned her about the security spell. Still, I guess she shouldn't have been snooping around."

Trinity was confused, but Jareth was nodding his head.

"_What is he talking about?_" Trinity asked, glaring at Jareth.

"It's a standard safety measure," Jareth explained, meeting her eyes. "Whenever we communicate with the Underground from your world, a…shield of sorts forms around us. If anyone gets too close to us while we're using the crystal to communicate, it causes them to pass out. Evelyn obviously was listening a little too closely to Raiv."

"No," Trinity said bluntly, "She wouldn't do that."

Raiv, who still had Evelyn in his arms, shook his head.

"I'm not saying she wasn't too close!" Trinity snarled. She was terribly worried about her friend, and was letting the feeling out in the form of anger. "I'm saying it was just an accident. Maybe _you_ should just go farther into the woods when you report!"

Trinity followed Raiv into Evelyn's room, where he laid her down on the bed. Trinity then kicked both men out of the house so she could tend to Evelyn.

"Evelyn," the younger girl said softly as she watched her friend, willing her to wake up, "You couldn't have been spying. It was just an accident."

Tears of worry trickled in a silent river off of Trinity's face and onto the bed.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Evelyn began to wake up, groggy and disoriented. She couldn't see properly as she opened her eyes. Her room was dark, and she could just barely make out the form of someone sitting next to the bed, his or her head and arms resting on the bed.

Evelyn panicked, thinking that perhaps Raiv had succeeded in killing off Trinity and Jareth and was now just waiting for her to wake up so he could kill her too. Her fears subsided quickly when she squinted and made out Trinity's form. Perhaps the whole encounter with Raiv had been some twisted nightmare. That was it. She had dreamed the whole thing. But then, how had she ended up in bed? She didn't remember having gone into her room. Last she remembered, she had been saying goodnight to Lady.

"It was just a dream," she whispered, beginning to sit up.

The entire room spun, not subtly, but violently, and a pain, sharp and warning, shot through Evelyn's stomach. She gasped and fell back onto the bed, reaching out viciously towards the lamp next to her bed. She pulled the chain, igniting the lamp, and then reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"Please," she pleaded silently. "Please, please, please let it all have been a dream. Oh God in heaven, please!"

Her fingers shook as she pulled the fabric away from her stomach. She glanced down, and there it was, that long, jagged black dagger mark. The black seemed almost to be glistening in the dim lighting of the lamp, and Evelyn choked as tears filled her eyes.

"What is this?" she thought, tears somehow refusing to stream down her cheeks. "What did he do to me?"

She was determined, right then and there, to get up and go to Raiv, demanding that he tell her what happened. She struggled, pain roiling through her stomach, to get out of her bed. She managed to get her feet on the floor, and then she stood up, shaking for only a few seconds before the pain subsided enough for her to stand fully up.

"Ev?" Trinity's tired voice asked.

"Go ahead back to sleep, Trin," Evelyn said as calmly as she could. "I'm okay."

Trinity looked up, eyes heavy.

"What happened? Raiv said you ran into some type of barrier."

"Is that what he said?" Evelyn asked, her head hurting as she tried to scowl but a scowl just wouldn't appear. "Well, he…"

She tried, tried as hard as she could, to speak the words "Told me he's going to try and kill Jareth and then he stabbed me," but the words refused, absolutely _refused_ to come out of her mouth. As a matter of fact, her mouth wouldn't open at all. She struggled, straining every muscle in her face to speak, but she couldn't tell Trinity a thing.

"He told the truth," Evelyn managed to say.

She tried to cry, something she previously wouldn't do in front of others, but her tear ducts seemed frozen. Her eyes burned as she tried to produce tears, and not a single whimper would come out of her mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trinity asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Positive," Evelyn nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Trinity yawned.

"I need fresh air. I had a really bad dream."

Evelyn left the room and then quickly left the house, heading steadfastly towards the barn. She was angry, and absolutely, horrifically terrified. Raiv had done something; something horrid, and she had every right to know what it was that he had done with that knife of his. If he lost a couple of hours of sleep, then that was scarcely punishment for the fears she was experiencing.

It was storming dangerously outside, but Evelyn ignored the rain and went right up to the barn. She reached down, grabbed a rock (which produced some horrible pain from her stomach) and then threw it at the only small window in the barn.

No one replied to her attempt to get attention, and she turned away from the barn in exasperation. She tried to think of what exactly the knife had done to her. It was obvious that she wouldn't be allowed to say anything to give Raiv away, and while that was frightening, there were worse things she could think of. Had it enslaved her to Raiv? That thought was terrifying, and Evelyn shuddered and quickened her pace towards the house. No, he wouldn't have done that, would he?

"I don't understand. I'm so confused. He didn't kill me, but what did that knife do? Maybe the pain and the cut will wear off when he and Jareth finally leave?"

"You called?" A harsh voice asked from her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Evelyn snarled, turning and pushing Raiv roughly in the chest. "What did you do to me?"

"Is now really the time?" Raiv yawned. "In the middle of a storm? You could have woken up his majesty, and then…"

"Oh shut it!" Evelyn nearly screamed. "What did you do to me?"

"Why don't I be good and polite, like you and your friend expected me to be, and explain everything fully to you at some other time, like after dinner tomorrow night, hmm?"

"You creatures of darkness all find the most horrendous times, don't you? You can't survive without night!" Evelyn hissed, moving away from him and opening the front door of the house.

"So violent," Raiv tsked. "For all you know, I'm the only one keeping you alive right now."

Evelyn stepped into the house and slammed the door shut behind her, shivers racking her body as she went back into her room.

* * *

Morning brought with it glorious sunshine, and Trinity smiled when she woke up to see sunlight streaming into the bedroom. She turned her head to see Evelyn still asleep on her bed, cuddled up with one of her stuffed animals. The accident last night just didn't seem like it had happened, for Evelyn looked so peaceful, so surely nothing could have gone wrong. Still, Trinity had a gut feeling that something more had happened than just the stepping into a forbidden boundary…

"Morning, Trin," Evelyn murmured, not opening her eyes.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Trinity asked, getting up and shaking her head.

"All right," Evelyn smiled, trying to conceal the concerns that plagued her mind. "And you?"

"Good. I asked Jareth to help me teach Trigger to do a Levade, so he's going to show me today."

"That sounds great!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Let me go get something for breakfast."

Trinity hurried upstairs, got dressed in some good work clothes for the day, and then rushed back downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen to see that all was as it usually was. Jareth was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, and he nodded his head to her when she stepped into the room. Raiv was staying close to Evelyn, as he always did. There was one small difference, though, that Trinity noticed immediately. Evelyn wasn't trying to stay as far away as she could from Raiv. She seemed almost to invite his closeness, as though she wanted him near her, never out of her sight or earshot. Trinity determined she would have to talk to her friend about that later.

After the humans and Fae ate, they made their way to the barn, and Trinity and Evelyn quickly prepared the horses' grain. Jareth didn't question what he was to do, but silently took several of the full buckets of grain and loaded them in the girls' farm vehicle. He then went out of his way to grab a heavy bag of grain and pour it into its appropriate container.

"Wow," Trinity smiled at him. "It's nice to see you working without complaining."

"I don't always complain," Jareth snorted. "You young ladies are trying to help me. Raiv, why don't you and I go feed the middle their grain while the girls get the back?"

"I think you and Trinity should get the back," Evelyn said quickly. "Raiv and I will get the middle."

She grabbed the grain buckets for the middle pastures and then handed all six of them to Raiv. She placed them hard in his arms, and then walked to the wheelbarrow full of hay and began to push it towards the middle.

"I guess that leaves us to get the back," Trinity smiled at Jareth.

He didn't speak, but got into the farm vehicle and sat still while Trinity drove the vehicle to the back property.

The two worked in silence, giving grain to horses, tying the horses that needed to be tied, and then dishing out hay to everyone. There was no doubt in Trinity's mind that Jareth had certainly developed stronger muscles over the past days of constant lifting and farm work. His arms were strong, and his hands, previously pale and unaccustomed to labor, were powerful and swift to move. She watched him, somewhat admiringly, as he lifted several flakes of hay and tossed them into one of the pastures. It was a marvel to her that the King of the Goblins, originally so dainty and prideful, had such strong, powerful muscles.

Jareth felt Trinity's eyes watching him, and he turned and smirked, his eyes glittering.

"Do you make it a habit of admiring me so?" he asked.

"I just…I was noting how much stronger you've gotten," Trinity stumbled.

"I'm sure," Jareth answered. "Have I improved?"

"Definitely," Trinity choked.

"I once had hundreds of admirers in the royal courts," Jareth said, somewhat wistfully as he grabbed more hay and threw it over a fence.

"Why was that? Was that because they all wanted your crown?" Trinity asked.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I suppose some of them did. I like to think I was just gorgeous."

"Okay. Not a trace of humility in your body, is there?" Trinity asked.

Jareth laughed.

"I'm used to being given loads of attention," he grinned. "What did you expect? I am a king, after all, and I'm not entirely unattractive."

"No, you aren't, but you don't need to brag about it," Trinity mumbled.

"There were those that seemed to care about me for who I was, as a person," Jareth said, his voice lowering. "There was a time I thought Sarah…"

"Hey," Trinity said gently, "I'm sure there were those who did care about you. I think the horses are just about done. Let's get back to the barn."

She glanced over at Jareth as she drove, observing the tight lines around his mouth and eyes. He was really upset about everything with Sarah, and he fought so hard to hide it. He was a king, and he would not, would _not_ let his true feelings be displayed, even when he was deeply hurt.

* * *

When the morning feed was completed, Trigger, Spiff, Storm and Lady were tacked up and led into the arena. Jareth kept Spiff moving alongside Trinity and Trigger, instructing Trinity as he did so. He explained the Levade to her with intricate details, even explaining how it would feel to her as a rider when Trigger performed the on-command rear. He could make even the simplest procedures sound wonderful and exciting, and Trinity was fully prepared when he walked her, step by step, through teaching Trigger to perform the Levade.

When Trigger was comfortable with doing the Levade without a rider, Jareth encouraged Trinity to get back up on the large horse's back and sit the Levade when the powerful horse reared. Trinity was quite nervous, but Jareth spoke to her comfortingly, encouragingly, and a few minutes later, she asked Trigger to do a Levade.

Without hesitation, the large horse reared up into the air, Trinity clinging to his mane for dear life.

Evelyn applauded when Trigger's front hooves touched the ground, and Trinity beamed with pleasure.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, patting Trigger energetically on the neck. "Did you see that? He was brilliant! He was awesome!"

"Are you going to do it again?" Jareth asked, a pleased smile on his face.

"Of course!" Trinity said enthusiastically.

The morning ride passed too quickly for Trinity. Minutes flew past as she worked with Trigger, teaching him a variety of tricks while Jareth instructed her. She was impressed that Jareth knew so much about horses and how to ride, and she wanted to get as much information out of him as she could.

Trinity's legs were trembling with muscle exhaustion when she rode Trigger up to the front of the barn. She stopped him and then pulled her legs out of the stirrups of her saddle. To her utmost surprise, Jareth dismounted before she did and then came to her side and offered her his hand. She took it, stunned, and then dismounted as gracefully as she could, feeling like a great lady with her hand in the hand of some great knight.

Jareth smiled slightly at the surprised look on the young lady's face. Trinity could act as immune to his charm as she liked, but her eyes couldn't hide a thing she was thinking. She was thoroughly entranced by his behavior, by his handsomeness, by the strength in his hand.

"That was quite a ride you had," Raiv interrupted the moment, swinging out of Storm's saddle. "Very impressive, Miss Trinity."

Trinity shook her head and looked away from Jareth, blushing viciously as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her.

"Of course it was impressive!" Evelyn said cheerfully. "Trinity's a good rider."

She brought Lady to a stop and then hurried to get her feet out of the stirrups, trying to dismount before Raiv could offer to assist her. She was too late, and with a sigh, she watched him come to a stand next to her.

"Ev, don't you like dismounting by yourself?" Trinity asked, catching a flicker of annoyance in her friend's eyes.

"Of course I do. I especially don't like falling into the arms of a…" Evelyn began, but her mouth again refused to open when she wanted to say "murderer" and she hastily changed her word. "…Noble Fae such as Raiv. I wouldn't want him to get all filthy with my dirty hands."

"Oh, that doesn't bother me," Raiv smirked, enjoying her discomfort.

"I don't need help, thank you," Evelyn said, and then swung out of the saddle.

To her utmost disgust, she landed on the ground without his assistance, but as soon as her feet hit the ground, his arms were around her, as though he had thought she was falling off.

"Safe landing, I presume?" he asked, releasing her.

"Of course," she growled, turning to face him, her eyes burning into his.

"Was that really necessary?" Trinity asked, frowning at Raiv.

Raiv didn't answer, but turned away from Evelyn and tended to Storm.

* * *

Lisa arrived right before lunch, and she greeted Jareth and Raiv politely before she threw her arms around Trinity and then Evelyn.

"What are you all up to?" she asked, smiling at her friends.

"We went riding this morning. Trinity learned a new trick on Trig," Evelyn smiled at Trinity.

"It was so much fun! Do you have any lessons today, or can you ride with us?" Trinity asked Lisa.

"I have two lessons later, but I can ride with you after lunch!"

"Terrific!" Evelyn and Trinity both exclaimed.

"So what exactly are Jareth and Raiv doing here again?" Lisa asked Trinity and Evelyn as they walked towards the house minutes later.

"Evelyn already told you," Trinity shrugged. "They're from the Labyrinth. We're trying to get Jareth to care about people again so he can go back to his world without hurting anyone."

"Right. And I'm Jack Sparrow, come forward in time to steal the horses," Lisa laughed, rolling her eyes. "You two have been hanging around each other for too long without a break."

"Well, where else would they be from?" Evelyn asked innocently. "They sure don't look like they're from here."

"Jareth could just be trapped in the 80s still," Lisa chuckled. "And Raiv, well… he looks like he could be from now. Not exactly what I expected you to be interested in, Ev."

"Interested in?" Evelyn gasped. "Where on earth did that come from?"

"He seems to admire you quite a bit," Lisa grinned. "That's for that comment about Evan earlier."

"Ah," Evelyn said, glancing over her shoulder to see Raiv following a short distance away, his dark eyes boring into hers. "I'm not quite interested in him."

"But you love his eyes."

"Now see here!" Evelyn said, throwing her hands out in dismay. "I only teased you once about Evan! That's two insults now about Raiv."

"Insults?" Raiv grinned, stepping closer to Evelyn and smirking at her. "I'm not the worst person you've ever seen."

"Raiv has the ability to blend in with whatever culture he happens to be in," Jareth said, stepping in front of the girls and opening the house door for them. "He also has the ability to make himself look younger."

"How old is he now? He looks about your age," Lisa said with interest.

"He's about four thousand five. I'm four thousand," Jareth said easily.

"Weeks old?" Lisa asked, confused.

"No, years," Jareth answered.

"Oh, you're good," Lisa said, eyes wide. "Trinity, are you sure these two aren't clowns from the circus?"

Jareth's eyes darkened, and Trinity answered quickly.

"No, they aren't clowns. Here. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

The afternoon came, and with it came one of Raiv's clever tricks. He timed it perfectly, waiting until Lisa, Trinity and Evelyn were all too busy to notice anything. He and Jareth were standing on the grass with their horses, waiting for the girls to finish tacking up their mounts.

"Your majesty," Raiv said with interest, catching sight of something glistening slightly in the grass. "I found something."

"What is it?" Jareth asked, curiosity piqued because of his comrade's apparent interest.

"It seems one of the horses threw a shoe."

Evelyn glanced up from Lady's side, her eyes wide when she heard the words "horses" and "shoe."

"Be careful," Jareth warned. "It's got iron in it…"

"I'll just pick it up and throw it somewhere, I suppose," Raiv said, dropping onto one knee and picking up the horseshoe.

"Jareth!" Evelyn called, watching as Raiv buried his fingers in the grass. "Jareth, I need help!"

"Wait a moment. Iron can be deadly, and I want to make certain Raiv isn't harmed," Jareth replied.

"Here we go," Raiv said, picking up the horseshoe and looking at it carefully. Out of the corner of his brown eye, he saw Jareth standing, unassuming; waiting to make sure that _Raiv_ wasn't harmed.

"Jareth!" Evelyn called again. "I really need help! Please! I can't get this, and it's hurting my fingers! Help!"

"Girl," Jareth sighed. "What is the matter?"

"Oh!" Raiv suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, this is agony! It's drawing my power out! Your majesty!"

"Let it go!" Jareth demanded. "Iron can kill you, and you know it! Put it down!"

"It's stuck!" Raiv shouted, pain seeping through his voice.

"Jareth! Help!" Evelyn cried.

Jareth was torn. Help the damsel in distress, or see to it that the iron didn't kill his friend? He took a step towards Evelyn, and it was at that precise moment that Raiv turned and threw the iron shoe hard towards Jareth in a simulated attempt to rid him of the deadly iron and kill his superior with it.

Evelyn nearly fainted again when the shoe just missed Jareth, and her face was pale when Jareth walked over to her, arms folded stiffly across his chest.

"What is it you need?" he growled, annoyed.

"The girth," Evelyn's voice quivered. "I can't tighten it."

Jareth sighed and went to the horse's side. As he did so, Evelyn's eyes caught Raiv's, and he glared at her, eyes threatening and deadly.

"What was wrong?" Trinity asked, stepping over to Jareth.

"Apparently, your friend's girth wouldn't tighten," Jareth scowled, easily pulling the girth and tying it in place.

"Ev, what on earth is the problem?" Trinity asked, perplexed that Evelyn couldn't tighten her own girth. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just fine," Evelyn smiled. "I guess I loosened it for you," she said to Jareth.

"And people would think I have mental problems if I walked around in my Labyrinth garb," he grumbled as he stepped past Evelyn and walked over to Raiv.

"Let me see your hand," he ordered his companion.

Raiv held his hand out to his king, and Jareth inspected it carefully.

"It doesn't look damaged," he said. "Where is the shoe?"

"In the grass," Raiv answered. "Don't touch it, my king."

"I have it," Trinity said, picking up the shoe. "I wonder what that was doing in the grass? Lisa, did one of the horses throw a shoe the other day?"

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "You know, those two can really act," she said, gesturing to Raiv and Jareth.

"They do a bit of acting ever now and then," Trinity sighed, shaking her head.

Everything was so overwhelming! Evelyn needed help over a girth. Raiv got locked onto an iron horse shoe. Jareth was becoming more charming with every passing day. Lisa probably thought everyone was entirely loony. Things couldn't possibly get more mysterious! If only she could figure out what exactly was going on…


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: once again, message if you're confused about horsey terms

10

"Oh my gosh!" Trinity suddenly exclaimed.

The three people at the table with her reacted in varying degrees of curiosity.

Evelyn looked up sharply from her dinner.

Raiv glanced up, uninterested.

Jareth turned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Trig's bridle!" Trinity continued, "I left it at the barn. I was gonna clean it tonight up here but I left it."

"Didn't we clean it with the other tack four days ago?" Jareth asked, confused.

"Uh…no," Trinity ducked her head, "It's brand new, and not quite ready to use yet, so I've been keeping it separate from the others while I do the leather treatments…I'll just go get it."

Embarrassed, she dashed to the door and out into the night. Jareth noticed how dark it was outside, and he sighed. He didn't like the idea of the small girl being out in all that darkness by herself.

"I'm going to help her look," he said, rising from the table.

He didn't notice Raiv wince when he said the word "help".

Jareth walked down to the barn swiftly, not noticing until he got there that the tack room light was on. That's where he found Trinity, who was just retrieving the new bridle from its hook. It _was_ separate from all the tack they had cleaned. She'd kept it behind one of the saddles.

"Oh," she said when she turned and saw him. "Uh…hi."

Trinity's heart had skipped a few beats when she'd seen the goblin king in the tack room, and now it was racing. She wondered if the Fae could hear it.

Jareth smiled in a sort of sideways way. "It's dark out," was all he offered for explanation of his presence.

"I really don't mind," Trinity said, blushing furiously, not meeting his eyes. She walked around him and hit the light switch, plunging the barn into darkness.

Jareth heard her exit the barn, and followed slightly behind her when she entered the moonlight. "You don't mind the dark?" he asked.

Trinity shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. Especially when the moon's out. Really, I just like looking at the stars." She motioned upward.

Jareth saw now that the sky was completely clear. The sight triggered a memory, and he stopped, gazing at the millions of stars he saw.

Trinity heard the footsteps behind her cease, and she turned. She could just barely make out Jareth's outline. He was looking at the stars as if he searched for something. Curious, the girl walked over to him, looping her arm through the bridle she still carried. It wasn't until she was very close that she heard Jareth speak.

"I move the stars for no one," he murmured. Trinity couldn't tell if this was for her ears or not, but she knew who he was thinking about.

"Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing a path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars," the girl sang softly a different song.

Jareth turned to look at her. She saw his eyes sparkle in the darkness, and smiled a little at him.

"You really miss her, don't you," she said. It wasn't really a question, and Jareth didn't answer. Trinity wasn't looking at him. "I guess I really can't say anything to help. You feel a lot of pain right now."

Jareth had turned away now.

"But," the girl was continuing, "Would you believe me if I told you I knew exactly how you felt? I don't guess you would believe me, but it's true. Someone broke my heart, not even a year ago. I trusted this person implicitly. I gave them my heart. But then…" the girl was unable to continue. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Jareth said nothing. He was torn apart by her story, aggravated that someone would hurt this girl who was so enjoyable to be around. And yet, he felt…a good sense. He realized that the feeling of being trusted with this painful story warmed him.

Trinity had gotten past the lump in her throat, and, still not looking at Jareth, kept going. "It feels like you can never open your heart again. You almost don't want to trust anyone, because you're afraid that the next person you trust – the next person you give your heart to – is going to be just the same. You don't want to be hurt again."

The goblin king was stunned. It was like this girl – whom he'd known for less than a week – was reading his heart as she would a book. He felt her place her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't really have to move the stars," Trinity said quietly, "I think they're beautiful just the way they are."

The Fae man looked in the girl's direction, and could see just enough so that he knew she wasn't looking at the night sky, but at him. He smiled sadly, and placed one of his hands over hers on his shoulder, and squeezed it gently. "Maybe someday," he said softly, "I'll find someone I can move the stars for." He waved a hand towards the sky, and they both looked up.

There and gone so briefly that they could have blinked and missed it, was a shooting star.

* * *

Evelyn was still inside, growing more and more anxious. Raiv would not stop glaring at her, and she was afraid that he'd try something again if Jareth and Trinity didn't come back soon. She was torn between giving them as much time together as possible (for Jareth opening his heart was now that much more important) and her own safety. Maybe the goblin king still trusted Raiv, but Evelyn knew better. Just because she had thwarted his first attempt to kill Jareth didn't mean he wouldn't try again.

Raiv had just opened his mouth, presumably to make a scathing remark, when Jareth opened the front door. Evelyn heard an audible snap as the evil Fae's teeth came together.

Jareth was holding the door open for Trinity, smiling slightly. She was smiling too, but she wouldn't look at him. When she was inside, Jareth turned and motioned for Raiv to follow him. They were going to retire for the night.

When the men were gone, Evelyn tried to breathe a sigh of relief. However, whatever magic Raiv had put on her would not even let her do that. It came out like a wistful sigh, and Trinity was immediately on the alert.

"Evelyn?" the young girl asked, "What is wrong? Up until like twelve hours ago you hated Raiv, and he made you uncomfortable. Now, I ask you questions about him and you say one thing but it sounds like you want to say something else. Now you're sighing over him. What gives?"

Evelyn could at least be relieved that her teenage friend noticed something was wrong. She nearly cried with joy, although it was out of her character. Raiv's magic prevented her from saying anything, but she could at least crack a relieved smile at Trinity.

Trinity was extremely confused, but she held it in. "You are really weird."

"Yeah, I know," Evelyn nodded, subconsciously brushing her hand across her wounded stomach. "So, did you and Jareth have a good conversation?"

"I understand how he feels," Trinity said softly. "He's really hurt."

"I would be too if the love of my life had refused me," Evelyn said quietly. "Poor Goblin King. I'm sure you'll be able to help him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Trinity sighed.

* * *

Evelyn couldn't sleep well that night, much to Trinity's concern. Trinity awoke, hours after having fallen asleep, to hear Evelyn thrashing about on her bed, something she hadn't ever previously done. It sounded like she was whimpering, like a horrendous nightmare had unleashed itself on her.

"No!" Evelyn exclaimed in her sleep. "No! No!"

She settled down after exclaiming "No" several more times, but then she went back to her thrashing, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position but failing miserably. One of her blankets fell off the bed, accompanied by two pillows, and Trinity sat up and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Ev," she called gently. "Ev, wake up."

Evelyn, to Trinity's shock, ripped her arm away from her friend's gentle hand and continued battling, still asleep, with her pillows.

"Evelyn!" Trinity shouted, and Evelyn sat up abruptly, eyes opening wide.

"What? What is it?" Evelyn asked, looking about in all directions, trying to find the reason for Trinity's shout.

"You were yelling. What is wrong?" Trinity asked, cautiously putting her hand back on Evelyn's arm.

"I…I couldn't sleep…" Evelyn stammered uncertainly.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Dreaming? Was I dreaming?" Evelyn asked blankly.

"What has gotten into you? You were nearly screaming, and now you don't know why," Trinity frowned.

"I…" Evelyn struggled again to tell her friend the truth, but the mysterious spell refused to let her. "I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I'll say!" Trinity sighed. "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," Evelyn said wearily, lying back down on her bed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Evelyn cuddled up again with her pillows, her face turned away from Trinity. She listened as her friend lay back down, and then squeezed her eyes shut tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: if you go to ichobanarose. deviantart. com you can see my drawings of the characters. or you can go to my profile to see the direct links. right now pictures are up of Raiv and the modern-ified Jareth. go check them out!

11

The "Stars and Stripes Forever" awoke Trinity the next morning, and she looked up to see Evelyn's cell phone vibrating on the table next to Evelyn's bed. Evelyn, for the first time that Trinity had ever seen, didn't wake up with the alarm clock. She didn't even appear to hear it, and Trinity reached over and tapped Evelyn on the shoulder.

"Ev. Time to wake up."

Evelyn was deep in sleep, and it took several more tries before Trinity finally shook her friend awake.

"I don't want to get up," Evelyn mumbled and then stood up.

For one split second, it looked like Evelyn's legs would buckle, but she straightened up quickly enough and then walked over to her closet.

"You okay?" Trinity frowned, watching as Evelyn groggily opened the closet door.

"Sure. Just fine," Evelyn sighed, her stomach aching momentarily as she swung the door open. "What are the plans for today?"

"Melanie and Candace are coming over to ride, but that's about all I know of."

"I have two lessons this afternoon," Evelyn said, rummaging about in one of her drawers. "I want to spend as much time as I can with Lady today, so maybe we can ride after we feed everyone this morning?"

"Sounds good. What are we going to have for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure," Evelyn shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"We still have some pizza in the refrigerator. I know you like that for breakfast," Trinity said cheerfully.

"No. I just don't feel like eating," Evelyn shook her head. "But you can have some, by all means."

* * *

Evelyn went out of her way to make sure that Trinity and Jareth fed the horses together that morning. The older girl's heart ached as she watched Jareth and Trinity riding towards the front pastures in the farm vehicle. She wanted so badly to tell them what had happened to her, but she couldn't. She had tried writing out a message to Trinity, but as soon as she put her pen to the paper, the ink refused to flow. She had tried three pens, and none of them had worked. Then she had tried, tried _desperately_, to show Trinity her wound, but a soon as she had tried to lift up her shirt, the fabric became stuck like cement to her stomach.

"It's not fair," Evelyn said quietly, stepping into the feed room and lowering herself to pick up the buckets for the back pastures. "Why does it always hurt to do what's right?"

She grabbed hold of the grain buckets and began to lift them. The muscles in her arms convulsed as she lifted up the buckets, and then the muscles went completely weak. The buckets dropped, and Evelyn cried out in pain as her stomach twisted from the muscle exertion.

"Dear me," a sympathetic voice spoke from the doorway. "Do you need help?"

"Get out!" Evelyn snarled, not even bothering to look up at Raiv.

"If I leave, you'll never get to feed the middle because you won't be able to pick up the buckets," Raiv said easily, folding his arms across his chest.

"I will so," Evelyn growled. "Trinity and Jareth will come back and see that I can't lift the buckets. Then they'll get suspicious, and you'll be exposed."

Raiv tsked, shaking his head slightly and his eyes burning into Evelyn's.

"You are quite the fighter. I commend you for that."

"Why can't I cry? I want so badly to cry, but I can't!" Evelyn exclaimed, looking up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "I never thought I'd actually _want_ to cry, but it would make me feel so much better."

"If you started crying," Raiv said with a wave of his hand. "Then Jareth and Trinity would know something was wrong, and we don't want them to know that, do we? You may want to go ahead and pick those buckets up. The horses must be hungry."

Evelyn sighed and dropped down to pick up the buckets again. Some of the grain had spilled, and she scooped it up and put it quickly in its appropriate bucket. Raiv's shadow loomed over her body as she did this, and she shuddered when she considered how she was on her hands and knees before him.

"How can I pick these up if I'm so weak?" she whispered, looking up at him pitifully.

"You can't," Raiv said, folding his arms across his chest, a smirk playing about his mouth. "You've been trying to teach Jareth humility. Perhaps this requires some humility of your own."

"Please," she said quietly. "Please help me. Please heal me. I don't like feeling like this. I don't know why I'm so weak and so tired. Raiv, please help me."

She had submitted herself far lower than Raiv had expected her to, but he was accustomed to people being on their hands and knees before him, and he wasn't greatly flattered by Evelyn's humility. She even had the grace to look down when she spoke to him, avoiding his eyes again. She was entirely at his disposal, and she knew it. Her attitude strengthened Raiv's desire for power, and he raised his head a bit more, haughtily, and placed a hand on her head, letting his fingers touch her soft hair.

"Get up," he ordered, and she grabbed hold of his hand and struggled to her feet.

It hurt her fiercely to stand up like that, and her stomach cried out in pain as she stood up. She stumbled a bit and grabbed hold of Raiv for support. Her lips quivered as she realized that, had he not been standing there, she wouldn't have been able to make it all the way up without nearly dying from the pain. She didn't let go of him, but leaned into him, trying to support herself and refusing to look into his face. Had she looked, she would have seen a triumphant glow in his eyes and that wicked, horrible smirk on his face.

* * *

Jareth finished tying up Little Dude, and then he walked over to the pasture where the larger horses were and draped his arms casually across the fence.

"You seem concerned about something," he remarked, noting the tight lines on Trinity's face as she leaned against Trigger, watching him eat.

"Mm… Not really," Trinity said, deciding not to tell Jareth all that was going on in her mind. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to do today? Your magic seems to be returning somewhat, and you might not be here much longer."

"Are not your friends spending the day here?" Jareth asked, reaching out and patting Sunny on the nose.

"They are, but we can still do what you would like. What do you think will help you get your power back? Is there anything Evelyn or I can do to help you more?"

"You can continue doing what you are already doing," Jareth smiled slightly, pushing away from the fence.

"And what is that?"

"Sharing your lives with me and showing me how to care for others. Last night, Trinity, was the first time in a long time that I allowed anyone to comfort me concerning Sarah. I know you didn't mention her name," he said, quickly putting a hand up when Trinity opened her mouth, "but you showed me that life doesn't end just because someone walks away from us. Here, in this humble place, I am learning to see with new eyes. I am learning to think with my heart as well as my intellect and my logic. You and your companion have both treated me as just another being, not some high and lofty king, and, while I don't always appreciate it, it is assisting me in becoming more of what the Underground needs. I thank you for that."

"Do you mean that?" Trinity asked, climbing over the fence and then standing in front of him. "Do you really appreciate what we are doing for you, or are you really upset about it and you're just saying all of that to be a gentleman?"

"I sincerely mean what I say," Jareth said, locking his eyes on her own. "This is what I needed. I needed to come here and learn, once again, who I really am."

"And who is that?" Trinity whispered, her eyes drowning in his.

"A man whose life is meant to serve others, not to be served. A king whose first priority is the cares and concerns of his people, not his own well-being or his own heart. Only by giving his heart to the needs of others can he be the king his world deserves."

"You really are learning so much," Trinity said quietly. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"You opened your heart last night," Jareth said, reaching out and taking a piece of hay out of Trinity's dark hair. "It's about time I started opening mine."

Trinity was tempted to take his hand in hers, but she stood still, studying his eyes and trying to see into his heart. He had just revealed so much to her in so few sentences. She wanted to see deeper into his soul, to know more about this marvelous man, his likes and dislikes, his joys and his sorrows.

He studied her as well, not saying a word, but just looking into her heart, which was very nearly open before him. He could see that she wanted to know more about him, and he determined that over the course of the next few days, he would reveal more of his inner self to her.

The sound of wheels grinding against gravel broke the magic spell that had lingered over Trinity and Jareth, and both looked towards the driveway to see Lisa's Maxima moving towards them.

Trinity waved to her friends and then smiled when she saw them waving back to her. She gulped down the butterflies that had been floating about in her stomach, and then turned and walked towards the farm vehicle.

"I think we can go back to the barn now," she said. "Evelyn and Raiv are probably almost done with the back and middle."

"He's taken quite a liking to your friend," Jareth said, sliding into the vehicle with her.

"So he has."

Trinity started the vehicle and then drove it back towards the barn. She considered telling Jareth her concerns about Evelyn, but then brushed that thought aside. There wasn't anything too terribly strange going on, she supposed. Yes, Evelyn had gone unconscious, but there was a reason for that. She had had a nightmare, but how odd was that? As for her wanting to be near Raiv…well…

* * *

"So, you're from the Labyrinth?" Candace asked, eyebrow arched as she looked from Jareth to Raiv.

"That's right," Jareth nodded, a halter and lead rope thrown over his shoulder.

"So what are you doing here again?" Melanie drilled, gazing at Raiv.

"His majesty must stay here until he can learn to care again," Raiv explained for the third time since the girls had arrived.

"How did you get here?" Melanie asked.

"Magic," Raiv answered.

"Poof!" Evelyn said, trying to add some comedy to the situation.

"Right," Candace said, not convinced. "So what are we doing this morning?"

"Riding, of course!" Melanie said enthusiastically. "I claim Storm!"

"I may just watch this morning," Evelyn said, a bright idea having dawned upon her.

Why not act completely out of the ordinary, that way everyone would know something was entirely wrong?

"What?" Lisa exclaimed, looking at Evelyn.

"I don't really want to ride today," Evelyn shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Why?" Trinity asked, eyes wide.

Evelyn tried to think quickly, think of something incredible to say.

"It's too long of a walk to get Lady," she answered. "It's hot out, I'm already sticky and sweaty, and I don't want to walk all the way up and down a huge hill to get a horse."

"You're kidding, right?" Melanie burst out.

"It is rather hot," Raiv said, coming up and putting a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "I'll get Lady for you, Evelyn."

"Oh, you're too kind. You don't have to," Evelyn said, trying to make her voice drip with sarcasm, but instead she sounded like she truly appreciated Raiv's gesture.

Everyone dispersed to get his or her horse, and Evelyn groaned with frustration.

"Now they just think I'm a moron," she sighed.

"Miss Evelyn, might I make a suggestion?" Raiv asked from behind her, sending shivers up Evelyn's spine as he moved some hair away from her neck and ear and then leaned in closer to her.

"Only if you'll allow me to make a suggestion to you," Evelyn breathed sharply as one of his arms wrapped around her stomach, touching her sensitive wound.

"Stop trying to save yourself. It won't work, and it will only make me angrier. Do not forget that Jareth and I share a room at night. It would be so simple for me to simply cut his throat then. If you keep trying my patience, I'll stab Trinity just as I stabbed you, and she won't be able to say anything either," Raiv hissed into her ear.

Evelyn could have been terrorized by his words, but she had a faith and an inner strength that prevented her from cowering in fear. She turned to look up at him, her green eyes burning into his.

"I suggest you stop getting so close to me and stop threatening me," she growled. "You've already done enough dirty work. Stop invading my space, and stop treating me like I'm a pawn."

"How would you have me treat you? Like a friend?" Raiv sneered, pushing himself closer to her. "As for you being a pawn… that's exactly what you are. You're only going to get weaker over the next several days, and you're going to need someone to lean on. And don't give me that whole 'stay away from me' garbage. You haven't any power anymore," he said, grabbing hold of her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "I'm the master now. You're just the whelp that listens to me."

Evelyn cried out in rage and slapped him hard across the face. He dropped his hand and then raised it to his cheek where her burning slap stung terribly.

"You listen," Evelyn hissed. "I know I try and stay reserved, and I know that sometimes I'm weak, but don't you dare, _don't you dare_, treat me like I'm nothing! I have more strength than you realize. I stopped you from killing Jareth yesterday, and don't think that I'm not going to keep saving him until you run out of ideas! Even if that means stabbing me again, even if you have to kill me, I will not stop! Do you understand, you evil, menacing Fae? You can do what you like to me, but I will never let you hurt my friends! So long as I have life, I will fight you!"

"Words bravely spoken, but do you know the severity of what you just said?" Raiv asked, rubbing his cheek. "You have brought even more danger upon yourself."

"So be it," Evelyn said, standing up straighter. "I will not let you destroy Trinity."

Raiv sneered and then left her to get Lady. As soon as he moved away, Evelyn collapsed on her hands and knees, trembling like a wildflower in a windstorm.

* * *

The horseback ride that morning was very pleasant. Jareth ended up riding Star, who was Spiff's pasture companion, and the horse settled right down for him. Raiv rode a horse named Rosie, and he stayed as close to Evelyn as was possible. When she dismounted, so did he. When she needed to untack Lady, he was there, taking her saddle and bridle for her.

It was also quite noticeable that Jareth stayed by Trinity's side. He held pleasant little conversations with her and the other girls, for Candace and Melanie were bound and determined to expose what he really was, since he just _couldn't_ be from the Labyrinth, and they asked him numerous questions.

How many siblings did he have? He had three, all of them younger than he was.

How big exactly was his kingdom? Well, he was the king of the entire Labyrinth as well as several bordering kingdoms.

How did politics work in the Underground? The king, who had several advisors to assist him, ruled the Underground. He had full say in everything that happened there, and if he didn't like something, he could change it with just a few words.

Jareth answered each and every question honestly, and he did his best not to roll his eyes. In the Labyrinth he was never questioned. He was the king, and one didn't ask the king questions. Here, however, these humans seemed to have undying curiosity, and if he wanted to get back to his Labyrinth, he needed to answer them politely.

Lunchtime arrived quickly, and the girls chose a movie to watch while they ate. Evelyn attempted to sit next to Trinity or one of the other girls, but Raiv was good, and before Evelyn could object, he sat down next to her on the couch. Jareth and Trinity each took one of the recliners, and the other girls stretched themselves out on the floor.

"So we're off on another adventure with Jack Sparrow," Evelyn said cheerfully, trying to hide her disgust at Raiv's closeness.

"That we are. I want my jar of dirt," Lisa grinned.

"And really bad eggs," Trinity added.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Evelyn cheered and the girls started laughing.

Throughout the movie, Trinity kept looking back and forth from Jareth to the television to see if the Goblin King was interested. He seemed quite amused by Jack Sparrow, and she could see that his brilliant mind was fast at work, taking in the whole story.

This was one of Evelyn's favorite movies, and she usually quoted to it, but Trinity realized, after an hour, that her friend hadn't said anything, and she looked over to Evelyn and visibly started. Evelyn was lying down, her eyes closed and her head in Raiv's lap. How she had ended up like that was a mystery, but the very fact that she had fallen asleep during one of her favorite movies was odd. Raiv didn't seem to mind. He looked quite comfortable, cuddled up with Evelyn sleeping against him.

"Ev," Trinity called, and the other girls looked up at her.

"So that's why she wasn't quoting!" Lisa exclaimed, looking over at Evelyn's sleeping form. "She must be exhausted! How late did you all stay up last night?"

"Not late at all," Trinity said.

"Raiv, such closeness isn't commended in the Goblin City," Jareth spoke with a frown.

"Yes Sire, but she fell asleep on me. What would you have me do? If I move, I will awaken her," Raiv answered respectfully.

"So move then!" Trinity declared. "She wouldn't want to be caught dead having fallen asleep on you."

Raiv nodded and began to shift, trying to work it so he could move without Evelyn waking up. To everyone's astonishment, she cuddled up more, looking completely at peace in her awkward position.

"Ev," Candace said, reaching up and shaking Evelyn's arm. "Jack's about to get eaten by the cannibals. Wake up!"

Evelyn opened her eyes, and it took her several seconds to realize where she was. She started to sit up slowly, her face burning red.

"I'm sorry…" she stammered. "That probably looked weird. I'm going to lay down in my room."

She stood up, muscles screaming in protest as she did so, and then left the room.

"What is up with her?" Melanie asked, concerned. "Is she sick?"

"The past week has been very overwhelming," Jareth said easily. "She is probably just worn out from everything that has happened."

"But she never falls asleep during a movie, and she definitely doesn't just fall into some man's arms!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Have you never been that tired?" Jareth asked, settling back in his seat. "Raiv, you could have woken her up earlier and kept her out of your arms."

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Raiv said, bowing his head. "I didn't know quite what to do."

"Shall we continue the movie?" Jareth asked. "This is quite interesting."

Trinity sat back as the movie continued, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. There was no denying it. Something was terribly wrong with Evelyn. Evelyn would never, _never_ fall asleep watching Johnny Depp. She was usually the one talking and cheering on the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And she would most certainly not have been so deeply asleep that she didn't know whom she was resting on.

Jareth noted Trinity's concern, and her worries bothered him. He had come to enjoy Trinity's constant cheerfulness, and seeing her so deep in thought and concerned affected him.

"Trinity," he spoke, leaning over so as not to interrupt the movie. "If you wish, I can speak with Miss Evelyn later."

"No," Trinity whispered. "She won't tell you anything. She won't even tell _me_ what's going on, and I'm her friend."

"Shall I speak to Raiv about it? He has been spending a good deal of time with her," Jareth suggested.

"Maybe you should," Trinity nodded. "Since he's your close friend, he'll probably tell you what's happening. I can't get anything out of Evelyn. I'll be right back."

Trinity stood up and made her way towards Evelyn's room. She stepped quietly into the darkened room and gazed at her friend, sleeping deeply on her bed.

"Maybe you are sick," Trinity whispered, moving to her friend and putting a hand on Evelyn's forehead.

Her forehead was cool to the touch, showing that there was no fever. Her breathing was normal, and she looked completely at peace.

"What is wrong?" Trinity asked her sleeping friend, moving a strand of brown hair off of Evelyn's forehead. "What is it you aren't telling me?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Evelyn slept while Jareth, Trinity and Raiv fed the horses their evening grain and hay. She awoke as Trinity was making dinner, and she made her way into the kitchen, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello. How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours," Trinity smiled gently, stirring some pasta.

"I must have been really tired."

Jareth and Raiv walked into the house just then, and Trinity took hold of Evelyn's arm.

"Ev," she said cheerfully. "I want to show you something I drew in my sketchbook. Come with me?"

"Sure," Evelyn nodded and then left the room with Trinity.

Jareth walked over to the pot of pasta and began to stir it, motioning for Raiv to sit down on one of the barstools as he did so.

"Miss Evelyn," Jareth said as he stirred. "Has been having some sort of problems. She has been acting a bit unusual, according to Trinity, and I thought I'd discuss it with you, since you and Evelyn seem to have become closer over the past few days. Has she told you anything about what is ailing her?"

"She has told me nothing," Raiv said, eyes wide with disbelief. "Is she all right? What is the matter?"

"Trinity said Evelyn's been uncommonly tired. She's also been treating you in a way that she would never, according to Trinity, treat a man."

"How so?" Raiv asked curiously.

"She fell asleep in your arms. She's been trying to keep you close to her, and she can't seem to look at you without her eyes having a wistful look to them. Trinity is very concerned. Are you certain Evelyn has told you nothing? Have you unintentionally done something to her to make her so…changed?"

"No Sire," Raiv said, meeting his king's eyes with his own.

"I must remind you, Raiv, that she is a young woman and you should be giving her proper distance."

"Yes, your majesty. I am, Sire."

"You linger near her greatly. Do you perhaps have some feelings for her?" Jareth asked, turning to face the older Fae.

"I do, Sire," Raiv said, bowing his head. "She is attractive to me. She is nothing like the Fae women of our world. Evelyn has a sharp intellect and a quick wit, two things I find most appealing."

"It would do you well to remember that she is human, and up until recently, she had been avoiding your endeavors," Jareth said pointedly.

"She seems to have had a change of heart," Raiv said with a light sigh. "Perhaps she cares for me as well."

"If Evelyn tells you anything that might have to do with her strange behavior, you will tell me," Jareth ordered. "Trinity is very concerned."

"Yes Sire," Raiv nodded and then turned his head as Trinity and Evelyn entered the room. He frowned when he saw Trinity and Jareth glance at each other, silently assessing what was happening with Evelyn. Jareth simply shook his head, and Trinity frowned.

Evelyn finished preparing the pasta dish, and then everyone sat down at the kitchen table.

"It seems," Evelyn said as cheerfully as she could, "that Jareth is improving greatly when it comes to humbling himself and caring for others again. I think we should celebrate. Trinity told me about your conversation this morning, Jareth. That's terrific!"

"Yes, we should celebrate," Raiv nodded, and he ignored the astonished look Evelyn gave him. "Tomorrow night, then, we shall cook up a grand feast, and we will have to have some music. I'll give you some sheet music to play, Evelyn, since you prefer not to dance. It will be a great celebration!"

"I haven't improved that greatly," Jareth muttered uncomfortably. "I'm just trying to better myself."

"And that's exactly how you're improving," Trinity smiled at him, erasing his discomfort. "I'll make my favorite Mexican dish and we'll all celebrate."

"I'll take care of the side dishes," Evelyn smiled, wiping away the condensation on her glass. "That will be so much fun! I didn't say good night to Lady yet," she said, standing up from the table. "Excuse me. I'll be back soon."

She walked across the room and then left the house by way of the front door.

The others stayed to do the dishes. Trinity rinsed the plates and silverware while Jareth put the utensils in the dishwasher. Raiv wiped the dinner table and then went in the living room and watched some television, leaving Jareth and Trinity to themselves.

"I really do appreciate all of the kindness you've shown Raiv and myself," Jareth said elegantly, folding a dishtowel and putting it on the counter. "I didn't think that two simple girls and a herd of horses would do me much good, but I can see now that I was wrong."

"You are definitely becoming a pleasanter person to be around," Trinity grinned. "You were so obnoxious when you first got here. You've simmered down quite a bit."

"And that pleases you?"

"Of course it does," Trinity nodded. "All in all, you've done very well in such a new situation and lifestyle."

"Thank you for the compliments, Miss Trinity."

"You know, you're helping me too," Trinity said quietly, rinsing a glass and then putting it in the dishwasher.

"How so?"

"You're teaching me to move on with my life, even in the most difficult circumstances. It must be very difficult for you to be away from your own kingdom, unable to return. I would be so frustrated if I was trapped here when I belonged in another world!"

"You have a very gentle heart, Trinity," Jareth said, meeting her eyes with his own. "That is unique and very beautiful."

Trinity blushed and then scrubbed more viciously at some of the dishes. The man absolutely astonished her, and his eyes, oh, his eyes! She was pretty certain that Jareth could have looked at almost any woman and she would have dropped down dead.

* * *

Once the dishes were rinsed and put in the dishwasher, Trinity and Jareth sat down in the living room, waiting for Evelyn to come back. Raiv was seated comfortably on a small couch in the back of the room, reading a book about cowboys and Indians.

Trinity and Jareth sat in silence for five minutes, and then Trinity spoke, her eyes gazing at the carpet.

"I have a hard time believing that this isn't all a really long dream."

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth asked.

"Are you really here?" Trinity asked, looking up at him, her eyes studying his. "What if you and Raiv are just a dream, and I'm about to wake up?"

"We are certainly here," Jareth said, confused. "You can see us. We've spent the last several days here."

"I know, but this whole incident is so unbelievable," Trinity said, shaking her head. "I mean, two Fae from an invisible world called the Labyrinth appear in the middle of an electrical storm. They come to me and my friend, of all people, for help at some small horse farm in the middle of a small city. Why hasn't the Labyrinth called you back yet?"

"I suppose I just haven't regained the heart I need to go back," Jareth shrugged. "The Labyrinth needs a king that can rule with a kind and just hand."

"What are the Labyrinth like, and the Goblin City?" Trinity asked, leaning towards him. "I always imagined those places to be dark and mysterious. How does the Labyrinth get light? Do you have a sun and a moon? Do you have oceans?"

"The Labyrinth," Jareth said, his eyes beginning to sparkle as he thought of his home, "Is a beautiful place. True, the Goblin City and some parts of the Labyrinth are somewhat dark and mysterious, but there are places of exotic beauty and charm. Evengede, where I was born, is a city with lovely houses and immense gardens. The castle of Evengede is white and gold and is made of marble and other precious elements. There are magical forests with shimmering streams and enormous waterfalls. The Underground has oceans that far surpass your oceans in size. The whole of the Underground has one sun and one moon, as does your world. I am able to dictate the weather, however, in any way that I please, so oftentimes the sun is hidden and the moon does not shine."

"Why?" Trinity asked, entranced. "Why do you make it that way?"

"As of late," Jareth sighed, "I have been so tired and upset that the weather has matched my mood."

"Do you own the castle at Evengede?"

"Yes," Jareth nodded. "I am the king of the entire Underground. The Labyrinth is just one small part of it. I travel from place to place; trying to keep myself occupied and tend to the needs of my people."

"Your world sounds too good to be true," Trinity said slowly. "Perhaps that is why it is so difficult to believe this isn't all a dream."

"Isn't faith belief in something that you cannot see?" Jareth asked gently. "Simply because something is unseen does not mean that it is not there. I didn't believe your world existed until I came here."

"I do hope you can return to your Labyrinth soon. I imagine your people miss you greatly," Trinity smiled.

"I hope that they do, although with the way I behaved, I'm afraid they are better off without me now," Jareth said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Trinity said, getting off her recliner and sitting next to Jareth on the couch. "You can't give up! You'll make it back, and your people do miss you! Maybe you were terrible, but you have a sweet side too, and I'm sure they know that!"

"Had you seen his majesty before he was banished," Raiv said with interest, looking up from his book, "you would better understand what his majesty is saying."

"What did you do that was so terrible?" Trinity asked determinedly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I caused numerous earthquakes and sent over fifty of the Underground's inhabitants into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth said coolly. "I made it to rain nonstop for days and days on end, flooding the Goblin City and destroying homes and crops. I made it impossible for anyone to see me, and I stopped caring about anyone or anything."

"That's because you were hurt," Trinity said, gazing at his hand, which was clenched at his side. "I've also done foolish things when I've been hurt. I think everyone has, just not with as much power as what you have."

"You have such faith in me. Why?" Jareth asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Because someone needs to believe in you," Trinity said quietly. "If we don't have anyone to believe in us and care about us, we're lost. We're like ships without a lighthouse or sheep without a shepherd."

"You believe in me?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Jareth, I do," Trinity whispered, "and I know that you'll get back to the Underground and be the wonderful king you are expected to be."

"You have a way of soothing even the greatest of hurts," Jareth said, opening his hand and placing it over Trinity's. "Your faith in me is greatly appreciated."

"I'm…I'm glad you think so," Trinity stammered as Jareth took her hand in his and then stood up.

"I want to learn all that I can about your world while I am here," Jareth said, looking over at the bookshelves in the living room. "Your planet is unique."

"You can read whatever you want," Trinity said, gazing up at him.

"I thank you," Jareth bowed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he released her and went to the books.

Did he move his hand reluctantly, or was that just a trick of Trinity's imagination? Her mind was suddenly a jumbled mess. The Goblin King, _Jareth himself_, had held and squeezed her hand! Had any other male tried it, she would have smacked them upside the head, but _Jareth_ had done it, and she couldn't possibly rebuke him for it! She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind. That had been completely unexpected!

The Goblin King looked so regal as he browsed through the bookshelves, and Trinity couldn't help but watch him, her heart beating a million miles a second. Jareth moved with an inhuman grace, with such a noble stride, making Trinity gaze at him all the more. His eyes were so intense, and he stood with a kingly composure, looking tall and strong.

Even if this was all just a dream, Trinity decided as Jareth roamed through the books, it was one of the nicest dreams she had ever had, and she wasn't too eager for it to end.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed, and much to Trinity's concern, Evelyn didn't return from Lady's pasture. Jareth sent Raiv to find her, informing him that he was to bring Evelyn back once he did so, for the Goblin King didn't like the idea of any woman roaming around in the dark by herself.

It had taken Evelyn over ten minutes just to get to Lady's pasture. Her whole chest and stomach had begun to feel like it was on fire when she was only halfway to Lady's pasture, and she had had to stop several times and catch her breath. When she had finally arrived at the paddock, she had climbed through the fence, and aside from just giving Lady her good night hug and kiss, she had swung up onto the mare's back. Normally, Evelyn would have been able to make the jump in one graceful swing, but tonight, the pain that racked her body wouldn't let her. She had tried four times to swing up and had failed each time. She had ended up using the fence as a ladder, and she had slipped, with great difficulty, onto Lady's back.

Evelyn was terrified. Her body was doing things that she couldn't explain, couldn't understand, and couldn't control. Her stomach felt like it was being ripped apart, and she couldn't stop the tremors that began racking her body shortly after dinner. She felt weak and tired, and she draped herself over Lady's neck and tried to cry. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing her tear glands to open up, but they absolutely refused, and her eyes began to hurt from the strain.

It was in this position that Raiv found her.

Evelyn heard him step next to Lady, and she whimpered weakly.

"Please…just leave me alone."

"Your friend is concerned. You need to get back to the house," Raiv said, stepping next to Lady's side.

"No. I'm sleeping out here tonight. I can't get back to the house. But you knew that already, didn't you?" Evelyn groaned.

"I'll carry you."

"You won't touch me!" Evelyn snapped, her eyes popping open.

"I will if you don't get off on your own and get back to the house," Raiv growled, eyes glowing.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Evelyn whispered, trying to be brave and failing.

"You humans aren't very bright, are you?" Raiv smirked. "It takes you so long to figure things out."

"How…much…longer?" Evelyn asked, closing her eyes tightly as her muscles convulsed.

"Your wound will tell you. When it starts bleeding, your life will just ebb away. Let me see it."

Evelyn didn't want to show him her gash, but since he knew more about the knife and her wound than she did, she decided to show him. She hadn't looked at it since she had first seen it, and she was shivering frightfully as she gently lifted up the bottom of her shirt. Lady lifted her head up quickly and turned her head to look at her rider when Evelyn let out a sharp, terrorized gasp.

The wound had become deeper. The black was almost glittering, giving it a wet appearance.

_Please don't be blood! Please don't be blood!_ Evelyn pleaded as she moved her fingers gently to the wet gash. She touched the wound gently, biting her lip ferociously to keep herself from crying out, and then brought her fingers to her face. She looked at the black liquid on her fingertips and then yelped when Raiv grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face.

"It has a red tinge," he said with sick pleasure. "You and Jareth may just die at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked weakly, feeling like she was going to faint.

"His majesty doesn't have much longer left. I may even manage to destroy Trinity along with him. Now get off so Trinity stops worrying. You don't want her to be concerned on one of her last nights of life, do you?"

Fear coursed through Evelyn's blood as she looked at the evil Fae. There was a violent breeze blowing, whipping his hair about his face. The darkness of the sky seemed to bring out the darkness of his soul, and his eyes glistened, looking dark and intimidating like Evelyn's cut.

"How are you going to kill them?" Evelyn asked, gulping down a mass of saliva.

"My ways are my own," he smirked, eyes burning into hers. "Now get off."

"No!" Evelyn screamed, feeling Lady's muscles tense beneath her. "No! I will not let you do it! Oh please!" she wailed to the sky. "Help me! Oh God, I need Your help! Help!"

No one seemed to hear her. Jareth and Trinity were too far away in the house, and they couldn't hear a thing. It always seemed to be that way when she screamed, and Evelyn wondered, for one fleeting second, if Raiv always worked it so no one could hear his victims screaming.

"Silence!" Raiv roared, reaching up to try and silence her.

"I won't let you do it!" Evelyn shouted, eyes wide with terror. "You can't! No!"

"I'm warning you, woman…" Raiv growled.

Evelyn's fear surged through Lady, all of her terror directed at Raiv. Lady was extremely attentive to her rider, and she sensed who was causing Evelyn so much discomfort. It was as great a surprise to Evelyn as it was to Raiv when Lady swung her hindquarters at Raiv, lifted up both back feet, and kicked out powerfully, catching the Fae in the stomach. He fell back hard, but quickly arighted himself. Being Fae, he was stronger than a normal human, and while Lady's blow had certainly hurt, the man's anger powered him back to his feet. He reached up and grabbed Evelyn around the neck, pulling her hard off the horse.

Evelyn landed on her knees, and a pain stronger than she had ever known ripped through her body. She screamed in agony, and she attempted to slap Raiv's hand away from her but failed. He put his hand on her shoulder, and instantly, they appeared a short distance away from the house.

Raiv pulled Evelyn to her feet, ignoring her whimpering as her stomach stretched, and then supported her towards the house. He was none too gentle about it, for his stomach was now bruised, and he had no intention of treating Evelyn with any care whatsoever. Only when they arrived at the front door of the house did he compose himself and open the door for Evelyn.

Evelyn couldn't understand how her fear became invisible as soon as she was near anyone aside from Raiv. Her pain subsided significantly as she stepped into the house, preventing her from continuing her whimpering and groaning. There was no sign whatsoever of distress about her, and all of Evelyn's hopes for her own survival disappeared as she and Raiv walked into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jareth was sitting on the couch, reading, but jumped up as soon as he heard the door open. Trinity, who'd been pacing, ran towards the door.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she cried.

Evelyn realized that Raiv was still holding her up. She couldn't do anything about it.

Trinity frowned when the older girl made no move to dislodge Raiv, and took action. She elbowed Raiv out of the way and slung Evelyn's arm around her own shoulder.

"Trinity…" Evelyn tried to protest.

"I'll take her from here, thank you." The younger girl shot an icy glare at Raiv, then helped Evelyn back to her room.

Evelyn didn't know what to think. She was proud of Trinity for having stood up to Raiv, terrified that the younger girl might have infuriated him with that action, glad to be out of Raiv's reach, but afraid to leave him and Jareth alone together. Her pain was gone, because of that spell, but she was still weak. She had to figure out a way to let them know something was up before Raiv killed anyone. Else.

She thought back to her previous strategy of acting different so that the others would know something was definitely up. It hadn't worked _exactly_ the way she'd wanted it to before, but the others had definitely noticed.

"I'm…" she yawned for effect, "Really tired, Trin."

"I bet." The younger girl's tone was sour. Evelyn knew she was upset about how she and Raiv had come in the door, and blushed, ashamed.

"Why don't you…" Evelyn yawned again, "Help me to bed, and then hang out with Jareth and Raiv? I know it's a little early for you to go to bed…"

Evelyn? Willingly leave Trinity, a teenage girl, alone with two men?

Trinity figured her friend must be delirious.

"No," she said cautiously, "It's alright. I'll stay with you."

"No!" Evelyn nearly shouted.

Trinity was shocked.

"I mean – " Evelyn struggled for an excuse, "You should – plan our celebration tomorrow! Go help them with that!"

Then, without any hint of the weakness she'd shown before, Evelyn raced to her room and shut the door on Trinity.

For a few minutes, Trinity stood in the hallway, dumbfounded.

* * *

Jareth was having his own issues with Raiv.

"Raiv," he said, struggling to keep his tone even, "What happened just now?"

"It's nothing," Raiv said innocently, "I merely noticed Miss Evelyn having difficulties, and asked if she needed my help."

"Nothing?" Jareth said coolly, "Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la? Even in _this_ world, much less the Underground," he gestured towards the hallway down which Trinity and Evelyn had disappeared, "That kind of contact was uncalled for. You saw how Trinity reacted."

"Yes, sire," Raiv said, trying hard not to grumble. "But Miss Evelyn needed my help."

Jareth rolled his eyes, falling back into a moment of haughtiness. "You should have helped her another way. I'm sure Miss Evelyn did not need such help as to ask you to compromise her morals."

Raiv felt like ending this there and then, but restrained himself. Barely. "I see, sire. Next time I will not be so…ignorant."

"See that you don't."

Raiv began to get a little hopeful. Jareth was falling back into his ruling persona.

"Yes, sire," Raiv said, and bowed. "If I may have your permission, I would like to retire. I would like time to report our progress before we go to sleep."

Jareth, who'd noticed Trinity had been gone a long while, just nodded. As soon as Raiv was out the door, the goblin king went to the hallway. It was there he found Trinity, standing very still in the dim light. He meant to ask what was wrong, but some instinct stopped him. This instinct also encouraged him to go up to her, to lay a hand on her shoulder…

Trinity jumped about a foot when she felt Jareth touch her. He heard her sniff, and she wiped her face before looking at him. When she did, he saw her eyes were red, and moist.

"Trinity?" he asked, concerned. Seeing this girl cry – even though she was trying to hide it – made his heart ache.

"Yeah?" Even her voice trembled, try as she might to hold it steady.

"Is everything…alright?" He'd locked his gaze on hers, and she couldn't lie to him.

"No," she sighed, "But I'd rather…I'd rather not talk about it."

She turned to head to her room upstairs – where she hadn't slept in days – for the night. Jareth couldn't stand to see her ending the day in this miserable state, so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Is this about Raiv?"

Trinity froze with her back to him. He saw her shaking, and felt guilty. He wanted to run and hide and pretend he'd never said anything, but that instinct stopped him. The instinct told him that this girl needed him right now, when her friend couldn't give her support. He gulped and took a few steps. Then he wrapped his arms around Trinity's shoulders and held her close to him.

It was too much for Trinity. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his shirt. He felt hot tears soak through onto his skin, but held her as she shook with quiet sobs. Even now, she was considering others before herself, trying to be quiet so Evelyn could sleep peacefully. He held her tightly, placing his chin on top of her head, and stroking her hair. He barely noticed when her arms wrapped around his waist.

After a few minutes, Trinity was able to calm herself down enough that she stopped shaking. She expected Jareth would let her go when he thought it was polite to do so, but she was surprised when after a while of her apparent calmness he made no move to. He continued to hold her close, though not quite as tightly. The hand that had been stroking her hair was now on the nape of her neck, right above his other one.

Despite herself, Trinity let herself relax in Jareth's arms. It was nice to be held again, like she was wanted. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Jareth felt her sigh, and smiled. "How are you?" he asked. His chest vibrated pleasantly against Trinity's cheek as he spoke.

"I'm…okay, I guess," she answered, and reluctantly pulled out of his grasp.

Jareth smiled at her, but she saw concern in his eyes. _He's worried about me_, she realized, _He's worried about me being alone tonight_.

The black-haired girl smiled back. "Really, I'll be okay."

"Are you quite sure?"

Trinity actually wanted him to hold her close again, but she didn't think that would be considered a good thing in his world. And Evelyn wouldn't like her to be alone with a guy in the house. "I'm fine. I'll just sleep upstairs tonight where I won't disturb Evelyn. Good night."

* * *

Trinity woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen to find that Evelyn was already there, making breakfast as she almost always did.

"Good morning, Trin!" Evelyn said cheerfully, as though nothing had happened the previous night.

"Good…morning?" Trinity asked.

"You make that sound like you aren't sure!" Evelyn smiled. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Just fine. How about you?"

"Oh, I slept well."

_Yeah. Like suddenly having me out of your way makes your sleep a whole lot better, _Trinity thought, nearly scowling. What on earth was Evelyn's problem? One minute she was slamming doors in her friend's face, and the next she was as cheerful as a songbird!

"Good morning, ladies," Jareth said, stepping into the house, water dripping from his hair. "It's raining again."

"That's all right. It's not raining that hard," Trinity said, trying to be cheerful. "Oh, and we have that celebration tonight."

"That's right," Raiv nodded, closing the outside door behind him. "I suppose it's the perfect day for a celebration in the house."

"I think we should do some riding after the morning feed is accomplished," Evelyn said, putting a plate of pancakes on the counter.

"I thought Lady was too far back for you to go get?" Trinity asked abruptly.

"I…I think I can get her today. It's not too hot," Evelyn stammered.

"Let's eat up so we can get outside," Trinity said, turning her back to Evelyn, confused and frustrated.

* * *

Breakfast passed quickly, and then the girls and Fae made their way out to the barn. Grain was dished up for the horses, and then Jareth and Trinity went to the front property while Raiv and Evelyn took the farm vehicle and took care of the back and middle pastures. Raiv had asked that they be permitted to use the farm vehicle, since he hadn't been on it yet and very much wanted the opportunity.

Trinity didn't speak as she and Jareth gave the horses their grain in the front and then threw hay into the pastures. There seemed to be one large rain cloud hovering just above her head, drenching her in its cold wetness. Jareth could feel her aggravation, and he didn't say a word, hoping his silence would help her cool off a bit.

Truth be told, Trinity very much wanted someone to vent on, someone to blow steam at. Of all the nerve! How could Evelyn go about treating her like that? Who did she think she was, pushing Trinity away and then treating her like nothing had happened? So now Trinity was less important than Raiv, was she? Why…why…that was just wrong!

Trinity let out a huff and then stomped over to the empty grain buckets and picked them up. She didn't try to ignore Jareth as she trudged back to the barn, but she came across as being cold, and Jareth understood that there was a great deal going on in the girl's mind.

The silence was almost unbearable as Trinity slammed the empty buckets down in the feed room and then stepped outside and folded her arms across her chest. Jareth opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ to get her out of her sour mood, but the expression on her face stopped his attempt.

A bright thought dawned upon the Goblin King, and he stepped out from the shelter of the barn and let the rain pour down on him. He put his arms out to the sides and let the rain fall into his open palms. He turned his face up to the sky and let his face get soaked by the downpour.

"What are you doing?" Trinity couldn't help but ask, somewhat stunned that the pompous king was letting himself get drenched.

"Rain," Jareth said simply. "And thunder. You mentioned that thunder reminds you of how there is someone bigger, someone powerful watching over you. I want to see what you think is so wonderful about the rain. I only think of it as an annoying hindrance that ruins the whole day. I'm trying to see what you see."

"Well, I don't just stand in it," Trinity said, pleased that the Goblin King had remembered how she loved the rain.

"What do you do then?" Jareth asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

He looked absolutely gorgeous, standing there in the middle of a torrential downpour, his blonde hair plastered to his head, his eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"I dance, and…sing," Trinity said slowly.

"You dance? How?"

"I just…dance. Look," Trinity said, stepping out into the rain and closing her eyes as the water drizzled against her face.

She held her hands out, in much the same way Jareth had, and then twirled, letting the water drench her, letting her fears and anger subside under the cleansing rain.

"I guess it's more of a twirl than an actual dance," she said, a small smile playing about her lips as the rain soothed her.

Jareth stood quietly, watching the teenage girl twirling seemingly without a care in the world. She genuinely enjoyed the rain, and she looked almost ready to laugh with delight. He felt a gentle tug in his heart, one that urged him to get closer to the girl, to let her joy radiate to him. She amazed him. It was obvious that there were great concerns on her mind, and yet, from something of as little consequence as rain, she could find her peace. Perhaps rain wasn't too terrible after all.

Trinity forgot Jareth was there. She basked in the rain sent from the God she loved, grateful for the chance to release her worries to the One who cared about every concern, every frustration. A peace flowed through her, somehow assuring her that all would be well.

She started when she felt someone's hands take her own, and she opened her eyes wide when one of those hands moved to her waist. She wanted to question, as her eyes found Jareth's, but somehow her tongue became dumb, and she could say nothing. There was a slight smile on the dazzling man's face, and Trinity could feel herself becoming lost in that smile.

Jareth could see the girl struggling to say something, and he placed one finger on her lips, shaking his head slightly as he did so. He then pulled her closer to him, interlaced the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of her left, and swept her into dance. If dancing in the rain made her happy, then he had an irritating urge to encourage her happiness. He wanted to see her smile, and if he had to waltz to get it, then so be it!

"Where is that smile?" he asked, sweeping her elegantly across the mud-splattered ground. "Are your concerns too great for a smile?"

"Since when have you wanted to see my smile?" Trinity asked, glancing to the side as she heard the farm vehicle approaching.

"Since you stopped showing it," Jareth said, completely ignoring Evelyn and Raiv's curious looks.

Trinity watched as the farm vehicle came to a stop, and she turned to Jareth and offered a weak smile.

"What is that?" Jareth asked, moving his fingers to her chin and tilting her face up to look into his.

"I smiled."

"That was the weakest smile I've ever seen. Now smile, or I'm going to have to throw you in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"But you don't have your powers back yet," Trinity laughed, and then Jareth added a little laugh of his own.

"There! That was it," he said, releasing her and walking towards the barn.

That was it, was it? Trinity hardly thought so as she followed him towards Raiv and Evelyn. Jareth's eyes pierced into her very soul, warming her in a way that no blanket or mug of hot chocolate could possibly do. And he seemed to care so much about her! Perhaps it was just another attempt of his to get his heart back so he could go home, but Trinity didn't think so. There had to be something more…had to be a reason why he looked at her so deeply and made her feel better when no one else could.

* * *

If Evelyn hadn't been in so much pain, she was sure she would have felt immense happiness seeing Jareth dancing with Trinity. In the rain, no less!

As it was, she moaned when she saw the look on Raiv's face as they exited the farm vehicle. It was the look he'd given her right before he'd stabbed her. Now, he aimed it at the dancing couple a few hundred feet away.

"That's it, then," Raiv said to himself, knowing that whatever Evelyn heard, she couldn't give away to Jareth and Trinity. "It will have to be tonight."

Evelyn knew very well what would have to be tonight, and she trembled in fear and determination.

Raiv noticed that, and smiled at her, cold and cruel. "Oh, yes. It will soon be over for you all."

He was forced to stop talking then, as Jareth was walking towards them, with Trinity following a little behind.

"So what is on the schedule for today?" the goblin king asked, almost cheerfully.

"Um…we could ride…" Evelyn's pain had faded as soon as Jareth had entered the barn, and had left a weird heavy feeling in her stomach.

"Doesn't matter," Trinity said, becoming gloomy again. She wouldn't look at Evelyn.

Jareth's heart sank a bit when he heard the sour tone return to the younger girl's voice. He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. She wouldn't look at him either.

"Okay. I'm going to get Lady then. Storm and Spiff are open for use today," Evelyn said, moving away from Trinity, her heart sinking far more than Jareth's had. "Jareth, let's get Spiff."

"Miss Evelyn," Jareth spoke, following her towards Spiff's pasture. "A word, if you please?"

"Just one word?" Evelyn asked, her eyes darkening as the pain began to seep into her stomach again.

"Why the sudden change of character?" Jareth asked, stepping into stride next to her. "Was it something I have done? Your friend seems most distressed."

"What if it is something you've done?" Evelyn asked, hoping that she could somehow show him that something truly was wrong with her.

"Then I would try and make amends," Jareth answered.

"Try and reverse time," Evelyn smiled weakly. "And then make it so that you and Raiv never came here. That sounds beastly, doesn't it? Sometimes, there are things you can't change, Goblin King. What is happening now is one of those things."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You can't possibly," she said, looking up at him as they neared Spiff's pasture. "It's something you can't…" Her stomach twisted as she attempted, once again, to tell him what was wrong. The pain itself should have killed her, but whatever spell the dagger had, its victims weren't mean to die a swift death, and Evelyn gulped down the pain and finished her sentence. "Know."

"And why is that?" Jareth scowled. "I am the King of the Goblins, girl, and if I ask something, you should answer me truthfully."

"And since when you do you think you can just waltz into my life and invade my personal problems?" Evelyn snarled, catching Jareth off guard. "Please, just get your horse and stop bothering me! Nothing you say or do can help!"

She turned away from him, her long hair flinging over her shoulder as she did so, and made her way firmly towards Lady's pasture, leaving Jareth to get Spiff by himself.

* * *

Had Trinity not been outraged with her friend, she would have noticed, as everyone tacked his or her horses up, that Lady was uncommonly calm and careful with Evelyn. The mare stood perfectly still as Evelyn brushed her, running her hands lovingly, lingeringly, across the horse's body. Trinity would have seen that Evelyn couldn't lift up her own saddle, couldn't pick up Lady's feet without wincing in agony. Alas, Trinity didn't notice, and she led Trigger into the arena without so much as one look in Evelyn's direction.

Trinity swung onto Trigger's back once they were under the cover of the arena, and she rode him towards some of the ground poles, determined not to give Evelyn any attention.

It took a yelp from Evelyn for Trinity to turn her head and acknowledge her friend. Evelyn couldn't get onto Lady's back. She couldn't even lift up her leg to put her foot in the saddle stirrup, for every time she tried, her stomach muscles bunched up, sending a ripping pain through her stomach and chest.

"Ev?" Trinity asked, riding Trigger towards Evelyn.

Evelyn knew her end was at hand, and she was to the point of doing almost _anything_ to show Trinity what was happening. If that meant being cruel to her friend, then so be it.

"So now you care?" Evelyn snapped, ignoring the painful sensation that rose in her throat as she tried desperately to cry. "No, I can't get up! It must be the saddle!"

"Raiv," Jareth ordered from atop Spiff's back. "Assist Miss Evelyn."

Raiv swung off Storm's back and walked over to Evelyn, a noticeable stalk in his step. About the only thing normal about this whole awkward situation was the tremendous tremor that shook Evelyn's body as the Fae approached her.

"Miss Evelyn," Raiv said, eyes boring into hers as he offered her his hand.

"I don't want your help," Evelyn growled.

"Now Miss Evelyn," Raiv tsked. "I'm offering to help you and you're coldly refusing me. Don't do that," he whispered, eyes burning through her. "We don't want anyone to get concerned, do we?"

Evelyn grabbed his hand and then hissed in pain as he put his hands to her waist and lifted her easily off the ground. She gripped his shoulders tightly as her body quivered again. She closed her eyes tightly as he placed her, none-too-gently, in the saddle.

"There we are," Raiv said, handing her the reins like a true gentleman. "That wasn't worth getting upset over, was it?"

"Oh, you're too kind," Evelyn scowled, watching as he went back to Storm.

Evelyn's attitude was completely wrong, and Trinity gazed at Evelyn as the older girl watched Raiv go back to his horse. There was pain in the woman's green eyes, and there was something awkward about the way she was sitting. She was sort of hunched over, and Evelyn was never one to slouch in the saddle.

Trinity watched carefully as Evelyn rode Lady. Lady moved slower than Trinity or Jareth had ever seen her move, as though she was carrying fragile merchandise. Evelyn didn't ask the mare to do much, just walk, and Lady listened perfectly. Her dark ears kept moving back and forth, paying the greatest deal of attention to her rider.

"Ev? Do you want to do any jumping?" Trinity asked, bringing Trigger alongside Lady.

"No, thank you," Evelyn said, her mouth tight. "I think I'll just walk today."

"What is wrong with your body?"

"My body?" Evelyn asked, looking at her friend and trying to look relieved, pleading, afraid, or _something_ to give away what was happening to her.

Of course, her attempts failed, and she looked completely calm and collected.

"You're sitting kind of funny."

"Am I?" Evelyn asked, looking over at Raiv, her eyes begging for one small trace of mercy.

"Yeah. It's like you have a stomachache or something. You okay?"

"I'm…dy…doing…just…fine…" Evelyn struggled, trying to fight the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Let's ride."


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Let's Dance is (c) David Bowie

14

And ride they did.

For about three minutes.

Lady had grown more and more agitated with her rider's weakness and pain, and finally had had enough. The mare jerked the reins out of Evelyn's hands – which she had _never_ done before – and went to stand in the middle of the arena. Evelyn knew that the horse was looking out for her, and was grateful.

Trinity could only stare. She'd worked with and around Lady for years, and had never seen the mare do anything like this. She pulled Trigger next to Evelyn and Lady, about to ask what was up.

Lady surprised everyone further by reaching over to Trigger – with whom she'd never gotten along – and nudging him gently with her nose. Trigger flinched in surprise, but stood still when she nudged him again.

Now Trinity knew something was wrong. The two horses had never gotten along even with their riders astride, and now Lady was being – _affectionate ­_– to Trigger. What was causing her odd behavior was definitely something big. As the younger girl considered this, Trigger reached over and nudged Lady, as if comforting her. Lady stood still.

Evelyn wasn't surprised. She knew Lady was picking up on her pain, and for once didn't know what to do. This was her way of asking for another's leadership, since her rider clearly couldn't give it, and was confused about the wall of pain preventing her from communicating with her rider. Evelyn knew this.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked, more Trigger than Evelyn.

"I think I've had enough riding for today," Evelyn said.

Trinity gave her a sour look. "Fine," she snapped, "We'll go back to the barn." And without another glance at Evelyn, she turned Trigger around and rode him out of the arena, leaving everyone else to stare after her.

* * *

Jareth moved first, nudging Spiff in the direction Trinity had taken Trigger. He hesitated, though, at the gate, loathe to leave Evelyn and Raiv alone together. He'd noticed it seemed to upset Trinity. Undecided, he turned to look at Evelyn.

The woman hesitated. She could feel the pain creeping back into her stomach, and the last thing she wanted was to feel it full force. It would probably knock her off of Lady's back. At the same time, though, she would rather Trinity have someone to comfort her. She would rather have Jareth alone with her than Raiv alone with Jareth. So, she shook her head at the goblin king, motioning him to follow Trinity.

Jareth did, but hesitated outside in the rain. He'd seen a silhouette in one of the stalls in the barn. The girl had put the horse in a stall after she'd gotten the tack off, and though he couldn't see her, Jareth could hear her crying. She was in the stall, curled up in a sawdusty corner. Trigger had his head down, letting her rub his nose while she cried.

"I don't understand it!" Trinity moaned. She hadn't noticed that Jareth and Spiff had entered the barn. "It's just not Evelyn! She's like, one of my best friends, boy, and now it's like it's not even her any more. She's going after that creep, Raiv. What's her problem? Even I can see he's a creep, and she spends more time with him than I do! I'm just surprised Jareth can't see it…It don't think I should tell him though…"

Jareth was growing more and more uncomfortable, listening to this monologue that wasn't meant for his ears. He went ahead and led Spiff into the barn. The sounds of crying ceased as soon as Spiff's hooves hit the cement floor, clip-clopping. The girl was silent as Jareth tied Spiff up and untacked him. The goblin king wondered if she didn't want him to know she was there, or if she didn't want him to know she'd been crying. Or both. He wondered whether it would be prudent to try to comfort her, or just to leave quietly.

Spiff made up his mind for him when he nudged Jareth towards Trigger's stall. Sighing, he unclipped one of Spiff's cross ties so the stallion could eat hay quietly, and walked over to the stall where Trinity sat with her horse. Trigger's head came up when he got close, so he knew that Trinity was alerted to his presence. Quietly, he undid the latch and entered the stall, re-doing the latch behind him.

Trinity had her knees pulled up to her chest, and had buried her face in them. Her arms were wrapped around her legs protectively. He saw her back rise and fall as she took rapid deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Jareth said nothing this time, just walked over to her and kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't even look at him.

Sighing, the goblin king rearranged himself so that he was in a similar position, but kept his hand on her shoulder. He leaned his head against the stall wall, wondering whether or not he should speak. Finally, Trinity took a long, deep breath, and turned to face him. She cracked a nervous smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What can be so terrible," Jareth said, passing his thumb over her lips, "As to hide that smile?"

"You may have heard already," Trinity said quietly, turning her eyes away.

Jareth had heard, but there was no need for her to know that. Instead, he put his hand on her chin, and turned her face towards him. Belatedly, he realized just how close they were. His face was literally a few short inches away from hers.

Trinity noticed as well, and blushed.

"What I've heard…" Jareth mused, leaning closer. Her blue eyes, bright with moisture, drew him in. He closed his eyes as their breaths mixed, coming closer…

Trinity abruptly jerked away, hastily getting up and scrambling for the stall door. Jareth followed, wondering what had flustered her so much that she was fumbling with the simple latch. After she had struggled with it a few moments, he reached over and grasped her sweating fingers in his, wanting to help. She jumped, and he turned to look at her, confused.

What he saw shook him so much that he dropped her hand. Taking advantage of his distraction, Trinity shoved the latch open, grabbed Trigger's halter, grabbed the horse, and headed towards his pasture with him.

Jareth stood in her wake for a minute, frozen by what he'd seen in Trinity's eyes.

She was afraid of him.

* * *

And speaking of fear, there was another being striking that very same feeling in another woman's heart, however, he struck this fear on purpose and he reveled in it.

As soon as Trinity and Jareth had left the arena, Evelyn had let out a slight whimper and had begun to get off Lady's back. She grasped the saddle horn in one hand as she swung her right leg across Lady's back. That simple motion sent off such a pain in Evelyn's body that she let go of the horn and slipped. Lady sidestepped carefully as Evelyn fell onto the ground, right onto her stomach.

"My goodness," Evelyn gasped, raising her head off of the arena floor in pain. She put her hands out to her sides and began to push herself off the ground, biting her lip as she did so.

She struggled, but her body just wouldn't listen to her. Her arm muscles quivered, and then she collapsed again, unable to move because of muscle fatigue. She glanced up to see Raiv standing over her, arms folded across his chest.

"You just love having people helpless at your feet, don't you?" Evelyn snarled, grabbing hold of his legs and trying to pull herself up.

"You love to defy me," Raiv responded, kneeling down so his face was level with hers. "Stop trying, girl. You can't win. Surely you can see that by now."

"I'm not going to give up," Evelyn hissed, grabbing his shoulders and clinging to him tightly as he began to stand up.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her roughly to her feet, snickering somewhat when she slammed into him, breathing heavily as her body quivered.

"You need to do something for me," Raiv said, glancing down at her.

"And why would I do anything for you?" Evelyn asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You fight so hard," Raiv smirked, forcing her to look up at him. "You'll do it because I'm telling you to."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to bake a cake for the celebration tonight."

"A cake?"

"Jareth loves cake," Raiv nodded.

"No, he doesn't. Everyone knows that," Evelyn snarled, trying to pull her wrists away from him. "I can stand up on my own."

"Can you now?"

"I'm not making your wretched cake. You'll probably poison it," Evelyn said, struggling against him.

"Now Miss Evelyn," Raiv said with fake exasperation. "Why do you fight me so?"

"I'm not your slave. You make your own cake."

"I do have the power to make your pain last a whole lot longer, or I could just finish Trinity off in the same way I'm finishing you," Raiv smiled, and Evelyn glanced up at him, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, if I can't get your cooperation."

"What kind of cake do you want?" Evelyn sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Hmm… Chocolate sounds good."

"What I would give to see you in an apron baking a cake," Evelyn hissed, trying again to pull away from him.

"Such spirit," Raiv smirked, putting a hand to her cheek and moving his face closer to hers. "Pity I have to kill you."

"If you have the power to lengthen my death, then you have the power to stop it," Evelyn said, her eyes pleading with him again.

"Wouldn't you love that?" He grinned, moving his mouth to hers.

"Get away!" Evelyn hissed and then slammed her fists into his stomach.

It was a weak blow, but Raiv still bore the bruises from Lady's powerful kick, and he groaned and abruptly dropped Evelyn's hands. Evelyn fell to the ground, and she watched, eyes burning as tears tried to force their way down her cheeks, as he walked away from her and took Storm's reins in his hand. He began to lead Storm out of the arena, limping slightly as he did so, and Evelyn let out a long sigh.

She glanced to the side to see Lady standing quietly next to her, and she let out a light laugh when Lady lowered her nose to the woman's face.

"I guess this means you really do care about me," Evelyn said tiredly, and she reached up and took hold of the horse's mane.

To her utmost amazement, Lady pulled her head up slowly, pulling Evelyn to her feet. The horse then pressed her body close to the girl's, giving Evelyn the support she desperately needed. Step by step, Lady led Evelyn to the exit of the arena, and the mare waited, with motherly patience, as Evelyn opened the gate and then went back to Lady's side and leaned against the mare as they left the arena.

* * *

All of the horses were put back into their pastures, and then Jareth, Trinity, Raiv and Evelyn dished out the evening grain and fed the horses.

Evelyn seemed to have a sudden change of heart, for she tried to hold conversation with Trinity, but the younger girl was hurting, and she didn't care much for anything her _friend_ had to say. If Trinity had been in a better mood, she would have told Evelyn about her short incident with Jareth in the barn, but Trinity's mood was very sour, and she didn't even want to look at Evelyn, never mind talk to her.

The pain in Evelyn's stomach intensified as she fed several of the horses with Raiv, and her eyes nearly glazed over with pain. She breathed through clenched teeth, her breaths coming out as unhealthy gasps. Her body trembled frightfully as she worked alongside Raiv, but he ignored her pain and didn't offer her a single bit of help.

When feed was over and everyone got back into the house, Evelyn went into the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a box of cake mix. Jareth went over to the piano and began playing. He was disappointed about how Trinity had reacted to his closeness, and playing the piano and singing helped him release stress. Trinity sat down in the living room, rested her head against the couch armrest, and closed her eyes.

Raiv made himself comfortable in the kitchen with Evelyn, and he watched, with brown and green eyes, as Evelyn began to make the cake. She kept her eyes on his as she mixed up the cake ingredients and then put the batter in a pan. She then put the pan in the oven and leaned heavily against the counter, trying to glare Raiv down and failing miserably. He looked into her eyes without flinching, and presently, Evelyn looked away and went into the living room. She sat down on a recliner next to Trinity and then twiddled her fingers, trying to think of something to say.

How about, "I'm so sorry for my awful behavior. I've been such a miserable friend. Please forgive me?" Or maybe… "I know I've been treating you like dirt, and I'm sorry."

Evelyn sighed and resolved not to say anything. There was nothing she could say to soothe Trinity's anger.

"Miss Evelyn," Raiv spoke, coming into the living room. "Perhaps you should play for us?"

"I don't really want to," Evelyn said, and Raiv cocked an eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, sounding greatly concerned.

"My fingers don't want to play. You go play," Evelyn said, trying to sound harsh.

"I have some new sheet music for you," Raiv said, handing her a stack of paper.

Evelyn sighed and took the pages from him. She then stood up and walked over to the piano.

"Jareth," she spoke quietly. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Jareth frowned, standing up and stepping aside.

Evelyn sat at the piano and began to play. She wasn't at all happy as her fingers moved over the keys, but, of course, no one could see that.

"Miss Trinity, would you care to dance?" Jareth asked, moving to Trinity and offering her his hand.

"I don't know…" Trinity said with a sigh. "I'm not in the mood to dance."

"I didn't mean to frighten you earlier," Jareth said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"What exactly came over you?" Raiv asked.

Jareth ignored his question and let his eyes gaze steadfastly into Trinity's. Trinity sighed again and put her hands in their appropriate places.

"Let's dance," she sighed.

"That would be a pleasant song to dance to," Jareth said, looking over her shoulder at Raiv. "Raiv, give Miss Evelyn the music."

Sheet music suddenly appeared on the piano, and Evelyn started.

"This isn't piano music," she said quickly.

"It'll work just fine. Please, play," Jareth said.

Evelyn nodded and then began to play.

To Trinity's amusement, this song wasn't a waltz, and Jareth began to move her quickly. He threw in a few comical moves, just to cheer her up, and she couldn't help but laugh. Jareth then began to sing, eyes sparkling as he heard the girl laugh.

_"Let's dance. Put on your red shoes and dance the blues._

_Let's dance, to the song they're playin on the radio._

_Let's sway while colors light up your face._

_Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty place."_

He twirled quickly, dancing in a circle around Trinity and looking very close to ridiculous. Trinity giggled and then watched as he continued to sing, swaying like a scarecrow in a windstorm.

_"If you say run, I'll run with you._

_If you say hide, we'll hide._

_Because my love for you would break my heart in two._

_If you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower."_

Evelyn almost laughed as her fingers moved quickly across the keys, almost hurting as they burned across the piano.

_"Let's dance for fear your grace should fall._

_Let's dance for fear tonight is all._

_Let's sway; you could look into my eyes._

_Let's sway under the moonlight, the serious moonlight."_

Jareth continued his singing and dancing, and Trinity couldn't help and dance along with him.

When that song was finished, Evelyn played a couple more songs, and then the timer for the cake beeped. She left the piano and walked into the kitchen. She then pulled out the cake and smiled gently.

"It looks perfect."

Raiv joined her in the kitchen and looked at it.

"Excellent, Miss Evelyn."

"You made cake?" Jareth asked, and there was no hiding the displeasure in his voice.

"Yes sire," Raiv nodded. "I thought it was about time we got you closer to the Labyrinth."

"How do you mean?" Jareth demanded, walking into the kitchen and looking at the cake. "You know how I despise cake!"

"Why do you hate it so much?" Trinity asked, coming to his side.

Jareth's face became tight, and he turned away from the cake, eyes dark and eyebrows narrowed. He stalked back into the living room and sat down on one of the recliners, a scowl etched on his face.

"Jareth had a dear friend," Raiv said simply, "that died while he was eating cake with his majesty."

"How awful!" Trinity exclaimed, looking over at Jareth.

There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, a look of deep pain. She walked over to his side and then sat down, not saying anything, but just giving him a little bit of company.

"Since that day," Raiv said, "the king has loathed cake. Your majesty," he said, addressing Jareth. "I think eating cake would assist you in getting back to the Labyrinth."

"How so?" Jareth snarled, the pained look in his eyes immediately replaced by scorn.

"If you get over the past, it will bring you closer to the Labyrinth. This could just be one step closer to getting us home," Raiv said gently. "Please, your majesty, for the sake of your kingdom and your people, try a piece."

"We have to eat dinner first," Evelyn said quickly. "We have a pasta dish for dinner. Trinity, it's ready now. Come on in and sit down."

Jareth reluctantly got up and went to the dining room table, and Trinity followed him.

The girls said their own separate prayers and then began to eat. Evelyn watched Raiv carefully, monitoring every move he made. She knew he was up to something deadly, and she was determined to do what she could to stop him.

When the meal was finished, Jareth and Trinity both rinsed the dishes and then put them in the dishwasher. Evelyn dried some of the larger dishes, her back turned to Raiv. She was watching him from the corner of her eye, and had it not been for that, she wouldn't have seen him pull a tiny bottle out of mid air. He quickly pulled the lid off, and then let one drop of a translucent liquid fall onto the cake. The glass bottle then disappeared, and he glanced up to see Evelyn watching him. His eyes burned into hers, warning her to keep her mouth shut. Evelyn physically shrank farther away from him, and he smirked triumphantly at her and then turned away from the cake.

Trinity sliced the cake, minutes later, and then placed one of the pieces in front of Jareth, who was again sitting at the table. He looked at the piece of dessert with a frown, his eyes looking as though they were trying to set the cake on fire. He truly despised cake, but for the sake of getting back to the Labyrinth, he'd try just a bite… But he wouldn't eat until everyone else started to. Proper protocol would have him wait until the hostesses of the house ate a forkful first.

Evelyn sat across from Raiv at the table after Trinity had given everyone a slice. Her mind was fast at work. Raiv had poisoned the cake, just as she thought he would, and once again, her wound wouldn't let her say a thing. A cold sweat covered her body as she watched everyone getting ready to eat. She had to do something, something fast and entirely unexpected.

It would be her last attempt to save everyone, and she knew it. The wound began to sting as she stood up, and she knew that the liquid oozing from the cut wasn't just black anymore. She struggled to stand up, closing her eyes shut tightly.

_Fight! Fight it with everything you've got!_ Her mind shouted to her, and she opened her eyes and looked to Trinity.

"Trin!" She exclaimed, her voice stunningly cold. "Don't…" she nearly screamed in pain as her stomach revolted against her. "Eat…" she gasped and grabbed hold of the table. "It!"

"What?" Trinity asked, her eyes wide as Evelyn struggled to speak.

"Don't…eat…it! It's delicious and smells heavenly," Evelyn fought the magical spell. "But I'm telling you…don't eat it!"

"What is the problem?" Jareth scowled.

Evelyn growled and then walked over to him, clutching her stomach and feeling liquid ooze onto her fingers. She reached out, grabbed the plate with his piece of cake on it, and flung it unceremoniously across the room. It hit the wall, breaking the plate, and the cake crumbled to the floor.

"What, in the whole of the Underground, is your problem?" Raiv shouted, jumping to his feet. "You never, never treat his majesty like that!"

"Oh, shut it!" Evelyn screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes.

_Please, please cry!_ She pleaded, her whole chest burning as she stepped over to Trinity and did the same thing with her plate.

Everyone watched, stunned into silence, as Evelyn grabbed the rest of the cake and threw it into the garbage. She then put her foot in the garbage and smashed the cake down.


	15. Chapter 15

15

That was the end of Evelyn's strength. She crumpled to the floor in a broken heap.

Trinity nearly knocked over her chair in her attempt to get at her friend. No matter how bad Evelyn had treated her, all that was gone now. She put her hands over Evelyn's, and gasped when she felt wetness. When she saw the blood, she screamed.

Raiv was already on his feet, on the other end of the kitchen, not bothering to hide his mocking smile now. Jareth, who had run to Trinity, turned to him, furious.

"What have you done?" the goblin king asked coldly.

"Really, it should have been quite obvious," Raiv sneered. "Miss Evelyn knew about it all the time. Oh – " he chuckled cruelly, "She couldn't tell you. The same thing is killing her that killed my darling brother. She couldn't tell you anything, no matter how hard she tried. Oh, and did she try."

Raiv paused and looked at Trinity, his face turning hard. Suddenly, the girl understood everything. This was why Evelyn had been so cold to her lately. She'd been trying to let Trinity know that something was wrong.

"Curious thing, an Onyxite blade," Raiv continued, drawing the black blade out of its sheath on his boot. He toyed with it, as Jareth grew pale under his cold countenance. "Oh yes, you thought they were all destroyed. But…I found them quite useful, especially in use for taking over kingdoms and such. Yes, this is what killed my dear brother Vorian, and it's what is killing Evelyn now." He laughed then. It was hard and cold.

"It's too bad that I didn't get the chance to kill you with it," Raiv continued, turning to Jareth, "But you know how messy that would have been. I actually didn't want to kill Evelyn, here, but I'm afraid she brought that upon herself for meddling in affairs not meant for her knowledge. For that reason, I could kill you too, Trinity, but then I'd have even more of a mess to clean up. Besides, it's much more entertaining to leave you all here, where you'll never be able to come for me."

And with one last sneering grin, Raiv vanished in a puff of glitter.

* * *

For a few minutes, the three people in the kitchen were still, unable to believe what had just happened. Evelyn was in too much pain now to even make noise, and she lay silently bleeding to death.

Then Jareth lost it.

"Who does he think he is!?" the goblin king roared.

Trinity winced.

"He'll destroy the entire Underground and everyone in it! How…how dare he!" Jareth fell silent, fuming. He realized that he sounded like a spoiled princess, but at this point really didn't care.

"He'll destroy it? Why would he do that?" Trinity's quiet voice came from behind him.

He turned to see her cradling Evelyn, trying to comfort the bleeding girl as best she could.

"He won't do it intentionally," Jareth said bitterly, but much more quietly, "That much is certain. But…there's a secret in Underground, known only to the royal family. If anyone but the rightful heir to the throne tries to rule the kingdom, it starts destroying itself. Rivers run dry, only the true monarch can control the weather so it will go sporadic without the proper person on the throne, disease runs rampant and earthquakes roam free. If our enemies knew this secret, imagine what they could do with it. Raiv is not the rightful monarch, so…" he trailed off, feeling sick.

Trinity gulped, her eyes widening in fear.

"All those people…" she said.

Jareth nodded, brushing absently at some glitter on his shoulder. Then he froze, and kneeled next to Trinity. Slowly, he put his arms around her.

"Trinity," he began slowly, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

Jareth sighed. "Do you trust me enough to close your eyes and hold on to Evelyn tightly? Do you trust me to hold you close?"

Confused, Trinity nodded.

"Good," Jareth said. "Now close your eyes and hold on."

Then the three of them vanished in yet another puff of glitter.

* * *

They reappeared in the gardens outside of Jareth's palace in the Underground. Trinity knew they could be nowhere else. The air was too sweet, the night sky too clear. But…she sensed there was something wrong. The air had a charge to it, like the feeling of the calm before a storm. She remembered what Jareth had said about the Underground destroying itself with Raiv on the throne, and shuddered.

Jareth's arms were still tightly around her, so tight that she was losing feeling in her arms.

"Jareth?" she asked quietly, "Why are we here? Did you get your powers back?"

Jareth released her, and stood. His clothing had changed into Underground garb, but he wasn't in his full goblin king splendor. Instead, he wore a simple poet shirt and riding pants outfit with boots. His hair had grown, too, but now it was layered down to his shoulders. He turned to look at Trinity.

"A little…I think," he said, "But not enough to come back here"

"Then…why?"

He sighed, "The Underground called me back when it felt Raiv try to rule. Normally, I would have entered in full glory, but…" he closed his eyes bitterly, "It seems I haven't allowed my heart to open enough for that. This peasant garb is all I can manage."

Trinity was suddenly very aware of the t-shirt and jeans outfits she and Evelyn were both wearing. "Speaking of clothes…" she hinted.

Jareth turned, and saw her point. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, Trinity felt a breeze, and her clothes rustled. When she looked down, she was clad similarly to Jareth: white poet shirt, brown riding pants, and boots.

Evelyn remained unchanged.

Jareth opened his eyes, and Trinity saw him turn a slight pink. "I – I'm sorry," he stammered, "That's all I can manage. I can't even give you…women's clothing…"

Trinity snorted. "That's fine with me. Skirts are impractical anyway. But…why didn't Evelyn's clothes change?"

Jareth took a long look at Evelyn, then went over and motioned Trinity to stand up.

"Let her rest," he said softly, "We can talk over there."

Trinity was alarmed, but when she looked down and saw her friend's pain, she nodded. Jareth helped her move Evelyn into a more comfortable position in the grass, and helped Trinity stand up. He held her hand as he led her a little ways away, behind some bushes.

"Evelyn didn't change," he said quietly when they'd stopped moving, "Because of the knife Raiv stabbed her with. Onyxite knives, besides leaving magical traces themselves, resist other magic. The poison from the blade has gotten into her blood. Only a very rare kind of magic will save her now, one that I don't possess."

Trinity put her hands up to her face, swaying on her feet. "Oh, God…" she said, "Oh please, oh no, oh no…"

Jareth moved towards her, afraid that she might faint. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she didn't notice.

"We need to get into the castle and find out where Raiv is," Jareth told her quietly, looking into her eyes. He didn't think he was getting past the shock she was in. He'd moved closer, but then both of them heard a noise from the direction they'd left Evelyn.

Trinity jumped, and Jareth tugged her – still holding her hand – back to where they'd left Evelyn. When they got there, the teenage girl dropped to her knees and moaned.

Evelyn was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: Jareth's lullaby was written by Code Green, the little water rhyme was written by me XD

16

Such a horrific situation would be difficult to put into words.

Trinity stumbled over to where Evelyn had been, and she collapsed on the grass. She grabbed fistfuls of the greenery in her hands and moaned as hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"Why?" she wailed, closing her eyes when she caught sight of scarlet tainting the lawn. "It's not right! She tried so hard to tell me, but I wouldn't listen! Raiv's probably got her in his clutches, and it's all my fault…all my stupid fault!"

The girl went numb from grief, and she didn't feel Jareth wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"Shh…" he said quietly, pulling her head gently against his chest. "Hush, little one."

She sobbed into his lace shirt, miserable with regret.

Jareth began to sing, having quickly learned that his voice was one thing that could soothe her.

_"Hush now, when wind blows and stars shine above._

_Let dreams be sweet and peace flow as I sing to you of love._

_Wipe the tears away, and breathe deep._

_Let me lull you, soothe you into sleep._

_For all shall be well again, when the Fae King comes home."_

"Where did he take her?" Trinity sniffed as Jareth stroked the back of her head.

"Perhaps it wasn't Raiv," Jareth said, catching sight of a loose piece of paper in the grass.

He stretched his arm and picked the paper up, still holding Trinity.

"What does it say?" Trinity asked, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"It is in the tongue of the water nymphs," Jareth said, studying the paper.

"What did they say? Why did they take her?"

Jareth read the note aloud, his voice smooth and calm.

_"Waterfalls and rivers_

_Are powerful life-givers._

_The ocean and sea_

_Hold magic for me._

_All will be well."_

"One of the water people took her," Jareth said, folding the paper. "She's in good hands."

"How do you know?" Trinity asked tearfully.

"Raiv hates water, and the water people hate Raiv. They'll keep Evelyn safe."

"But why did they take her?"

"Most likely to help us. We won't be able to move half as quickly if we have Evelyn, and there is much to be done."

"But she'll die!" Trinity exclaimed suddenly, standing up. "They can't heal her!"

"Trinity," Jareth sighed, standing up with her. "I understand how you feel. Just…"

"How can you understand? You're the Goblin King! You can do things no one else can do! You can re-order time and change the weather!"

"But I can't stop death. I couldn't rescue my dearest friend, and I couldn't save Evelyn. I couldn't even stop a fifteen-year-old from leaving me. The note said that all will be well. Water creatures never lie and they never go back on their word. Evelyn is in the safest hands possible, as are you."

Trinity, in the midst of all her worry, laughed abruptly.

"I don't know about that," she smiled slightly. "A Goblin King without his power sounds kind of helpless to me."

"If we're attacked, I'll let you do all the fighting then," Jareth grinned. "Come. Let us get into the castle."

* * *

Jareth was pleasantly surprised when Trinity looped her arm through his. All jokes aside, he _did_ make her feel safer. She was still deeply concerned about Evelyn. Her friend was who-knows-where with total strangers, and she was dying. There was nothing Trinity could do, however, and she let Jareth lead her to the castle doors without another word.

This castle was beautiful, the most beautiful Trinity had ever seen. It rose high into the air and seemed to be made almost entirely of white marble. The steps to the doors were made of a glittering, off-white marble. Rose vines crept all over the palace, enhancing its beauty.

Two guards, tall, strong, and armed with spears and swords, blocked the entrance to the exquisite palace.

"We seek an audience with Raiv," Jareth started, but got no further.

"Wash your mouth, you filthy peasant!" one of the guards sneered and jabbed Jareth in the chest with his spear. "It's _King_ Raiv to you, slime."

Jareth literally spit with rage, trying to come up with some unkind remark. Trinity put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at the guard, a friendly smile on her face.

"We wanted to congratulate King Raiv on his conquest."

"_King_ Raiv?" Jareth whispered with rage.

"Pardon him," Trinity said lightly. "He's not entirely all_ there_," she said, tapping her head.

Jareth snorted and looked at her, his eyes flashing.

"Well, I have a message for the windbag," Jareth said, glaring at the men. "Tell him that **King** Jareth of the whole **Underground** is here and wants to see his sorry body **right now**!"

"This isn't helping!" Trinity whispered to him.

"I'd sooner have to scrub the Bog of Eternal Stench than call that…that…_maggot_ my king!" Jareth exclaimed.

"You watch your mouth!" one of the men ordered. "And leave the palace courtyard right now!"

Jareth lunged forward, and Trinity caught him.

"Is there anytime we might be able to see his majesty?" she asked the guards, restraining Jareth.

"There is a masquerade ball coming up soon, but I highly doubt that _riffraff _such as yourselves will be invited," one of the guards sneered.

"You dare…" Jareth started, but Trinity threw her hand over his mouth.

"Thank you," she said with a nod of her head, and then turned Jareth away from the palace.

"Well, that went splendidly," she hissed to him as soon as they were away from the guards. "Now they're going to tell Raiv that you are back in the Labyrinth, and we'll be hunted."

"I will not call that rat a king!" Jareth spoke boldly.

"We need to find somewhere to hide," Trinity sighed. "Now the guards are going to be after us. Is there anywhere we can go?"

"The woods," Jareth nodded. "I have a hiding place there."

"Come on then. We need to go," Trinity said, looking over her shoulder to see a group of soldiers beginning to follow after them. "We have trouble."

Jareth grabbed her hand, and they began running away from the palace and the surrounding city. As soon as they started running, the soldiers behind them stopped following them, uncertain as to what they should do.

* * *

Three hours of walking passed, and Trinity was weary. Her emotions were in turmoil, and her legs and feet were aching terribly.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, wincing when she realized she sounded like a little child.

"Just a mile more," Jareth said, watching her as she sat down to catch her breath. "I used to go to this place on horseback. It was a lot faster that way."

"I'll bet," Trinity sighed, stretching her legs and then standing up again.

She looked around her at the great trees that surrounded them, forming thick woods.

"Why did you used to come here?" she asked as Jareth took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Vorian and I used to escape to these woods when things at the palace became too overwhelming," Jareth said, looking forward and pushing some thick branches out of their way.

"Who is Vorian? You must have been really close to him," Trinity said, looking at Jareth as he moved them through the woods.

"He was my dearest friend," Jareth said, wincing noticeably. "He meant the world to me. He was Raiv's younger brother. We grew up together. He taught me how to…to _live_. Being an heir to the throne, I didn't have much of a life out of the palace. Vorian showed me what life was about. It wasn't about protocol or popularity… It was about being, well, just _being_. Life is about being who you are, not who others expect you to be."

"I would love to see who you really are," Trinity said, studying his eyes.

"Who I once was and who I am now are two very different beings," Jareth said, avoiding her eyes and then pushing aside a great mass of leaves. "This is where we will stay."

There was a large opening, leading presumably into the base of a great mountain, and Trinity stepped inside to find herself in a small cave. It was very dark, but Jareth quickly found a means to start a small flame. He moved the flame to one of the earthen walls and then dropped it into a small trough of sorts. To Trinity's surprise, the fire expanded, lighting up the whole right side of the cave.

"One of Vorian's inventions," Jareth said, looking towards Trinity to find that her interest was elsewhere.

The cave was entrancing. Banners of all sizes, colors and descriptions lined the left wall. There were two couches, both made of brown leather. In one corner of the cave were fishing poles made of roughly cut branches. In another corner were piles of clothes, blankets and swords.

"We used to hide here for days," Jareth said quietly, walking over to the fishing poles and picking one up. "No one could ever find us."

He ran his fingers almost lovingly against the rough wood, deep in thought.

"What are these banners?" Trinity asked, running her hand over a scarlet banner with a golden eagle embroidered on it.

"These are the banners of our favorite knights. The one you touched," Jareth said, stepping to Trinity's side and looking at the banner, "Was my father's. I never let it become mine."

"Why?" Trinity asked, watching as the Goblin King leaned forward and kissed the eagle.

"My father was far greater than I. I didn't deserve his banner. I had a new banner made for myself. It is dark blue with my medallion embroidered in white upon it. My father died for my mother. She was captured by an enemy king," Jareth said, his voice faraway. "My father didn't wait for help, but chased after them. He always said a good woman was worth dying for. Love was the greatest power in the world, he said. He was killed, and my mother died shortly after of a broken heart."

"I'm sorry," Trinity whispered. "That must have been tragic."

"I was left with the crown, three sisters, and Vorian. My sisters moved on shortly after I became king. They married and left the kingdom. I have not heard from them since. I have tried, and I can never be half the man my father was. You never know how much someone means to you until they're gone. I was fifteen, in your world, when I became the king. I _will not_," Jareth scowled, clenching his hands into fists, "let my father's crown and name be tarnished by an imposter!"

He turned his head and was surprised to see Trinity evaluating him, gazing unashamedly at his face. His uptightness, his cruelty, she realized, was all a mask, a mask to cover his pain. It made him more wonderful to her, stronger. He had seen those dearest to him die, and he had been left, at a very young age, with an immense amount of responsibility. No wonder he was so harsh and unreadable.

"Poor lonely Goblin King," Trinity spoke, her eyes full of pity as she tentatively pushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. "I have no right to say my life's not fair. I have no true basis for comparison."

"I have life," Jareth said, becoming hard again. "It has been a long day. You must rest. Take one of the couches. I will sleep outside."

He grabbed a blanket and then left the cave, leaving Trinity to herself.

Trinity curled up on the couch and gazed at the banner that belonged to Jareth's father.

"You must be stronger than your father was," she whispered, closing her eyes. "You've asked for so little in your life, and yet you lost so much. I won't let you lose your kingdom. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Trinity awoke to a strange, and yet familiar smell wafting through the cave. She opened her eyes to see the cave lit with the light of early morning, the ire of last night extinguished. The smell was coming from outside. Ignoring the fact that her hair resembled a haystack and she was still in the same clothes she'd worn yesterday, Trinity got up blearily and walked outside.

Jareth was sitting there, intent over something he was doing to the fire.

Trinity had to pinch herself twice before she convinced herself that she wasn't dreaming.

The goblin king was cooking.

Blinking in sleepiness and confusion, the girl went to sit next to Jareth. He turned to look at her, taking in her ruffled appearance in one long glance. Then he turned back to his cook fire.

"Fish?" Trinity asked, still groggy.

He nodded. He didn't want to open his mouth, because he was afraid he'd laugh at Trinity's very sleepy appearance.

"Where?" she asked.

Sighing, praying his self-control would hold, Jareth answered. "There's a stream nearby. Vorian taught me many tricks for catching and cooking fish while we camped out here."

"Oh." Trinity got up and stretched. "I guess I didn't sleep very long."

Jareth stared at her, disbelieving.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brows, "It was night when we got here, almost morning, and now it is morning."

Jareth laughed out loud. "No, my dear Trinity. You were asleep all that day and the next night. This is your third day here."

She sat down, hard. She stared into the fire for a few moments. Then her stomach growled, and Jareth – on the other side of the fire – could hear it. He smiled, and served up the part of the fish that was done. He handed it to her, and she held the plate in her lap, still not quite paying attention.

"Why so long?" she asked herself.

"You had a great deal of strain that day, both physically and emotionally," Jareth said, coming to sit beside her. "My guess is, your body was just extremely exhausted, and needed more sleep than usual to replenish itself."

Trinity looked up at him, and smiled. "I guess that's why I look like I just went through a tornado," she said, running her hands through her hair. Normally, it hung in layers nearly down to her shoulders, but this morning it stuck up in all directions. When she was through eating – the goblin king really was an excellent cook – she turned to him, a nervous smile on her face. "Is there a scarf or a bandana or anything in there that I could use to tie this back?"

Jareth got up, and helped her to her feet. "There should be something in the bags with the clothes," he said, leading her back into the cave. "If you would like to bathe, Trinity, I will show you where the stream is, and leave you alone."

Trinity blushed. She wasn't sure about the idea of bathing with the goblin king just a few meters away, but she also knew she was a mess. Biting her lip, she considered.

Jareth knew what she was thinking about, and remained silent, almost as embarrassed that he'd brought it up. He was sure he'd made her very self-conscious, and was upset at himself for it. Still, he showed her where extra clothes were. They were all much too large for the small girl, but he had just enough magic to shrink them a little. He also gave her a plain, brown scarf to tie her hair back with.

Before she knew it, Trinity was alone by the stream. All of her fears of bathing with Jareth so close by had vanished as they had passed through the immense green screen a few feet up the bank of the water. It would be impossible for anyone to try to look through without alerting whoever was in the water.

She made it quick, because the water was freezing, and dressed in the new clothes before returning to the cave. This poet shirt was dark red, with dark brown pants to accompany it. She was in the process of tying her hair back when she came back into the cave, but stopped when she saw Jareth. He was gazing intently at a plain part of the wall, at something Trinity apparently couldn't see. Quietly, the girl crept up behind the goblin king, untying her hair as she went. Silently, she moved it all in front of her. Then, she shook her head from side to side as hard she could.

Jareth jumped when he felt the cold water droplets on his back, and whirled. He glared at Trinity, who was laughing as she combed her wet hair back with her fingers.

"Hi," she said, grinning, "Whatcha doing?"

Jareth continued to glare, but her playful smile was infectious, and soon he felt one similar to it spreading across his own features. "I'm looking for the spring," he explained, "That Vorian and I used to drink out of while we stayed here. The water is pure, and better to drink than the stream water."

"Oh," Trinity's face fell. She thought of the mysterious message Evelyn's abductor had left yester – no, _two_ days ago. Fervently, she hoped Evelyn was all right. Still, she was pretty sure Jareth was right, and she was in good hands. There was nothing she could do to but trust the goblin king's word.

He saw her thoughts in her face, and sighed, taking her face in his hands.

"She'll be alright," he reassured her. "She's in good hands. Now, I need you to do something for me."

Trinity raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need you to stay safe, and _stay here_ while I go bathe myself. I have gone quite as long as you without that luxury, and, frankly, it affects me in a much worse manner than it does you."

She giggled, and he grinned at her. Then he bowed to her before exiting the cave.

To occupy herself while he was gone, Trinity gazed at the banners on the wall, trying to interpret them. She fantasized about what the owners were like, and hoped the crests resembled the Fae's characters. For instance, the eagle that belonged to Jareth's father. From what she had heard, the man had been valiant and brave, just like the eagle.

Right next to that one was what could only be Jareth's crest. It was a midnight blue, with a crescent moon turned on its side embroidered in silvery thread. It was beautiful, but simple. Trinity stood gazing at that one a long time.

It was in this manner that Jareth found her. He briefly considered greeting her in the same manner as she had him, but something on her face stopped him. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. They stood, silent for a few minutes, until Trinity shook herself, and turned to face him.

"So," she said, cocking an eyebrow, "We have a party to attend in a week. What are we going to do while we are stuck in the wood?"

Jareth made a show of mopping his brow, intentionally flinging his damp hair in her direction, hoping some droplets would catch her. "For today," he said, "We are staying in here. It is boiling hot outside, quite unseasonably so. But," he shrugged, "I can't do anything about it but try to avoid it."

* * *

Trinity discovered, as the day wore on, that Jareth was very, very, unsettled by his lack of ability to control the weather here in Underground like he was accustomed to. As it was, the rightful monarch not being on the throne caused this unseasonable heat. It was being sporadic, and Jareth told her that there was no way of knowing what the weather would be like tomorrow.

Evening came and with it…more fish. Trinity didn't complain as Jareth brought the cooked fish into the cave, but she was somewhat surprised to see the Goblin King shivering.

"What's wrong?" she asked, watching as he sat down on the floor.

"It's getting cold out," Jareth answered, rubbing his arms after he had put the fish down. "Hang that wretched Raiv! The weather can't make up its mind! We're in for a blizzard."

"A blizzard!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Yes. I need to find how to get to that stream. It was in a different room from this one, and I don't want to sleep outside tonight. It's going to be fiercely cold."

Jareth moved away from the fish, gesturing for Trinity to eat, and then began to search the walls again. This time, he looked beneath the trough that held the fire, and his eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Ha! I remember these!"

"Remember what?" Trinity asked, going to his side.

"Drawings Vorian and I used to make," Jareth said, kneeling down next to the fire. "Quite the little artists we were."

Trinity went to his side and then looked at the drawings he was referring to. There were over twenty little sketches, each of them different and somewhat comical. Several of the drawings were of people, drawn with all the simplicity of stick people and all of them looking entirely ridiculous.

"Old teachers," Jareth chuckled, running his fingers across some of the sketches. "Both Vorian and I received countless classes on how to behave like royalty. Raiv and Vorian both came from a very respectable, noble family, and Vorian was appointed to take several classes with me. Our teachers were strict, and well they should have been, but as young lads, we mocked them and caused a great deal of trouble. That one," Jareth said, pointing to a drawing of a man with a long beard and large, exaggerated crossed eyes, "was Prof. Micae. He taught us how to dance. How we used to tease him! He would trip on his beard every time he tried to show us something, and when he finally showed us how to dance with a partner, he got so nervous with the woman, he missed every step! Oh, good memories."

"And these…" Trinity said, pointing to several much better drawn pictures of magical and normal creatures. "What are these?"

"There was a time," Jareth said easily. "When Vorian and I both wished we could be something besides Fae. I wanted to be a mighty lion." He pointed to a drawing of a great lion with a shaggy mane. "I also had a fascination with owls, and I learned how to use my powers to become one."

"What about Vorian?" Trinity asked, and Jareth sighed.

"Vorian," Jareth said, gazing at a sketch of a normal creature, "wanted to know what it was like to be human."

"Why?" Trinity gasped. "We have such boring lives compared to yours!"

"I'm not sure. I think he believed it would be interesting to not have any powers, to have to rely entirely on others for help. Fae are the most powerful creatures in all of the Underground," Jareth explained. "Scarcely do we ever need help, and woe unto the Fae that has to actually _ask_ for it. Vorian thought it was important to lean on others, to help each other and be helped. I guess that didn't do much for him," Jareth sighed and gently touched the drawing of the human.

The wall beneath his fingertips moved slightly inward, and Jareth pushed harder. The whole wall groaned, and Jareth stood up, pulling Trinity up with him, and pulled her close to him.

The entire wall opened up, revealing a small, dark corridor.

"This is it," Jareth said excitedly, grabbing Trinity's hand and leading her into the corridor. "The stream is back here."

Trinity grasped his hand tightly as he led her through the corridor and into an immense, beautiful cavern.

In the center of the cavern, illuminated by moonlight streaming through a veiled hole high up in the cavern ceiling, was a small fountain from which poured fresh, clean water. The water formed a stream, and Jareth led Trinity to the stream and then dropped down on his knees by the flowing water. He dipped his hands in it and then took a drink, and his whole face lit up.

"This is the best water that ever there was," he said, glancing up at Trinity. "Try some. It will not hurt you."

Trinity did as he instructed and found that he was absolutely right. The water was cool and clean, tasting refreshing and purifying.

"But how does it flow from the fountain?" Trinity asked, amazed that the fountain stood alone in the middle of the cavern.

"Magic," Jareth grinned.

"The walls are so…shimmery! How do they do that?" Trinity asked, noting that the walls were shining and sparkling in the moonlight.

"Rubies, emeralds and sapphires seem to do that," Jareth said, and he laughed when the girl's eyes widened dramatically.

"Those are…those are…gems? The walls are made of gemstones?" Trinity stammered, not believing him.

"Yes. You will see the walls better tomorrow."

The walls suddenly groaned, and Trinity jumped. Jareth gazed up, with concern, at the small opening high above.

"The storm is on us," he said, and a terrific cracking sound became audible.

Trinity and Jareth glanced to the water fountain to see that it was abruptly freezing. The ice started at the top of the fountain and then made its way down the stream, freezing every motion, every ripple.

"That's just scary," Trinity shuddered, a cold air blowing into the cavern.

"And I can't control a drop of it," Jareth scowled and then pulled her back into the mouth of the cave where the fire was glowing cheerfully. "I will leave you here for the night. Should you need me, I will be in the cavern."

"But it's going to freeze in there!" Trinity exclaimed, sitting down on one of the couches.

"It can't freeze in the cavern."

"Why? More magic?"

"The cavern is warmed by good memories of the past," Jareth smiled slightly, grabbing a blanket and making his way towards the cavern. "The memories are so strong…nothing can penetrate the heat they produce. It may be a bit chilly, but I'll be fine. Good night, Trinity."

Trinity watched him leave, the wall closing behind him, and the entire cave was left in warmth from the fire. She cuddled up with her fur blanket and gazed at the drawings beneath the fire. She had never thought that _memories_ in and of themselves could be magic, but anything seemed to be possible here.

In this cave, two boys had grown up together, sharing their secrets, sharing their whole _lives_, and it only made sense that this place should be enchanted. Their boyhood was displayed all over the place, in the forms of banners belonging to honored warriors, drawings of teachers of the past, and fishing poles.

Jareth did have a playful side to him, Trinity realized with surprise. He could fish, and he could clean and cook the creatures. He had drawn some of those funny pictures, for Vorian couldn't have drawn all of them. His hopes and dreams had been spoken aloud in this very room, and Trinity gazed up at the walls, half expecting them to tell her the story of the boy Jareth.

Her mind drifted back to Evelyn as she lay down, stretching herself across the couch. The wind was howling outside, and Trinity missed her friend's company and enthusiasm. Trinity trembled to think of what was happening to Evelyn if she was outside. Perhaps the water people didn't know how to react to the sudden freeze, and Evelyn was in terrible danger!

Tears formed in Trinity's eyes, and she sniffed, trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Ev," Trinity whispered as a cold breeze whistled through the cave, moaning as it rushed through. "Please be okay."


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: once again, the water song was written by me.

18

Evelyn woke up slowly.

First, she felt. There were heavy, but soft, blankets on top of her, and something warm and soft underneath. Her head was on a pillow.

Next, she heard. There was a gentle roaring, as of water, to one side of her. On the other side, someone sat very close, and sang.

_Waterfalls and rivers_

_Are powerful life-givers_

_The ocean and sea_

_Hold magic for me_

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love_

Evelyn found the strength to open her eyes, and did so, turning her head slowly to face the figure. He wasn't facing her, and didn't notice she'd awakened.

_Streams and springs_

_Are beautiful things_

_A lake so serene_

_I think eyes of green_

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love_

Evelyn sighed as the person (she assumed it was a Fae) finished the last chorus. They turned, slowly, to face her.

Then Evelyn panicked.

There, looking at her, was the spitting image of Raiv! Her heart shuddered to a stop, then jumped to run at about a million miles an hour. She wanted to escape, but none of her muscles would obey her. Then something occurred to her.

Raiv had red highlights in his hair. This stranger had the same brown, but had blonde highlights. His eyes were also different from Raiv's. Where Raiv had had one brown, one green, Evelyn noticed this man had one blue and one green. He also looked a little younger than Raiv.

Then she realized something else.

She wasn't in any pain. Furrowing her brows, she opened her mouth to say something.

The stranger placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh," he said, "I didn't realize you were awake. You shouldn't try to say anything just now; your body is still in need of a lot of recovery. Your muscles had really torn themselves up from that knife. Is there anything you need right now?"

Evelyn almost missed the question, because she was listening to the man's quiet, lilting voice. Something in it begged her to trust him. What else could she do? When she realized he'd asked a question, she concentrated. Was there anything she needed?

Her stomach growled in answer.

The man laughed. It was quiet, but filled the whole room, wherever they were. Evelyn really didn't have the strength to look around.

"I thought so," he said, "You've been out for three whole days. Well, lucky I was prepared."

With that, he turned away from her and messed with something behind him. When he turned back, he held a steaming bowl that smelled delicious.

"I'm very sorry," he said, "But you're going to have to let me feed you. I know you don't have the strength to move your arms, let alone move a spoon."

Evelyn tried, just to see. Her arms fluttered a little, but they had no strength. She sighed again, and half-smiled wryly at the man. He gave her a returning apologetic smile, and held out a spoonful of whatever was in the bowl. It was a porridge-type substance that Evelyn discovered tasted as good as it smelled. However, she was only able to eat half of it. After that, she had to turn away.

"Alright," the man said softly, "That's fine. You actually ate more than I expected you to. For now, though, you need to try to go back to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

Evelyn nodded, and settled back into her comfortable pallet. The strange man pulled the cover up around her, and she was already almost unconscious when she heard him whisper.

"By the way, my name is Vorian."

* * *

Trinity awoke, shivering in the early dawn, to find that the fire from last night had dwindled. It was still lit, but wasn't as warm. Jareth was already sitting in front of it, trying to build it back up. The girl sat up, wrapping herself in her blanket. The goblin king heard her, and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "This is my fault. I should have paid a little closer attention to things."

Trinity frowned. "How is this your fault?"

"I had a dream last night," Jareth said, his face clouding. "It's how the Underground itself communicates with me while I'm not on the throne. Anyways, the weather is bad all over Underground. At the castle, winds are so high as to be almost hurricanes. Fifty miles or so west, rains are pouring down so hard as to cause floods. North, things are melting in heat even worse than we had yesterday. And here," he motioned bitterly in the direction of the cave mouth, "We're snowed in."

"That's awful," the girl said, and shuddered.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her.

"I meant the weather being so wacky," she said hurriedly, turning red, "Things could be really damaged." Shivering, she pulled her blanket closer around her.

Jareth turned back to the fire, trying to coax it into something warmer. When after a few minutes it still wouldn't cooperate, he gave up, and walked over to Trinity. She scooted over so he could sit with her on her couch.

"This is as good as it's going to get," Jareth said apologetically. "It's warm enough that we'll survive, we'll just be a little cold."

Trinity groaned and bundled into her blanket. Jareth looked at her, questioning.

"I _hate_ being cold," the girl explained, sighing. Then, she noticed that Jareth was in the same clothes he'd worn yesterday, just the poet shirt and pants. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Not really," Jareth said, not looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You lie worse than Pinocchio," she said.

Jareth didn't know who Pinocchio was, but he knew he'd been caught lying through his teeth.

"Here," Trinity said, and threw part of her blanket over him.

Jareth stiffened. "Trinity…" he said hesitantly.

"What?"

He slowly removed her blanket from around himself, and moved away from her. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

The black-haired girl's heart sank, and she hung her head. "Sorry," she whispered, and hung her head. Rejection was the straw that broke the camel's back, on top of everything else that had happened to her, and it washed through her, causing tears to spring to her eyes. They weren't really called for, it was just that so much had happened, and she was so sensitive when she was sleepy…

Jareth turned when he heard her sniffling, and found she had turned her back on him, muffling herself almost totally in the blanket. Horrified at himself, he moved over to her.

"Whatever is wrong?" he asked, mortified that he had done something to make this girl cry, when she already had so much to worry about.

She sniffed. "Nothing, I guess. I just…wanted to help…"

He closed his eyes, and moved closer. "Trinity," he said, "My standards are different here. It was how I was raised."

"I know," she said, and sniffled again, "That's why I shouldn't be crying. Still, I wouldn't have a problem with it with my male friends in my world, and I feel so comfortable here with you…" she trailed off, blushing.

Jareth noticed how incredibly small the girl was just then. Not only in physical stature (she was five foot two, and slender) but compared to everything going on around her. She'd been dumped into the affairs of an entirely different world from her own, and had come out of it so far snowed into a cave with the goblin king, her best friend missing and probably dead, and now had been rejected by her one grasp to comfort and sanity. He looked at himself, disgusted. He was so selfish, he realized. He could be different from the way he was raised if it made her feel better, he told himself. Besides, it was okay in her world; she was probably used to it.

Sighing, Jareth scooted closer to her, and wrapped part of her blanket around himself.

Abruptly, Trinity started babbling. "You don't have to share it if you don't want to, Jareth, I'm sure there are other blankets with the rest of the stuff, you could just go get one of them. I'll be fine, I promise –"

"Shh," Jareth told her, gathering her into his arms.

She quieted as he held her close, and he wrapped the blanket around both of them. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, sharing his body heat. After a few moments, he even relaxed. Briefly, sitting there with her back against his chest, Trinity wondered what body temperature was normal for a Fae. Jareth felt warmer than a normal ninety-eight-point-six, but that could just be because she was already cold. She relaxed totally in his arms, and he felt it. He was pleased, glad that she was so comfortable with him that she would come this close. He noticed when she started to nod off, and finally when she snuggled her face against a fold of the blanket and went back to sleep.

Jareth stayed awake and alert, his senses too on-edge to allow him to go back to sleep. He almost envied Trinity the weariness that allowed her to sleep again after waking up once. Still, he was glad that he seemed to be strong enough in her eyes that she could come to him to comfort. He studied the walls of the cavern as the light inside slowly brightened with the sun behind the snow. How different he was now than he had been when he'd made these drawings and hung up these banners. He doubted _anyone_ would have thought him strong, then, despite being heir to the throne.

Trinity sighed, and moved in her sleep. "Evelyn…" she mumbled, and cuddled closer to Jareth instinctively. He started when her nose touched his neck. It was _cold_.

* * *

Evelyn awoke with a sneeze. Immediately, she thought about the Japanese legend Trinity had told her about sneezing. Apparently, when you did it just once and for no apparent reason, it meant someone was talking about you. Then she realized she was probably tired and her brain hadn't quite woken up yet. She sighed, and tried to push herself up, and was pleased when her muscles obeyed her, however slowly.

The man with her – Vorian? – noticed she was awake and came over.

"Hello," he smiled, his smile warm and inviting. "Let me help you."

"Hi," Evelyn answered slowly, muscles twitching painfully in her shoulders and back. "Where…"

"Shh…" Vorian spoke, kneeling behind her and gently supporting her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her lower back. "You are safe."

Evelyn blinked several times, her mind a tangled mush. What had happened? She had blacked out entirely in the kitchen. That was about all she remembered. Now there was some man, some_ stranger_, taking care of her. No, he wasn't Raiv, but he was a man, and he was touching her. Not only was he touching her, but he was close, close enough for her to feel his breath on the back of her neck.

She struggled, squinting desperately in an attempt to see clearly. Her eyesight wasn't what it was supposed to be, and she was seized with panic. Her shoulders burned as she fought, weakly, to pull away from the man behind her.

"My lady," Vorian spoke calmly, patiently, "please stop. You haven't the strength to pull away."

"I…" Evelyn started, tears welling up in her eyes and still refusing to flow down her cheeks. "I can't…" she choked, throat burning as she fought to cry. "I can't…" she began again, her voice ending in a pitiful sob.

"You haven't fully recovered yet," Vorian said, moving so that she could see him, though he kept one hand on her back for her support. "You are safe. I promise that to you. I will not hurt you. I brought you here to save you."

She didn't want to look at him, but his gaze was powerful, and she looked up into his eyes, marveling not only at the color, but also at the expression that poured so freely out before her. She had never seen such emotion, such deepness and sincerity, in a being's eyes. She knew, from the way his eyes dazzled, like gemstones, that he was magic, which gave her further reason to be afraid.

"Easy," Vorian spoke, his eyes locked on hers. "You are safe."

"Trin…Trinity?" Evelyn struggled.

"Is safe with his majesty, the King of the Underground," Vorian spoke, and there was no mistaking the note of pride in his voice. "He will see to it that she isn't harmed."

"You…you…stole me…" Evelyn gasped, her muscles convulsing.

Vorian helped her lie back down again, and he gently brushed a damp strand of her brunette hair off her face.

"I did," he nodded. "If I hadn't, you would be dead, and your friend would have further reason for grief. Don't speak," he nearly pleaded as Evelyn tried to speak again. "Let your body rest. I cannot heal you all the way. His majesty will have to do that. Too much exertion, and your wound will open up again."

Evelyn's eyes widened considerably, and Vorian could almost read her thoughts.

_You saw my wound? What am I doing here? I'm so glad I was unconscious!_

Evelyn turned her head away, ashamed, and her cheeks burning.

"You'll be all right," Vorian said, trying to soothe her worries. "Within a few days, hopefully, you'll be able to stand on your own."

"_Days_?" Evelyn choked.

"A wound such as yours often takes weeks to close up enough for its victim to be safe enough to move. As it is," Vorian said gently. "You are bleeding again."

Evelyn glanced down to see a stream of scarlet on her shirt. She stifled another sob and moved her hands to her face.

"May I?" Vorian asked gently.

Evelyn took in a deep breath, her chest hurting and more blood oozing from the cut as her stomach moved. She was scared…that much was obvious. Her dark eyes were wide, and her breathing had noticeably hitched. The man had already seen her stomach, but she had been unconscious. Now she was still in a dream-like state, but she would be completely aware of what was happening. She tried to move her own hands to her stomach, but her fingers shook viciously, and her hands were trembling slightly. She couldn't reach her stomach, and she lay back in defeat.

"Yes," she said simply, then squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "How can you…can you…"

"Relax," Vorian said gently. "Let your body ease itself."

She bit her lip ferociously when she felt the hem of her shirt being pulled gently away from her stomach. Had she looked, she would have seen that the wound, which had previously been deep and black, had changed somewhat in color and had closed up considerably. She didn't look, though, because she had been told to relax, and while what she _really_ wanted to do was jump up and hightail it out of there, her muscles forbade her to do so. She let out a long, exasperated sigh as Vorian bent over her. He didn't touch her, but gazed at the wound for a moment and then stood up.

"We can close that quickly enough," he said easily, and moved away.

Evelyn closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the matter at hand. She listened to the pounding water that was echoing throughout the small room she was in. She wondered where she was, and she turned her head to see an immense wall of water, powerful and loud, crashing down from a great ceiling of rocks. Her sleepy mind comprehended that she was behind a great waterfall, and she bleakly wondered what she was doing in such a place.

She saw Vorian kneeling next to the great wall, and she took a moment to study him more carefully, to determine if he was a valid threat to her or not. He was tall, that much she was certain of, and he was strong, for she could see the muscles in his arms as he put his hand casually into the falls. Her tired mind couldn't understand what he was doing near the water, and she watched as he knelt down next to it, letting the water dance through his hand. For one split second, it seemed to her dreary mind that he was treating the water like a…like a friend.

His hair was short, coming only about as long as the top of his ears, and the gold strands in his hair were clear and well defined. His eyebrows, like all the Fae Evelyn had seen, were slightly pointed, though not nearly as much as Jareth's or Raiv's. If it weren't for Vorian's brilliant eyes, he could almost have passed for being human.

Vorian turned away from the water and walked back to Evelyn, a comforting smile on his face.

"I'm sure this is very uncomfortable for you," he said easily, kneeling down next to her. "But some things must be done, even if they aren't performed by preferred hands."

His eyes met hers, and Evelyn found that she couldn't look away. His eyes held her in place, as his brother's had, and they were so expressive…so wonderfully deep. His smile was so kind and gentle, that Evelyn's fears almost entirely subsided. He wouldn't hurt her. There was something special about him, something pure and peaceful.

"I won't hurt you," Vorian said again, softly and deeply.

"I…know…" Evelyn said, somewhat incredulously.

Vorian turned his eyes again to her wound, and she watched as he bent over the cut and gently, carefully, put his fingers on her skin, letting the cut open up just the slightest bit more. Evelyn stifled a pained gasp, and Vorian immediately quieted her, whispering to her that she would be all right.

"You poor creature," he said quietly as he held her cut open with one hand and moved his other hand over her stomach. "You cannot cry, can you?"

Evelyn choked on her tears, noticing, as she did so, that there was water in his free right hand. Strangely, it didn't pour through the spaces in between his fingers, but it sat there, waiting for instructions from its master.

Vorian tipped his hand gently, and the water poured into the wound. Evelyn gasped again, and he reached over and took one of her hands in his, pulling her blanket back over her stomach with his other hand as he did so. He leaned over her, and his white poet shirt slipped aside slightly, revealing a long, dark gash on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting her squeeze his hand tightly as the water made its way through her cut, stinging terribly. "It is the only thing that will stop the bleeding again. The water is pure and full of minerals that have a magical healing to them. When you are a bit stronger, you will have to go in the water and completely drench your wound. It will hurt, but it will make you stronger."

Evelyn closed her eyes, begging her tears to fall, but they would not. She started when she felt a cool hand on her cheek, brushing the skin where tears _would have_ been. She found that she didn't want to move away, and instead closed her eyes and let his soothing touch take her mind off the pain. She bleakly wondered; as she began to fade into sleep again, exhaustion consuming her, if she would ever see Trinity again.


	19. Chapter 19

19

When Trinity awoke again, it was bright in the cave. The snow had melted, and the late morning sun was streaming through the mouth. Under her blankets, Trinity was sweating, for it had warmed up considerably. When she moved, however, something prevented her from throwing the blanket off.

"Sorry," a quiet voice said in her ear, "I hope I didn't wake you."

Oh yeah. Jareth's arms were still around her, and she was cuddled up against his chest. That would explain why she was so warm. The girl blushed red.

"Uh…no, you didn't," she said. "I just…"

Her stomach grumbled, as if on cue. She felt Jareth's chest vibrate with quiet laughter on her back.

"I was wondering when we would eat, myself," he said, without making a move to change his position.

"Well," Trinity said slowly, "You could have gotten up and gotten something for yourself."

"And wake you?" Jareth asked, appalled. "That would have gone against everything that's ever been beaten into me over my four millennia of existence."

The girl decided not to mention that she had already caused him to go against a lot of what he had been raised to do.

Jareth would never mention it, but the real reason he'd let her sleep so long was because of her face. It was so peaceful when she slept, devoid of the shadows and tightness it had acquired during the week he'd known her. Even when she smiled, there was a shadow behind her eyes as she worried about Evelyn, about one of her horses, or even about Jareth himself and his kingdom. When she slept, she lost all of that. He'd felt her back rise and fall in slow breaths against his chest instead of sobs, and her body completely relax in his arms. Occasionally, she'd murmured words, Evelyn's name, as well as names of others he supposed she cared about. It awed him that her heart was so open that she thought about her loved ones even in sleep. For some odd reason, he'd tensed with the male names, but had been pleasantly surprised to hear his own name every once in a while.

He realized both he and Trinity had fallen silent, and though they'd spoken of moving to get food, neither of them had moved at all. Still, the temperature _was_ rising outside, and there was a pressure on the air that came from heavy humidity. The first clap of thunder startled them so much that they both jumped. The girl began struggling to get the blanket off of them then, but found she couldn't without Jareth's help. When they finally struggled out of it, both of them were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

With the second boom of thunder, the sky began to darken outside.

"Uh, Jareth?" Trinity warned, walking towards the mouth of the cave, "You may wanna hurry with breakfast."

Outside, it looked like a sci-fi movie. One half of the sky was completely clear, and the air was hot and steamy. The other side of the sky, however, was dominated by huge, purple thunderheads. The tops of them shimmered with lightning.

Jareth joined her staring after he'd put the fish on the fire to cook. Seeing the monster thunderclouds, he stopped dead. Trinity saw his face go pale and rigid, and she slipped her hand into his, hoping it would help. He started, looked at her, and then his face softened. He squeezed her hand gently, but turned back to face the thunderstorm.

"That isn't going to help anybody," he said in a low voice.

Trinity remained silent. There wasn't anything she could do or say except be there for him. Still, even though she loved the rain and thunderstorms, _this_ particular one made her nervous. She moved closer to Jareth, moving the arm she held until it was wrapped around her. He let her, but his mind was elsewhere.

After a while, Jareth remembered that he was cooking something, and went to go check on it, leaving Trinity at the mouth of the cave, watching the storm. She sat, and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was probably not even noon yet, but the sky was so dark you would have thought it was late evening. The clouds were roiling visibly, and lightning flashed across them every few seconds. The storm was so huge that even though it looked like it was right one top of them, there was still a few seconds' delay between lightning flashes and the accompanying booms of thunder.

Jareth sat next to her, handing her breakfast. She tried not to make a face. Fish again.

"This isn't good," he told her.

"I figured."

"Do you still like the rain?"

"Well…" Trinity hesitated, "Yeah, I do. It's just that, well, I've _never_ seen anything like this. This is like the hurricanes that come on the news all the time back home, but I'd never thought I'd actually _see _one. Do you think we'll be okay?"

Jareth nodded, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. The girl shivered, and he put his arm around her. It came so naturally now, it almost surprised him. She just seemed to fit in his arms, as if she was specially made just for him to hold. He thought back to when he had first gotten to her world, how they had been so adverse to each other for the first few days. How things had changed.

With the first droplets of rain, both of them turned to go back into the cave that had been both their home and prison for the past few days. Trinity went to examine the pile of supplies. She really wanted to draw, because she hadn't in a while, and was pretty sure that if she sat close enough to the fire she would have enough light to see. The goblin king went to sit on the floor on the other side of the cave, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. The girl sat across from him, having found paper and old charcoal pencils in the supplies pile, and thought about what to draw. As Jareth's eyes closed, whether from weariness or exasperation she couldn't tell, she considered him. She'd drawn pictures of him before, as the character in her favorite movie, but this was different. This was the real thing.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the pencil to the paper, as the rain began to pour outside.

* * *

When Evelyn woke again, she found she could push herself into a sitting position quite easily. Now, she had a good chance to look at her surroundings. She was in a small room behind a waterfall. The stone walls were worn completely smooth, but were completely bare. There was a space for a fire over on her left, though nothing was in it at the moment but ash, and the waterfall to her right. She was wrapped in furs and blankets on a soft pallet, and saw a similar pallet over across the fire pit. That must have been where Vorian slept.

At this particular moment, her caretaker was nowhere to be found. The room was silent except for the constant roar of the falls.

Evelyn sat up, trying out her muscles. They responded well, almost as normal. She felt fine, and felt like she had more strength than she'd had in a long while. Stretching, she _did_ discover her stomach was bandaged, and blushed, embarrassed that Vorian had been so close.

As she worked the kinks out of stiff muscles, Evelyn's thoughts turned to Trinity. Where was she now? She was probably very worried, or thought Evelyn was dead by now. There was no way either she or Jareth would know that Vorian had taken her. Had she and Jareth tried to take on Raiv yet? Did Raiv know they were here? Was he looking for them? Was he looking for Evelyn? Were Trinity and Jareth even still alive?

Evelyn raised her hands and stretched them in front of her, watching as the stiff muscles in her arms stretched out. Perhaps, maybe, just _maybe_ she would actually be able to stand on her own today. She had to find Trinity, had to make sure her friend was safe, and that would require her to get up and move.

Slowly, with great care, Evelyn tried to push herself up off the ground, keeping in mind that too much strain would cause her wound to open up again. She reached out and put one of her hands on the stonewall behind her, then slowly inched her way off the ground. Each motion hurt, and her muscles twitched, threatening to capsize on her. She was determined, however, and forced her way off the ground, ignoring the twitching and agony that coursed through her muscles.

She made it. It took her over ten minutes, but she made it to her feet, and as soon as she was standing, she fell back against the wall and gasped, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to her stomach, thanking God, as she did so, that she was alive and was progressing.

She didn't see, as she stood breathing heavily, eyes closed tightly, the falls parting like curtains. The music they made never changed, else she would have opened her eyes and looked to see Vorian walking through the falls, soaked through.

He caught sight of her standing alone, pressed hard against the wall, and wondered, for the hundredth time, why she had been treated so cruelly. His hand subconsciously moved to his own wound, faded into his chest after numerous, excruciating procedures. He felt the woman's pain, and he closed his eyes as he once again felt the pain of a cruel blade piercing through his flesh, very nearly finding his heart.

Now was not the time to think about his own pain, however, and with an inner strength that had baffled other Fae for thousands of years, Vorian pushed aside his own problems and focused on the woman before him. He stepped over to her, concern on his face as he noticed that she did not move, nor acknowledge that he was standing before her. His body began to magically dry itself as he gazed at her.

Evelyn felt his eyes looking at her, and she opened her eyes slowly. She was somewhat startled to see him standing so closely to her, and he was…wet? Perhaps that was just her imagination. His open shirt clung to him, but with every passing second it seemed to loosen. He looked…stunning, and Evelyn had to gulp down the nervousness that had built up a block in her throat.

"I…I'm standing," she said simply, glancing to the side, suddenly shy.

"You are," Vorian said easily, his soothing voice sending chills through Evelyn's body. "Be careful. If you move, you may fall."

"I got this far," Evelyn said weakly, trying to sound strong through her fear. "Perhaps I can make one step."

He didn't reprimand her for challenging him, and he smiled slightly.

"Perhaps you should try. You must want to return to your friend."

"My friend? Where is she now?"

"At this moment, I am uncertain," Vorian said, glancing to the falls. "I wasn't informed."

Evelyn nodded, gritting her teeth as her neck hurt, and then began to ease herself off the wall. Vorian watched her, noting the almost dainty way she moved her body, afraid to hurt herself yet wanting desperately to have the strength to move.

He was ready when she started to fall, and he caught her, letting her grab his hands in hers, struggling to aright herself.

"Shh…" he said gently. "Let go. I've got you."

"I've got to get back to Trinity!" Evelyn exclaimed, in great pain as he wrapped his arm carefully around her waist.

"Right now, you need to heal," Vorian said quietly. "Try and walk."

"Why are you helping me?" Evelyn gasped, taking a step forward with him, leaning all of her weight on him.

"My reasons are my own."

"You look so much like…him," Evelyn whispered as he led her towards the falls.

Vorian looked down into her face, pain in his magnificent eyes, and Evelyn lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"My brother," Vorian said, waving his hand in front of him, "and I are very different, Evelyn."

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard Jareth speaking about you. Come," Vorian said. "You are ready to step into the water."

Evelyn watched, in stunned amazement, as the falls before her parted, opening to reveal an immense pool of water. There wasn't a single ripple in the great pool of blue, and the trees surrounding the water rustled gently in a welcome, pleasant breeze.

"I can't go in," Evelyn said, grabbing hold of one of Vorian's shoulders. "It will hurt too much."

"It will hurt," Vorian nodded, "but it is what you need. I will stay here, next to you. I won't let you go."

"But…but…it will hurt! Just the little bit you put on me a little while ago hurt terribly!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Trust me," Vorian said, taking one of her hands in his. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you if I don't know you?" Evelyn asked.

"I too have been hurt. Please, just trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"All right," Evelyn stammered.

She closed her eyes tightly and let him guide her into the water. The water was crisp, making her shudder and hold him tightly. The water slowly crept up to her stomach, and she bit her lip as the wetness touched her stomach.

She let out a cry of pain as the water seeped onto her wound, and she didn't feel Vorian tighten his grip around her body. Her body became numb as the water infiltrated the cut, and she closed her eyes and gasped in agony. She lost all balance and nearly slipped into the water. Vorian wrapped his arms around her and then gently lifted her out of the water. He cradled her in his arms as her body went limp. She was still conscious, but she was moaning through her teeth.

"I can't do it!" she struggled to speak, feeling horrifically weak and tired. "I just can't!"

"You can, and you will," Vorian said firmly, carrying her through the falls and then kneeling down. "It may take several days more, but I promise you, you will be able to walk out of here."

"I want to trust you," Evelyn said, looking up into his eyes as he continued to hold her. "But I'm so scared! What are you? _Who_ are you?"

"I am someone who wants to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen what that dagger can do," Vorian said, running his fingertips soothingly across her cheek. "It would be a pity if you were killed."

"_Pity I have to kill you."_

Raiv's words came back to Evelyn's mind, and she shuddered. Vorian understood that Evelyn had had a dangerous encounter with his brother, and it troubled him that he and his brother looked so much the same. He wished there was some way he could comfort her, some way he could get the woman to trust him.

* * *

A blast of thunder shook the inside of the cave, and Jareth groaned in his sleep. He turned violently as his dreams haunted him, and he beat one of his fists hard against the floor, sending pain shooting through his arm. His eyes opened, and he turned his head abruptly to see Trinity sitting quietly near the fire, a paper and pencils in her hands. She looked down at the paper, then up at him again, and then back to the paper.

"Hello," she smiled, somewhat nervously. "Bad dreams?"

Jareth muttered something incomprehensible and then sat up, running a hand through his sweat-stained hair as he did so.

"Something is wrong," he said coldly, standing up and moving towards the screen that served as the cave's door.

He pulled the screen aside and gazed out at the vicious-looking storm that was pounding mercilessly at this particular area of the Underground. Rain poured viciously against the earth, and lightning flashed menacingly overhead.

Trinity gazed at the back of the Goblin King, sensing immediately that something was wrong. He stood tensely, his back stiff and his arms straight at his sides.

"Jareth," Trinity said quietly, getting up and moving to his side. "What is wrong?"

Jareth didn't look down at her, but gazed out at the storm, his mouth tight and his face hard. His eyes were darker than Trinity had ever seen them, and Trinity placed a hand on his arm.

"Jareth?"

"Raiv's making slaves out of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth," Jareth said harshly.

"Your dreams told you that?"

Jareth nodded and then turned away from the entrance, the makeshift door closing behind him. He moved over to the fire and then leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently and folding his arms across his chest. There seemed to be a storm of its own raging inside of the man, and Trinity was uncertain as to what she should do. Her first inclination was to go over and just stand next to him, showing him that she cared and was genuinely concerned about the state of the Labyrinth. She was about to do just that, when a sudden change overcame the Goblin King, one that startled Trinity immensely.

"That fool!" Jareth snarled, slamming his fist against the wall. "That ill-tempered, arrogant fool! Would that I could get my hands around his neck!"

Trinity stepped farther back as Jareth let his full anger unfold, his eyes flashing like fire as his voice raised several octaves.

"Why didn't I see it? For the same reason I didn't see everything else! I should have known he was a rat, but did I think about that? No! Some king I am! I can't even rule my own kingdom without being exiled! I can't stop the weather from consuming my world! For the whole of the Underground, I can't even keep one defenseless, stubborn…rebellious girl in my kingdom!"

"Jareth, stop," Trinity said, her heart beating faster as she saw the king's rage intensifying.

"I couldn't even keep Sarah here!" Jareth shouted. "One innocent child! Some king I made! My father would be so humiliated to call me his son! I want to kill him! Let me get my hands on Raiv!"

"Jareth!" Trinity called out, and Jareth turned and glared at her.

"And you!" he exclaimed. "Another innocent bystander pulled into a vicious war! Why couldn't I just send you home? Sarah went there of her own accord! You're free to leave if you need to!"

Trinity's eyebrows narrowed, and she stepped forward boldly, a frown on her face.

"Now see here…"

"No!" Jareth snarled. "I am the king and you will not interrupt me! _Someone_ around here needs to remember who I am! Hang it all! First I had one girl mocking me, and now I have another challenging my position!"

"You listen!" Trinity snapped, stepping forward again so that she was directly in front of him, her eyes flashing and a scowl on her face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! After all Evelyn and I did for you, you should be thanking us, not making us sound like…like insignificant little children! What's more, all you're thinking about is yourself! Think about Evelyn, what she did to keep your miserable highness safe! You have no right to speak to me like that, and I won't…"

"Silence!" Jareth roared. "How dare you interrupt a king?"

He was fuming, and he challenged Trinity with his eyes, _dared_ her to even try to say a word.

"How dare you treat me like a child! I am not Sarah!" Trinity shouted back, matching the volume of his voice with her own. "With this attitude, I can understand fully why she didn't stay! I've put up with you for days on end! At least have the decency to be grateful and not a spoiled rotten, selfish little child! Bad things happen to everyone! And even though some of them may hurt, hurt terribly, you have to get up and move on! Stop thinking about yourself." The girl's voice began to sound choked, as though she was fighting desperately to hold her tears back. "I'm sure Sarah's rejection nearly killed you, but it's time you get over it! None of this would be happening if you didn't go into such despair over one girl! My goodness!" She began to sniff and turned her head away from the irate king. "If we all despaired so miserably over our heartaches, humanity would cease to exist. So don't throw all your anger on me."

Jareth glowered at her, and she turned to face him. She tried to match his glare with her own, but her glare was weak, for her eyes were moist with tears, and it took all of her strength to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

At last, Trinity could bear it no longer, and she turned away from him and hurried into the adjoining cavern. Once there, the tears poured freely down her cheeks, and she slumped to the floor, trembling from fear of Jareth and anguish over the heartache of her past.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Jareth stood near the fire, fuming. Outside, the thunder roared almost as loudly as he had, mocking him. That's all he was, wasn't he? A roaring noise, devoid of anything good for anyone. He was angry at Raiv, angry at Sarah, angry at himself for letting all this happen. What right did he have to his throne? His first love, the first person who had awakened his heart, had rejected him, and had torn to pieces the heart he'd offered. And he deserved it. He deserved every heartache he got, for letting this happen to his people, to his kingdom. Now, because of him, large parts of the land were destroyed from both his emotions post-Sarah, and now the erratic weather that came from Raiv being on the throne. His people were enslaved now; though they'd never had the best lives, they'd always been free.

He was a fool. A fool for trusting Raiv. A fool for not getting up and moving on when he should have. It would have been so much less painful if he had just moved on, like Trinity had said.

Trinity. The first person to really believe in him. She had opened him up, showed him that life can go on after heartbreak. She had even opened up to him, sharing her own heartbreak and hurt. She needed to learn to trust as much as he did.

And now what? She was torn apart. He had broken her heart, just like the man who had done it before, just like Sarah had broken Jareth's. How was he really any different? How could he send this girl off sobbing after having treated her like dirt?

That was what cut him most deeply. This young woman who had believed in him, shared light with him, showed him how life really can go on after telling him of her own heartbreak, had read his emotions like an open book, was now brokenhearted – _again_ – because of him.

He was a mess. What was there that he could do right?

* * *

Jareth stood still, thinking, for a long while before he made up his mind to follow Trinity. He had an obligation to try to make it okay, at least for her. She _had_ sacrificed everything for him, now maybe he could at least try to help her. It was the least he could do.

He found her sitting curled up against the wall, her face in her knees. Her arms gripped her legs tightly. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but was taking the slow, dejected breaths of someone who had no hope.

Jareth chewed his lip thoughtfully, unsure of what to do. He'd never been in quite this position before. Slowly, he moved towards her, following that instinct again. Quietly, he slid down the wall to join her, not saying anything. The light was dimmer here, away from the fire, but the storm was quieter.

He remained silent for a time, listening to the girl breathe. Instinctively, he put his hand gently on her shoulder.

She stiffened, briefly, and lifted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and he felt a guilty pang.

"Trinity…" he whispered, and moved his hand to her face. "I am so sorry…I just…" His voice stuck in his throat.

The girl was silent as he ran his hand through her hair, on her cheek, and over her eyes and lips.

Finally, Jareth wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't move.

Her lack of response stung, so Jareth attempted to find his voice again.

"Trinity," he said again, "That was…inexcusable…of me. I have no right to take out my pain on you. I have no excuses. You're right. Sarah was a part of my past. She was a source of pain, but I need to move on. I need…I need to focus on others, instead of me."

The girl closed her eyes, and a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. She snuggled closer to Jareth, and he gathered her into his arms to hold her tightly.

"I'm glad you're here," Trinity finally said, her voice shaky. "We were both in a lot of pain. We both need to learn…to open up again. To trust."

Jareth nodded.

They were silent for a time. Trinity's ear was against the goblin king's chest, so she listened to his heart. He listened to her breathing, treasuring the sound.

"That was awful of Raiv," the girl finally said. "You had every right to be angry. I'd be pretty mad, too."

"But," Jareth said, "I have no right to be angry at _you_."

The girl looked up at him, and smiled shyly.

"You used to be angry at me a lot," she said, laughing nervously.

Jareth chuckled, too. "That," he said, "Was because I was a hard-headed dimwit who didn't know what was good for me, and you were helping me to learn humility. You are a very good teacher."

His eyes found hers and he smiled at her. She smiled, too, and the sight made his heart leap.

"Trinity," he said suddenly, "How much do you trust me?"

The girl's heart automatically accelerated, thinking of the last time he'd asked her that. However, she wasn't immediately sucked into another world, so she shrugged.

"A lot, I guess…" she said, "I mean, I've only been living with you for the past two weeks. It's hard not to…"

She looked into his eyes, and suddenly realized that wasn't what he had asked. When she realized the real question behind his words, her heart returned to racing at top speed. He held her in his blue-and-brown gaze, and she couldn't breathe. She didn't even realize he had been coming closer until their noses touched.

"And would you trust me," he whispered, "With your heart?"

The girl shot into panic mode. She pulled back, desperately trying to escape his arms. He let her go, hurt, but she only went to the far side of the cave. There, she whirled to face him, and her heart nearly broke when she saw the pain in his eyes. The pain that she had caused him. The only thing she wanted to do was reach out to him, run back into his arms, so she locked her arms around her ribcage, trying to hold herself together. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Jareth…" she said, "You don't know how much…I want to. But, the last time…"

The goblin king felt his own heart breaking again. "Please, Trinity," he said quietly, "I am not…That wasn't me."

"No!" she cried, "But it's…complicated…I don't know if I ever really…healed."

Jareth closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"You don't know…" she said, "How much I want to…to trust you."

"Don't fear me," Jareth said quietly, opening his eyes, "Love me. You don't have to do as I say. I won't be your slave, but I will be there for you. As the world falls down, I will love you."

He stayed there, leaning against the wall, begging her with his eyes. She stayed where she was, waiting for him.

But then, she realized, he wasn't going to come to her. He was making it her choice. He was waiting for her to come to him. He wasn't going to force her. It was all up to Trinity.

_He's leaving himself open for me_, she realized, _He has opened himself up for me. He trusts me, and he wants me to love him. But he's leaving it up to me._

Trinity took a step towards him, and another. She closed her eyes tightly, and unlocked her arms from around herself. When she reached the other side of the cave, she reached down. Jareth took her hand, and pushed himself to his feet. They stood, looking at each other, not touching each other, except for their hands.

"I want to trust you," Trinity whispered.

"I'm willing to do whatever I need to, to show you that you can," Jareth said. "You've taught me so much. You've opened your heart to me. You even got me to open mine. I won't make you any promises, because I'm sure you've heard them all before."

She closed her eyes, and nodded.

"But," he said, "I _will_ love you."

With that, he put his hand under her cheek, and tilted her face up to him.

"You can trust that."

Jareth closed his eyes, and breathed deeply before placing his lips gently on Trinity's. He kissed her, soft and sweet, just as nervous as she was. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

Trinity's eyes remained closed, and she sighed. Jareth felt her trembling under his hand, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Trinity…" he began. She opened her eyes, and he felt like he was drowning in the clear blue. "Trinity, I think…I love you."

She smiled shyly. "I love you, too."

Then, she stretched up on tiptoe to place her lips on his. He kissed her back eagerly, and both of them felt the other's joy. Finally, they broke for air, and Trinity relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes and letting him hold her.

Suddenly, the cave lightened, and she pulled back to look around. The light wasn't coming from outside, it was coming from Jareth. She gawked at the glitter that was gathering around him, and he laughed when he saw her face.

"Jareth?" she asked.

"Yes?" his eyes were dancing. "My power, most of it at least, is returning."

"Oh my gosh!" Trinity exclaimed, and threw her arms around his neck, overjoyed.

He laughed, and twirled her around in his arms.

"Now," he said, "We have a ball to prepare for."

* * *

Evelyn watched with fascination the Fae make clothing for her. Vorian did not use his magic except when necessary, so he had taken it upon himself to sew clothes for Evelyn. She had been days in the same, bloodstained shirt and pants, and as she healed wanted to move around more on her own. So Vorian had found fabric, thread, and a needle somewhere and was in the process of making Underground garb for Evelyn.

Despite his aversion to magic use, Evelyn saw glitter sparkle over his nimble fingers as he worked. She wondered if the magic helped him to sew faster, or if he was doing something to the clothes themselves. Regardless, he worked swiftly.

As he worked, he spoke to her. He told her all about the Underground, where he had gone when everyone had thought he was dead, his and Jareth's escapades when they were younger. He got her to laugh on numerous occasions, and both were pleased to discover that laughter didn't hurt her healing stomach one bit. She noticed when he spoke of Jareth's younger days, he had a wistful tone to his voice.

"You were really good friends, weren't you?" she asked him.

"Brothers, more like," he said, grinning. "More of a brother to me than Raiv ever was. We got into all kinds of trouble together, and got each other out of it, too."

"What happened when he took the throne?"

Vorian closed his eyes, and stopped sewing. "When Jareth took the throne…it was like he grew up overnight. I guess that's a good thing, because he had to run a kingdom and take care of his sisters, but it blew my young mind. Where was my friend who wanted to go romping all over Underground? He was in a throne room, watching over an entire kingdom. We grew apart during those years, but stayed good friends. He merely had several million things on his mind, and wasn't able to romp through his kingdom as he used to."

"I'm glad you could still stay friends," Evelyn said.

"Yes," Vorian said, smiling as he took up his sewing again, "I, as well. I only wish that I could have told him where I was when he thought I'd died. But it was too dangerous for him, as well as me. I wish could have been there for him…" He looked over at Evelyn, who had a confused expression on her face. He sighed. "I had to go into hiding right before he discovered Sarah."

"Oh." It was all Evelyn could say.

"Here. It is finished," Vorian said, putting his sewing tools down and handing a bundle of clothing to her. "It isn't much, but it will have to do."

Evelyn thanked him, and he left the room so she could change. He'd made her a simple off-white poet shirt with a long skirt to go with it. They were simple, but well-made and sturdy.

"I'm done," she called when she was clothed, but there was no answer. She figured he must have gone to get food or something so he could be safe about the time he gave her to change. While she waited for him to come back, she worked on standing and walking by herself. During this exercise, she pushed herself up on the wall, and took a few tentative steps, measuring her limits. At this point, she could go about five steps without having to stop and catch her breath. So, she worked on taking those five steps, making sure to stay near the wall so she could lean on it when she got tired.

As she worked on moving, she thought about what Vorian had told her, about him and Jareth. She understood what he meant about wanting to be there for Jareth. Trinity had told her that she probably would not have made it through her own heartbreak without all of her friends, and Jareth had just lost his best friend. No wonder he had taken it so hard when Sarah, his rebound from Vorian's death, had rejected him.

Evelyn had reached the other end of the room when Vorian returned. He smiled at her when he saw how far she'd gone, and walked over, putting his bag down next to the fire.

"Well, look at you," he said, his eyes sparkling. "You made it quite far."

Evelyn nodded, and smiled at him. She was out of breath, and not able to say anything. However, her stomach only bothered her a little bit, for which she was grateful.

"Do you want help getting back?" Vorian asked, motioning to her pallet.

Evelyn considered. She liked how he had asked her what she _wanted_, as if he knew she would want to try by herself. Finally, she shook her head, and turned around to slowly walk the twenty or so paces back to where she'd started. It took her a bit longer on the way back, but she made it, and dropped happily into her pallet.

Vorian applauded her, smiling. "You're making excellent progress," he told her seriously, "And healing rapidly. Soon, you'll be ready to join Trinity and his majesty."

"You know where they are?" Evelyn cried, excited.

"Not yet," Vorian said.

Evelyn visibly deflated.

"But," he said quickly, "I know where they are going to be in a few days. Do you by any chance know how to dance in a ballroom?"

"Uh…no," Evelyn said, guarded.

Vorian sighed. "I never was much good at it, but I guess we have no choice. Would you accept me as a teacher?"

Evelyn was very confused. It showed on her face, so Vorian sighed again, not looking at her.

"There is to be a masquerade ball in a few days' time, to celebrate Raiv's ascension to the throne," he said. "Jareth is almost certainly going to go, because that will be his only chance to get into the palace undetected. Trinity will be with him, as I'm sure you would know. That is where they will hope to face Raiv, and make their stand against him."

"And you are going to go, too?" Evelyn asked.

"Possibly," he said, chewing on his lip, "I do not know whether it would be safe for me. However, I will take you to meet your friend and his majesty before then, as soon as you are ready and I know where they are."

"Thank you," Evelyn said, her eyes bright. "Thank you for everything you've done. Jareth will be so thrilled to know you're alive."

"Oh, you mustn't tell him," Vorian said. "I don't Raiv to know I even exist. Not yet. Not until I'm ready."

"Is Raiv truly that dangerous to you? You seem to have magic of your own that you can challenge him with."

"Raiv stabbed me, Evelyn," Vorian sighed, sitting down in front of her. "He stabbed me just as he stabbed you."

"But how?"

"Well, I suppose if he had given me a fighting chance, I could have avoided it," Vorian said thoughtfully. "I was asleep."

"Asleep?" Evelyn asked, her face turning an ashen color.

"Yes," Vorian nodded. "He came into my room and I opened my eyes just in time to watch him stab me."

"But why? You're his brother! Why would he do that to you?"

"Some things are better left unknown to a lady such as yourself," Vorian said deeply. "Getting back to that masquerade ball… I am assuming that you'll want to go with his majesty and Trinity. You need to know how to dance, or Raiv will know automatically who you are. Though, he might know who you are regardless."

"That is a bleak outlook," Evelyn frowned.

"How close was my brother able to get to you? He was always alert to even the slightest details."

"He was with me almost all the time when I was awake. He got right into my face on several occasions. He got closer than comfort," Evelyn shuddered, looking away from Vorian as she recalled how terribly close Raiv really had been. "That's why I don't dance," she trembled. "The closeness…it bothers me."

"He wouldn't usually go out of his way to get so close," Vorian said, noting her visible discomfort. "Often his facial expressions are intimidating enough to force someone into submission. He must have found you attractive. That will add more danger for you."

"I have to make certain he is stopped, before he can hurt anyone else," Evelyn said bravely, fighting back her anxiety and looking Vorian fully in the face. "Please teach me all you know. If I fight, remind me why I am doing this. It is for the greater good of everyone in the Underground and for my friend."

"I will respect your wishes concerning dancing," Vorian said, his eyes bearing into hers. "I will teach you what I can. Perhaps tomorrow we can begin training you. I want you to be a little stronger before your lessons begin."

Evelyn nodded and then looked away, shuddering one last time as she thought of Raiv's eyes bearing mercilessly into hers.


	21. Chapter 21

a/n: the song jareth sings here was written by Code Green, and once again the water song was written by me. sorry it's taken me a while to update, but i hope you still enjoy

21

Trinity laughed nervously again as she tripped over Jareth's foot. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, trying to stop herself from falling onto the ground for the third time that morning.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking into his eyes and finding that his eyes had an amused shine to them. "I don't know that I'm cut out for ballroom dancing."

"Of course you are," Jareth said soothingly, putting his hand in hers again. "It takes years to be more than an amateur, and you only have a few days to learn."

"What if I can't learn it in time? I'll end up drawing Raiv's attention, and then he'll kill you."

"My dear girl," Jareth smiled. "He can't stand up against me. My powers have returned, and nothing can get in my way."

"How are you going to stop him?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Jareth said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "A great deal of what happens to Raiv will depend on the scenario we find him in. He'll know, in only a short matter of time, that I have returned to the Underground and my full powers have been returned to me."

"Because of the weather?" Trinity asked, admiring his handsome face.

"Yes. Let us try again."

Trinity took in a deep breath and then put her free hand on his shoulder. He began to hum again, a smooth, uplifting tune, and then he stepped into the dance, pulling her with him. Trinity followed his perfect motions as well as she could, letting him lead her, for she certainly couldn't lead him in any sort of dance.

"Back straight," Jareth interrupted his humming. "Keep your arms loose, just not drooping."

"My arms are tired," Trinity sighed. "I'm also dizzy. We've been turning circles in this cave for the past hour."

"I suppose a change of scenery would do us some good," Jareth said, and then stepped back, Trinity still holding on to him.

The scenery abruptly changed, and Trinity glanced around to see them standing in a great grassy meadow overlooking an immense ocean. She could feel the breezes from the sea whipping around her, cooling her body and lifting her spirits. The sun shone down cheerfully on her and Jareth, and she smiled up happily at him.

"This is much better. Thank you, Jareth."

"Will you be able to concentrate more on your dancing now?" Jareth asked, smiling down at her.

"No," she said, shaking her head, her eyes sparkling.

"And why is that?"

"You're so distracting."

"Shall I make my eyes change their color for you?" Jareth grinned, enjoying her admiring look.

"It won't work," Trinity said, shaking her head.

"Whatever shall we do?" Jareth asked cheerfully. "I'm afraid I haven't a suitable disguise for myself, darling."

"You could sing. Maybe that would help," Trinity smiled shyly.

"What shall I sing?"

"A song that will help me move with the dance."

Jareth thought for a moment and then began to sing, leading Trinity slowly through the dance, keeping eye contact with her as he moved her skillfully.

_"There was a Fae queen who lived by the sea,_

_She had eyes of blue; her name was Trinity._

_The ocean waves would sing,_

_And the mermaids of deep would smile,_

_When their queen danced._

_She danced with the breeze, and spun with the tide,_

_And her dance, her dance, made the sprites all sigh._

_The sun would laugh,_

_And the seashells shine,_

_When their queen danced._

_It may have taken her years, maybe a decade,_

_For the queen's dance to be properly made._

_For she would step on her partner,_

_And the seahorses would all giggle,_

_When their queen danced."_

"Hey!" Trinity exclaimed and playfully slapped Jareth on the shoulder. "That's not fair! Maybe I should make up a song about you!"

"Use the words: charming, handsome and dazzling, and you'll have yourself a marvelous song," Jareth grinned. "Watch your step, love."

Trinity tripped over Jareth's foot again and crashed into him, blushing furiously.

"You jinxed me!"

"Did I?" Jareth laughed. "Or did I just flatter you immensely with that song?"

"Both," Trinity said lightly. "Jareth," she asked, looking up into his eyes as she held on to him. "What is going to happen after Raiv is defeated?"

"How do you mean?"

"Will I have to go home?"

"I don't know, darling," Jareth said, pulling her closely to him so that her head could rest over his heart. "But I will always be yours, no matter what happens. I will always come for you, and I will always be there for you. I promise."

Trinity cuddled up against him, taking in deep breaths of the magic that was Jareth. She could hear his heart beating, steadily, powerfully, and she let out a small sigh as he ran his hand over the back of her head and then rested it on her back, holding him tightly to her.

"I had a dream about a certain friend of yours," Jareth said, letting the ocean breeze blow through his hair as he held his new found love.

"Evelyn?" Trinity asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"How is she? Is she all right? Where is she?"

"I'm not entirely sure where she is, but I believe she is quite safe," Jareth spoke softly, his mouth against the girl's hair. "She was standing up on her own."

"She's still alive!" Trinity gasped, and pulled back, looking up into his face.

"Yes," Jareth nodded and then grinned when Trinity grabbed his hands and began to dance in a wild circle.

"The water creatures must be taking good care of her!"

"They are. I think I may have heard one of them speaking to her," Jareth nodded. "It was very difficult to hear the voice, however, but it sounded kind and gentle. She is being well taken care of. You needn't fear for her. I believe she will soon be returned to us."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Trinity squealed and then threw her arms around his neck. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time!"

"Will you be able to dance now?" Jareth asked, face beaming with delight at Trinity's joy.

"Oh yes!" Trinity exclaimed, and then abruptly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jareth's cheek. "Thank you for telling me about Evelyn! You know exactly how to brighten my day!"

"I love you, Trinity. I would do anything for you," Jareth spoke softly, taking her hand in his and putting her other hand on his shoulder. "Just say your right words, and I'll move the stars. Ask me once, and I'll reorder time."

"I don't know how to answer such beautiful words," Trinity said gently, gazing up into his multi-colored eyes.

"Then don't say a word," Jareth spoke and then lowered his mouth to hers.

* * *

Evelyn was in the midst of dance lessons herself.

It wasn't that she wasn't a quick learner, or that she wasn't any good. It was just that her muscles were still very weak, and after about five minutes or so she would have to stop and rest for a good ten. Vorian was a patient teacher, and he respected her boundaries, only coming as close to her as she was comfortable and was necessary for the dance. It bothered Evelyn, though, that she could only go a short time without having to stop. It was only temporary, Vorian continually reminded her when she got impatient with herself, and she'd get stronger every day.

Still, she tried as hard as she could to learn.

"You're almost trying _too_ hard," Vorian told her one day.

Evelyn looked up. She was resting from her record of seven minutes dancing. "Excuse me?"

"You're putting to much effort into this," he said, stepping closer, "You're making it a lot harder than it needs to be."

"How so?"

"Well," he said, "For starters, you focus too much on _needing_ to learn. If you only _want_ to learn, it's a lot more fun. Also, you do not trust me with the lead. You need to learn how to follow."

Evelyn looked down. "Oh."

Vorian stood in front of her, and offered his hand. She took it, and he helped her stand.

"Just try to _follow_ me this time," he said, "Don't focus on the steps themselves. You might be surprised at what happens."

"Alright…"

This time, Evelyn tried to take his advice and just follow his lead. She looked at his face while they danced instead of her feet, trying to pretend that she had enrolled in dance classes back home just for fun. And had ended up with an insanely attractive partner. And had no music except for his humming. And she had something much worse than a stitch in her side…

"Ah," she cried softly when the pain in her stomach got to be too much.

Vorian stopped them. He knew what was wrong immediately, and led her over to her pallet, where she sat gratefully.

"Evelyn," he said, his eyes dancing, "You should be so proud of yourself."

Evelyn looked at him darkly. She was upset at herself for being so weak. "Why?"

"That's the longest you have been on your feet since I brought you here. You must have gone twenty minutes at least."

Her eyes widened. "Wow."

He laughed, pleased. "Did I not tell you that it would be easier? You were wonderful."

She smiled at the compliment, blushing slightly. "You're a good teacher."

He bowed extravagantly. "My thanks, milady," he said, grinning at her. "It helps to have a beautiful and talented partner."

Evelyn blushed again, and looked down, biting her lip.

Vorian fell silent, too, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't meant to get so carried away, or to embarrass her. Finally, he decided that they had done enough dancing for the night and knelt by the fire to make dinner.

The young woman watched him, again fascinated that a being with so much power would stoop to use human means to accomplish simple tasks. He was talented at it, too. She had offered to help him with cooking on a few occasions, but he had always politely declined, saying that she needed to rest.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was probably a much better cook than she was, whether or not he used magic.

He began humming as he worked, and she recognized the song.

"That song," she said, "That's the one you sang when I woke up the first time."

He turned to look at her. "Yes. It's an old tune of the water-folk. I left a stanza of it on the note I left with Jareth. He will assume that the water-folk that Raiv hated will have you. The water-folk are good friends of mine and Jareth's, so he and Trinity will know at least that you are safe, if not who you are with."

"It's beautiful," Evelyn said.

"It is," he agreed.

He looked into her eyes for a few moments, searching her twin green orbs. There was such kindness in them, if that kindness was now guarded, thanks to Raiv.

Evelyn felt herself turn red under his gaze, but she didn't look away from his blue and green eyes. There was still something in them, that element that begged her to trust him. She wondered at it.

They ate in silence, not looking at each other. It was a comfortable silence, however, and neither of them had the inclination to break it.

After the meal, Vorian took out another project. This one included several long strips of leather, which he deftly twisted together in a complicated and decorative way. It was a slow process, and Evelyn soon grew sleepy watching. She rolled herself in her covers, and slipped slowly into sleep as she listened to Vorian sing.

_Waterfalls and rivers_

_Are powerful life-givers_

_The ocean and sea_

_Hold magic for me_

_But nothing like my love_

_No, nothing like the woman_

_The sprite, the water-nymph_

_The magic of a spring_

_Is nothing to my love._


	22. Chapter 22

go to my profile to see the web addresses for pictures of jareth's and trinity's ball outfits! or go to my deviantart page! (ichobanarose. deviantart. com)

22

_Chains clinked together and soft cries of children infiltrated the night air. Women were wailing and men were shouting in rage. A voice interrupted the mass of sounds, harsh and demanding._

_"Stop the squalling! I will have none of it!"_

_A whip lashed out, followed by an agonized cry._

Then the Goblin King's eyes opened in horror.

* * *

Jareth sat up violently, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lighting of the cavern. He stood up abruptly, breathing heavily as he gazed about the cavern, heart pounding wildly within him.

"I'll not have slaves in my kingdom while I'm here," he whispered and then turned to the corridor that led towards the entrance of the cave.

Quietly, Jareth stepped into the mouth of the cave, glancing over at Trinity as he did so.

She was asleep on one of the couches, face turned towards him. There was such a peaceful expression on her face, and Jareth was drawn to her. He didn't want to awaken her, but her tranquility entranced him. He reached out and gently ran his fingertips down her cheek.

"To think, you had to come at such a time as this," he whispered and then turned towards the opening of the cave.

"Jareth?" Trinity asked, shifting slightly and opening her eyes tiredly.

"Shh…" Jareth said, putting a finger to his lips. "It's all right."

"Where are you going?"

"The people are crying out to me in my dreams. I have to help them."

"But you can't!" Trinity said, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "If you go now, Raiv will catch you."

"No, he won't," Jareth growled, eyes darkening. "I thought you believe in me."

"I do," Trinity said calmly, getting up and walking over to him. "But now isn't the time to attack. You will be setting yourself up for disaster. Please, just wait for the ball."

Jareth looked out the cave entrance, his eyes seeming to pierce through the early morning darkness.

"What happened in your dream?" Trinity asked, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

"My people, men, women and children, were being led through the streets. And they were being _whipped_," Jareth whispered, muscles tense and face tight.

"Were they being brutally whipped?"

"No. I suppose they weren't," Jareth said slowly. "I just…I have to save them."

"You will," Trinity whispered, looking up at him, her blue eyes studying his. "Just not yet. Come on," she said, taking his arm and pulling him back into the cave. "We'll save them soon."

Jareth sighed and watched as Trinity sat back down on the couch and pulled her legs up beneath her blankets.

"You'll be all right," Trinity yawned, closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable.

She had difficulty getting back into her previous comfortable position, and Jareth sighed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him.

Trinity smiled as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you, Jareth," she whispered.

"Why? I give you far too much reason to worry," he asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"Because you love your people, and you always want to do what's right," Trinity breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you for that…and so much more."

"Go to sleep, my love," Jareth said gently. "You are tired. I awoke you. I am sorry."

Trinity took his hand in hers and then let her eyes drift back closed.

* * *

A slight tremor awoke her a short while later, and she opened her eyes and glanced about the cave. The walls trembled once, and she began to struggle, trying to get out of her blanket and off the couch.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed, watching as the fishing poles in the corner of the room fell over. "What's happening?"

"The ground is changing," Jareth said, putting his hands gently on her waist and lifting her easily off of the couch. "I think there is going to be an earthquake. That was just a tremor."

"An earthquake?" Trinity panicked, rushing to the cave entrance.

"Trinity! Come back here!" Jareth exclaimed as another shake shook the cave.

Trinity immediately did as she was told. She rushed to him and was surprised when he grabbed her hand and rushed her to the corridor in between the cave and the hidden cavern.

"Why is it doing this?" she asked, turning to him.

"The earth is affected in the same way that the weather is, when the wrong person is on the throne," Jareth explained. "Brace yourself."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Trinity asked, terrified as she put her hands on the walls and braced herself.

"I'm afraid so."

Trinity trembled as she heard the sound of sliding rocks from high above, coming from the mountain.

The earth shook again, like a great lion aroused out of his sleep. The entire cave shook, and Trinity gasped in pain as the wall beneath her hand began to crumble, scratching her hands terribly. Jareth muttered something incomprehensible and then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Trinity, holding her securely as a tremble more powerful than the rest rocked through the cave.

Both heard something rip from inside the cave, and Jareth growled, still holding Trinity.

"Why is it so angry?" Trinity shouted above the roaring that the earthquake was producing.

"That's what happens when the wrong person is on the throne," Jareth spoke between clenched teeth. "It's almost over."

Just as abruptly as the earthquake had come, it stopped. Trinity let go of the wall, shaking terribly, and then made her way back into the cave.

Several of the banners had fallen from the walls, and one, the one that belonged to Jareth's father, was ripped in half.

"Oh Jareth," Trinity whispered, dropping onto her knees and picking up the tattered banner.

"Let me see your hands," Jareth said, ignoring the banner.

"But the banner…"

"Can wait," Jareth interrupted, kneeling down next to her. "Let me see your hands."

Trinity released the banner and turned her palms upwards. The blood that was seeping from several long gashes startled her.

It seemed, as soon as Trinity looked at her scratches, that they began to sting terribly.

"That's just great," she sighed, noting the dirt that was intermixed with the blood. "I'll probably get an infection."

"Give me your hands," Jareth said, and Trinity did as he asked.

She placed her hands in his and watched as he bent over her palms and studied the scratches. Then, to her amazement, he began to blow on the cuts. This procedure stung badly, but Trinity hardly noticed the pain, for beneath Jareth's breath, the scratches began to close up.

"That's amazing," she whispered as the cuts closed entirely and her skin was restored to its previous condition.

"As good as new," Jareth nodded and then kissed both her hands before he stood up and moved over to the banner.

The Goblin King bent down and held up the pieces of torn material. He sighed as he inspected the tear.

"I'm afraid magic won't fix this," he said, shaking his head. "When we return to the castle and I to my throne, I shall have someone sew this. We must get back to training. You have yet to be instructed on how to behave like royalty. Stand up."

Trinity did as she was told; amazed that Jareth wasn't immensely concerned about the earthquake. Truth be told, he was only expecting matters to get worse, and he didn't want to think much about any natural disasters, for there would be several occurring in the next few days if Raiv wasn't stopped.

"When you enter the ballroom," Jareth instructed, "you shall have your hand on my arm, like so."

He took Trinity's hand and placed it on his arm.

"You shall not look down at the stairs as you step down to the ballroom floor, but you shall gaze ahead, head held high and back straight. We will not begin dancing until Raiv and his partner of choice begin. They will start with a waltz."

Jareth took Trinity's hands and put them in their proper positions. He then swept her across the floor, informing her to always look up into his face. Never look down at the floor, for that would show a lack of confidence in her dancing and in her dance partner. She was never to look at Raiv, for that would have been an insult to Jareth and an open invitation to Raiv.

After that first dance, Trinity and Jareth would greet Raiv, and Jareth showed Trinity exactly how to do this. She would be required to curtsy before the Labyrinth's new king, and great was Trinity's amusement when she watched Jareth show her the proper way to curtsy. He looked a great deal like a peacock, holding his arms out to the side and curtsying. Trinity couldn't help but giggle, and even Jareth, who was trying to teach her with utmost seriousness, grinned.

There was to be a great many toasts to the new king, and while the beverage of choice at a grand ball such as this was wine, Trinity could request water instead. After the toasts, a grand banquet would be served, and all of the guests would be required to sit at elegant tables and eat whatever it was they were served. Then there would be more dancing, and Raiv would converse with some guests and dance with others.

"He is an excellent dancer," Jareth informed Trinity as he twirled her and then pulled her back to him. "But it would be dangerous for you to dance with him, therefore you must be entirely absorbed with me. He won't bother you that way."

"I wish Evelyn could come with us," Trinity said, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. "I'd feel a whole lot more comfortable."

"But she wouldn't," Jareth said gently. "There would be the major possibility of Raiv wanting to dance with her, and then what would your friend do? Apparently she doesn't like to dance, and if she refused Raiv, he'd know immediately who she was."

"I think Evelyn would do whatever it takes to see to it that he's stopped," Trinity said. "Including dancing."

"You must also learn to dance in whatever dress you shall be wearing there," Jareth spoke, gazing down at the girl's Labyrinth garb. "You must certainly shall not appear at the ball in a shirt and pants."

"Oh! I have the perfect idea for a dress!" Trinity said excitedly, walking over to the couch (which had moved considerably due to the earthquake) and reaching underneath it. She pulled out a piece of paper and then held it up to Jareth. "I drew my dress. Perhaps you can do something with it?"

Jareth studied the drawing for a moment, and then asked, eyes still on the sketch, "What colors had you intended for this?"

"Black and red," Trinity said easily.

Jareth stroked his chin for a moment and then placed the paper back on the couch. He circled Trinity, looking her up and down while he thought. Trinity blushed under his gaze, and she watched his face as he came to a stop.

"Here we go," Jareth said, and a crystal appeared in his hand. "Take this. It's a present."

Trinity took the crystal from him, and as soon as her fingers touched the glass orb, a blinding light filled the room, glitter swirling rapidly throughout it. A wild breeze rushed around Trinity, surrounding her, and then it disappeared, leaving Trinity standing in a mass of glitter and her dress.

Trinity glanced down and gasped with pleasure. There it was, the dress she had drawn. It was beautiful, made of the smoothest silk and gauze and the darkest shades of red and black. It brought out the coloring in her eyes, making her look like a princess of the night.

Jareth, it must be admitted, was speechless. He gazed at the dress he had given the girl, but it wasn't the dress that made him spellbound. No indeed. It was the girl. Never had her eyes been so bright, nor her lips so red, nor her hair so dark. Her whole appearance screamed to his senses, made him want to take her in his arms and never let her go.

"Well?" Trinity asked, cheeks red from the Goblin King's silence. "What do you think?"

Jareth cleared his throat several times and then spoke, his voice deep.

"You look beautiful. Like a creature of the night."

"This is exactly how I imagined the dress," Trinity said, running her hands against the smooth fabric. "Thank you so much, Jareth."

"Let us practice our dance," Jareth said, shaking his head to try and clear his mind.

Trinity smiled as the Goblin King's outfit instantly changed so that he too was dressed in red and black. His appearance did the same to her as her appearance had done to him. She was spellbound. He had black glitter about his eyes, making the brown and blue orbs appear dark and mysterious. The colors he wore made him look more magnificent, more charming than any other colors possibly could have.

The girl was in a dream as Jareth took her in his arms and they began to dance. Not a word was spoken as they twirled through the earthquake-ridden room. What could one say in such a situation? Words couldn't describe how they each felt about each other at that moment in time. No conversation would have been able to fill in the peaceful silence that lingered between the dark-haired beauty of night and the powerful king of an entire world.

"I would go to the end of the world and back with you," Jareth whispered to Trinity after several moments of comfortable silence had passed. "I love you, darling."

Trinity smiled and looked up at him.

"We'll get your kingdom back, Jareth. I know we will."

"There won't be any way to stop us," Jareth smiled back and then pulled her close to him again.

* * *

Evelyn surprised herself when she found that she could stand, and walk, and dance, on her own for more than an hour.

"Vorian!" she cried in pleasure, "You know how long it's been?"

Vorian looked up, smiling, from his leatherwork. "How long?"

"Probably a whole hour!" she said, leaning against the wall. Her stomach bothered her a bit but she wasn't short of breath. "I can't believe it!"

"You are healing well," Vorian said, getting up and walking towards her. "Soon you'll be able to join Trinity and his majesty. It is well, for the masquerade will be in a few days. Raiv keeps changing the date, because the weather and earth is so erratic. But he has a knack for predicting these things, so it will be soon."

Evelyn sighed. "How is the weather being affected, exactly?"

Vorian looked at her, as if he was surprised that she didn't know. "The weather is affected by whoever is on the throne. Surely Jareth told you that while he was on the throne, he had control over the weather."

Evelyn nodded. "That's why he got in trouble. He made it rain all the time."

"Yes, among other things. At any rate, since he is off the throne, and there is no true heir on it, the weather is behaving erratically. For instance, right outside, it is well over one hundred degrees. The waterfall protects us from the worst of it. Yesterday, we had nearly three inches of snow. There was also a rock slide not very far from where we are right now."

Evelyn's eyes were wide. "Does Raiv know he's doing this?"

Vorian shrugged. "If he does," he said, "He won't admit it. That was one flaw my brother always had; he was much too prideful. If something was his fault, he never took credit for it, unless he was to be commended."

The young woman sighed. "I know some people like that," she said, giving him a wry smile.

He half-smiled back at her. "They are everywhere."

She nodded, not taking her eyes away from him as he returned to his complicated leatherwork. She watched as his hands turned the strips of leather into something beautiful.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

Vorian looked up. "What?"

"What are you making?"

He fell silent, not looking at her. "Do you trust me enough for me to tell you that you will see?"

Evelyn cocked her head to one side. "I guess so."

He smiled, and she was dazzled by it. "Thank you," he said.

Evelyn couldn't figure this man out. He was charming, and certainly attractive, but his mind was complex, and she couldn't understand it. Was there another reason he was helping her, aside from he was a good friend of Jareth's? Why did he want her to trust him so? Why did he try so hard for her trust? He'd proved himself over and over again in her opinion. She'd never tell him that, of course, but she still tried to figure it out.

Vorian put away his leatherwork and came and sat hear her pallet, motioning her to join him. She sat on the pallet itself, just far enough away that she was comfortable.

"I want to ask you something," he said, looking over at her.

Evelyn looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

"What do you miss about…your world?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Vorian gave her his half-smile. "I just want you to be happy while you're here. It's no fun stuck somewhere with something you miss pressing on your mind all the time. I would know."

Evelyn stared off thoughtfully. "My family, I guess," she said. "All my brothers and sisters. And Trinity, but she's here so I don't know if that counts…"

"It can."

"Alright then Trinity, too, and my other friends, Lisa and her sisters. And Lady. I miss her a lot."

Vorian was confused. "Lady?"

"My favorite horse at the farm where Trinity and I work," Evelyn answered. "She and I are nearly inseparable. She and I were so close that she even tried to let the others know something was wrong with me when I started acting funny because of Raiv."

Vorian was thoughtful. "You like horses?"

"Oh yes," Evelyn answered, smiling, but not looking at him. "Definitely my favorite animals. I've been riding and working around them since I was young. Trinity and I used to ride a lot, and I would always choose Lady, and of course she would always take her Trigger…" she trailed off, realizing she'd been caught up in her memories, and had been rambling.

Vorian was gazing at her, seemingly enraptured in her speech. He didn't seem to notice that she'd stopped.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh." Vorian shook himself. "Sorry. You are quite a passionate person, you know that?"

She nodded, slightly embarrassed.

Vorian tripped over himself trying to answer. "No, I meant in a good way…I can tell you really care about your friends. And…the horses." He stopped, and sighed. "Now I've gone and made a mess of things."

"What?" Evelyn was confused.

He sighed, and smiled at her. "Never mind."

The light that came from behind the waterfall was dimming with night. Vorian turned and built up the fire. He was embarrassed with himself, for once again tripping up on his words. What was wrong with him?

Evelyn was smiling, but she wouldn't laugh, because she knew he would hear it. She felt like she'd stumbled into one of the stories she'd written over the years.


	23. Chapter 23

ok, there is a picture of what the horses at the end of this chapter look like. if you go to my profile and follow the web address there, you can do that. or, go to my deviantart page (ichobanarose. deviantart. com) and it should be up there. so go look at it! it's pretty amazing! (partially because Code Green drew most of it XD)

23

The song of crickets drifted into the cave, serenading Jareth and Trinity as they finished eating their dinner. Jareth had used a bit of magic to conjure up a dinner of chicken, rolls and vegetables, instead of the now much-dreaded fish.

"I have the feeling that the masquerade is coming up soon," Jareth said, frowning slightly as the crickets tried to drown out his voice. "Do you feel comfortable with your dancing?"

"I don't know. You're the pro," Trinity smiled, trying not to laugh as Jareth became more cross with the singing insects.

"Entirely unacceptable," Jareth growled, standing up and stepping outside the cave.

Trinity did giggle when she heard Jareth speaking to the crickets.

"Hush up already!" The king ordered, and instantly, the crickets stopped chirping.

"I guess they know who the king is," Trinity grinned. "Jareth, what do you ever do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes. You are always so concerned with your kingdom and serious things. There's nothing you can do right now about your kingdom. Is there anything you would like to do that you can just…enjoy?"

"I'm afraid the last time I had any real fun was when I last went fishing with Vorian. From what I recall, he pushed me in. Of course, he could laugh all he wanted. Being a prince of the water, he can command the water to do what he pleases. He stood on the shore, laughing hysterically, while I sputtered and gasped about drowning."

"He is a prince of the water?" Trinity asked, immediately interested. "What can he do?"

"Command the waters to do as he pleases. The water can be as small as a fishpond or as large as an ocean. The water does his bidding."

"Does he know the water people?" Trinity asked, putting her empty plate on the ground beside her.

"He did," Jareth nodded. "They were his friends, his servants."

"Do you think…perhaps…Vorian took Evelyn?"

"No," Jareth said, shaking his head violently. "Vorian is dead, Trinity. He couldn't have taken her. I saw him die. He was right in front of me, as you are now."

"Well," Trinity said, clambering to her feet. "I know something I would like to do."

"What is that?" Jareth asked.

"I want to get out of this cave. We've been sitting in here for days. The weather is warm enough to go outside and get some fresh air. I don't think anyone is looking for us, and I want so badly to get outside. Please, can we go outside?"

"I suppose so," Jareth sighed, and then laughed when Trinity clapped her hands together and rushed for the entrance of the cave.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully and then stepped out of the cave into the night air.

Jareth followed her out, surprised that the small girl could move so quickly. She truly wanted to stretch her legs, which had seemed to be quite cramped inside the small cave. She held her head high, letting the night breezes rush through her hair, and she moved with a light, almost inhuman step.

Trinity took in deep breaths of the fresh air, smiling as she walked through the woods. The trees seemed to wave at her as she walked past, and she nodded at them in return. She didn't forget that Jareth was behind her, but she focused all of her attention on the nature that surrounded her.

Less than five minutes passed before Trinity stepped into a pathway that cut right through two great rows of trees. There seemed to be something magical about this place…something surging with energy and power. There was a haze surrounding the path and trees, giving the place a mysterious, dreamy appearance. Trinity could hear whispers on the wind, legends of times long past and gone.

"Where are we?" Trinity asked, looking over her shoulder at Jareth.

"The Alley of Dreams, Vorian and I called it," Jareth said, leaning against one of the trees. "Close your eyes and listen. The wind will tell you the deepest desires of your heart."

Trinity smiled and then closed her eyes. She listened as the wind whispered to her all of her heart's desires.

"It's like…being in a daydream…" Trinity stumbled, trying to think of words that would describe the place.

"It's also where the fairies reside," Jareth nodded. "They are bound to be out any minute now."

"Do they really bite?" Trinity asked, stepping away from the trees.

"Not unless you pick them up. Of course, I think I'd bite if someone picked me up, too."

Trinity laughed and then gasped when she saw a bright light moving towards her.

"Oh, and don't call any of them Tinkerbell," Jareth warned. "For some reason, they seem to find that to be a great offense."

Trinity smiled and then watched as the light came closer, finally coming to a stop in front of her face.

Beyond the light there was a tiny, beautiful face, peering at her curiously.

"Can they speak?" Trinity asked breathlessly as the little creature flew closer.

"Only in their own language," Jareth said, shaking his head. "But they can dance."

"Oh," Trinity smiled and then curtseyed to the fairy. She felt a bit childish, but the fairy seemed to be very pleased by her conduct, and he bowed and then spoke, his voice sounding immensely like the tiniest chiming of bells.

Instantly, the Alley of Dreams became filled with thousands of tiny lights, and Trinity watched, enchanted, as all the fairies formed one huge body.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed, looking over at Jareth.

"They like to show off," he said simply, watching as the immense figure of a man, formed out of thousands of pixies, bowed and then offered his hand to Trinity.

Trinity had never experienced anything like it in her life. She had enough of a struggle dancing with just one man, but dancing with thousands of creatures was an entirely new experience. The fairies spoke to her as she danced, trying to hold a conversation with her. While she couldn't understand a thing they said, she was thrilled to hear their tiny voices chiming kindly at her.

"Jareth," Trinity asked as she swirled with the fairies. "What are your greatest dreams?"

"My greatest dreams?" Jareth asked, and Trinity turned to look at him.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't know," Jareth said thoughtfully. "I never had any dreams."

"If you could have anything you want, what would it be?"

"To be the king that the Underground deserves."

Trinity pulled away from the fairies and moved over to Jareth. She put a hand on his shoulder and then smiled at him as he looked into her face.

"Always the king," she said quietly. "What do you want for yourself, Goblin King? What is it that you, _Jareth_, want?"

Jareth smiled, his eyes boring deeply into hers as he answered.

"I'm looking at her."

Trinity blushed, and she was greatly relieved when Jareth turned to speak to the fairies.

"We have a masquerade to attend at the palace in a few days. Would you happen to know when it is taking place?"

The fairies all chirped in at once, and Jareth nodded with satisfaction and turned to Trinity.

"Two nights from now."

"Only two nights?" Trinity gasped. "But what about Evelyn? Are we ready? Two nights?"

"We're ready," Jareth nodded. "You, my darling, dance beautifully. Your etiquette is perfect. We are ready."

"But what about Evelyn?"

"Don't worry so much about her," Jareth said calmly, stepping closer to her. "I am certain she is alive and you will be seeing her soon."

"I'm not so sure," Trinity said worriedly. "What if I end up going back to the farm and she's not with me?"

"Listen," Jareth said, putting his fingers beneath her chin. "I promise you we will get Evelyn back."

"And then you'll be able to heal her completely?"

"No," Jareth said calmly. "That takes a special type of magic."

"Then how is she alive? How do you know she's still alive?"

"There are forms of magic that I cannot touch. The water people may have the means to stop her bleeding. I'm not sure what will heal her entirely," Jareth said softly. "I know she's still alive. I had a dream, and in it I saw her standing perfectly fine on her own. If something had happened to her, the Labyrinth would have told me. She's alive. Believe me. As for her healing…I don't know how I can help her, but perhaps someone else can. Come. We need to get back to the cave. It is late."

He took her hand, and looked away from her, concern on his face. He had his own worries about what had happened to Evelyn. He wasn't sure where she was, and for all he knew, the note he had received had actually been from Raiv. It could have been a grand attempt to make Jareth _think_ the girl was safe, when in fact she wasn't. But then, what of his dreams? Would the Labyrinth dare lie to him?

* * *

Trinity quickly fell asleep on her couch in the cave, and Jareth stepped outside to think. It bothered him that Trinity was so worried about her friend. He was also concerned about the masquerade, for while he knew he and Trinity were both prepared to go to the palace and dance, he also knew that Raiv was extremely alert to the finest details. The evil Fae had eyes like a serpent that could seemingly see through walls and see in the dark. One false move, and Jareth and Trinity would both be exposed. Yes, Jareth had most of his power back, but Raiv had followers that would have no trouble killing the true king of the Underground.

There was also the matter of Evelyn. Perhaps she was alive, but if she wasn't properly healed, there was nothing Jareth could do. He frowned when he thought of what would happen if Evelyn were returned to Trinity, just to die in her friend's arms. Trinity would be devastated, and Jareth would be at a loss as to what to do. He didn't know how to fully heal Evelyn's wound. Had his powers not returned, he wouldn't have even been able to stop her bleeding for a short time, never mind for the rest of her life.

The largest concern on the king's mind was what would happen after the adventure was over. Trinity couldn't stay in the Labyrinth, he knew. She was young, and her family would miss her back home. But there had to be a way he could keep her with him. There just had to be. Sarah had left of her own accord. Jareth wouldn't let Trinity leave for reasons of circumstance. She was _his_, and no other world had the power to call her away from him.

Jareth scowled and walked back into the cave. He glanced over to Trinity, noting the faint smile on her lips. A few stray wisps of black hair were resting against her eye, and he walked over and gently moved the hair out of her face.

"No world will be able to pull you away from me," Jareth whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Your world couldn't stop you from coming here, and it certainly can't take you away from me."

He pulled Trinity's blanket over her shoulders and then went into the cavern. He sat down against the gem-encrusted wall and gazed up at the one hole in the ceiling. The moon was shining radiantly above it, casting an eerie light down on Jareth's hard face.

A gentle pain ached in his heart as he remembered Sarah. She had been stubborn and unyielding, but this girl, Trinity, was open and willing to share parts of her life with him that she wouldn't share with others. She wanted to help him, wanted to be there for him, and Jareth loved her for it. Never had anyone else cared so much about him.

"But I'll be there for you," Jareth whispered, closing his eyes and resting against the wall. "As the world falls down, if the world _should_ fall down, I'll be there for you. If I must wait a thousand years, if I must push back all of time, if I must give my life or surrender my crown, I would do it all for you. You will never know the end of my generosity, my love. I'll be there for you…"

His breathing slowed, coming steadily and calmly as he whispered, falling into sleep.

"I'll…be there…for you…"

* * *

The day after Evelyn could stand on her own for however long she wished, Vorian decided it was high time she returned to Trinity and Jareth. This news startled Evelyn.

"Already?" she asked when he told her. She had just woken up.

"Yes," he said, "The ball is tomorrow. You need to prepare with them."

"Oh," Evelyn was disappointed. She liked life in the waterfall cave, even though she never went out of it. Vorian was interesting, and she would miss his company. "Well, I guess I'm ready to go. I don't really have anything to pack or whatever."

Vorian gave her a smile. "Oh, I'm not ready for you to leave yet. There's something I'd like you to see, first."

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows, but accepted his offered hand. He was smiling at her, the largest smile she'd seen on him since she'd met him. He led her through the waterfall, so she was soaking by the time she got out of the cave, and the water stung as it entered her nearly-healed wound. It wasn't gone yet, but it was as good as it was going to get without the goblin king's magic.

The sunlight was bright, and Evelyn had to blink a few times as her eyes protested the sudden change. The sun was warm, although she could hear thunder cracking in the distance. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around her, in the clearing the pool and waterfall made. When she saw what was standing in front of her, she gasped, and grabbed Vorian's arm.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Vorian – they're _beautiful_!"

Standing in the pool were two white horses. Or they looked like horses. Certainly, they were shaped like them, but instead of manes they had upright fins, and webbed feet instead of hooves. Still, they were built more delicately than any pureblood Arabian stallion, but were smaller.

"These are the steeds of the water-folk," Vorian explained. "They are allowed to roam free until one of the water-folk needs them, and then they are summoned through magic."

Evelyn's eyes were wide, and she gripped Vorian's arm tightly.

"You may pet them if you wish," he murmured.

She turned to him, smiling, and squeezed his arm again, before walking towards the strange horses. She held out her hand for them to sniff, for she knew that that was the best way for a horse to get to know you. The one nearest her sniffed her hand, then put his head in it, wanting to be scratched. The other one trotted eagerly up to Vorian.

"We are going to ride them to where I will leave you with Trinity and his majesty."

Evelyn went to Vorian and gave him a side-hug that was only slightly awkward. "Thank you so much," she said. "This really…this is really amazing."

Vorian shrugged, but she could see him grinning with pleasure.

The small horses were an amazing ride. They could only ride bareback, for Vorian had informed her that the water-folk did not believe in saddles or bridles. Evelyn had been working with Lady on going bridle-less, but these horses were actually trained for it. It was slightly interesting trying to figure out all the cues, but Vorian patiently instructed her from his mount after they had both swung up, and she soon got the knack of it.

The little horses' gaits were smooth, and Evelyn felt like she was floating, not riding. Still, by the time they reached their destination, her legs were complaining with the effort of riding bareback, which she hadn't done for a long while.

Vorian dismounted first, and went over to help Evelyn. Briefly, she had a flashback of Raiv's doing the same thing, and the horse under her shied when she stiffened. Startled, she fell, and would have hit the ground had not Vorian been there. She landed awkwardly in his arms.

"Uh… oops," she said, grinning sheepishly up at him.

He wasn't paying attention. He had noticed how close they were, and was looking into her eyes, smiling. He made no move to let her go.

Evelyn, too, realized the position she was in, and blushed. She pulled away first, embarrassed.

Vorian shook himself, but offered her his hand. "I apologize, Evelyn. Trinity and Jareth are very near, you must only walk in a straight line to the north, for about five minutes."

"Um…"

Vorian sighed, smiling. "North is that way," he said, indicating her the right direction.

"Oh, ok. Uh…thanks."

Vorian turned away from her, then and reached into his pocket. He brought out his the leatherwork he'd been working on for the past few days, and showed it to her. She gasped when she saw that he had twisted the strips of leather into a beautiful bracelet.

"Hold out your arm," he said.

Evelyn gasped. "That's…for me?"

"Yes," he said, smiling as he tied the bracelet around her wrist.

When he was done, Evelyn held out her arm to admire his work. It was complicated, and intricate. She knew how much time he had spent on it, and was awed.

"Now," Vorian said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?" She looked at him steadily, not nervous at all.

"I need you to not tell either his majesty or Trinity about me being alive. I'm not going to place a spell on you; you may tell them if you want. I just want to ask you. It would be safer for both his majesty and myself if he did not know of my existence."

Evelyn considered that, and nodded at him. He turned away. Suddenly, she called after him. "Wait!"

He turned, confused. "Yes?"

She blushed scarlet, embarrassed at herself. But, she had already called him back, so she had to say the line, no matter how cheesy it sounded to her now. "Um…thank you, so much, for…everything. Will…will I see you again?"

Vorian smiled his half-smile. "You may."

Evelyn smiled nervously back.

Vorian turned back to the strange aquatic horses, and swung up on one of them. "I'm pleased to have met you, Evelyn," he said, and gave her a real smile, one that she hadn't seen before.

Briefly, Evelyn was dazzled, but then he turned and rode off. She watched until he was gone from sight, and then turned in the direction he'd indicated, back towards her friend and the goblin king.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Swing in towards me on the third step."

Trinity nodded and then spun out, her hand just barely holding on to Jareth's, before she spun back in towards him, coming to rest with her back against his chest.

"Better," Jareth nodded.

"Tomorrow night is the big night. I can't afford to just be _better_," Trinity sighed.

"You will do well," Jareth said confidently, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Stay with me, and you'll be fine."

A gentle breeze rustled through Trinity's hair, and she let out an aggravated groan. Everything was happening too fast! She wasn't ready for the masquerade, and she knew it! Besides, she wasn't going to have any fun if Evelyn wasn't there. If Evelyn wasn't there, then that would mean she was still in danger. It could even mean she was dead, and then Trinity would just be miserable…

Another breeze blew through, and with it, the faintest touch of a song. Trinity heard the melody and turned her head to see where it was coming from. Her mouth suddenly went dry, and her eyes widened considerably.

There was Evelyn. She looked entirely healthy and at peace as she walked towards the cave. She couldn't see Trinity, for a large bush hid the dark-haired girl, and she had a faint smile on her face. There was a strange look in her eyes; a look that was so deep, Trinity couldn't understand it. The breeze played with Evelyn's hair and rustled her poet shirt and simple brown skirt.

"Jareth…" Trinity stammered, not fully believing what she was seeing.

Evelyn was there, walking perfectly on her own, no trace of the horrendous wound that had been inflicted on her. She looked happy…something that Trinity hadn't seen her be in a very long time.

"The Labyrinth is not the home of ghosts," Jareth said calmly. "It is she."

Trinity moved away from the bush and stood, dumbfounded, as Evelyn moved towards her.

"Trinity?" Evelyn asked, her voice rising as she spoke her friend's name. She quickened her pace, and Trinity just stood, completely unsure about what to do.

Jareth cleared his throat and gave Trinity a gentle nudge from the back. That was all the girl needed.

"Evelyn!" she shouted, running towards her friend.

Evelyn laughed as she reached Trinity and the younger girl threw her arms around her friend.

"You're alive!" Trinity shouted, nearly squeezing the breath out of Evelyn. "You're alive! And you're here!"

"Yes!" Evelyn smiled, closing her eyes tightly as Trinity didn't loosen her hold. "I'm here. I'm all right. I'll live."

"Are you sure?" Trinity asked, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks as she pulled back to look in Evelyn's face. "Are you positive that you'll be okay? What happened? Who took you? Your wound? What about your wound?"

"Still there, but considerably better," Evelyn said, pulling Trinity close for another hug. "I'm okay. I promise."

Trinity sobbed, and Evelyn tightened her arms around her friend.

"Shh…" she whispered, stroking Trinity's hair as she held her. "Shh… I'm here. I was taken good care of. I'm not going anywhere."

If the older girl had been able to cry, she would have. She held Trinity tightly to her, eyes closed and praises to the Lord crying out from her heart. She was alive, and she was back with Trinity.

A pair of eyes, one blue and one green, abruptly appeared in Evelyn's mind, and for one brief, fleeting thought, it struck her that Vorian could have been an angel. But no, that would have been impossible.

The two girls stood there for a good ten minutes before Trinity pulled back, sniffing and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey. Are you going to be okay?" Evelyn asked, pushing a loose strand of hair out of Trinity's face with sisterly affection.

"Yes," Trinity sniffed. "I'll be fine."

"Welcome back, Miss Evelyn," Jareth said, stepping towards the young women. "It is good to see you in such health."

"It is good to be in such health," Evelyn said quietly. "I'm almost healed enough to continue on with my life without worrying about my wound. I have been instructed to take it easy for a little while."

"Who instructed you?" Jareth asked, an eyebrow arched.

"A godsend," Evelyn said softly. "Without whom I wouldn't be here."

"Are you hungry?" Trinity asked, still wiping away tears. "We were just getting lunch ready."

"I am a little hungry," Evelyn nodded.

"Here. Come sit down," Trinity said, gesturing to the inside of the cave. "I don't want your stomach opening up again."

Evelyn smiled gratefully and then sat down on one of the couches inside of the cave. Her stomach was beginning to ache from the exertion of riding the water horses and the walk up the hill to the cave. Trinity sat down on the floor by the couch and both women watched as Jareth cooked some meat over a fire.

"So the masquerade is tomorrow night?" Evelyn asked, gazing about at the walls.

"It is. I thought it would be best if you don't go," Jareth said, tending to the meat.

"Why is that?"

"Raiv has too sharp an eye. The last thing we could want is for him to see you," Jareth explained.

"I want to go," Evelyn said gently. "I want to make certain he is stopped. Perhaps I can help."

"Please Jareth, let her go," Trinity said, reaching up and putting her hand on Evelyn's arm. "I don't want her out of my sight for awhile."

Evelyn laughed and shook her head. "Really, Trin, I'll be all right. I see Jareth has his full powers back," she said, gesturing to Jareth. "Congratulations."

"You have Trinity to thank for that," Jareth said, and there was no hiding the blush on Trinity's face.

Evelyn looked at her friend curiously but wisely decided to ask Trinity about it later.

"I'm curious to know what happened to you," Jareth said, glancing over at Evelyn. "Would you care to tell us where you were?"

"I was taken by someone who could help me," Evelyn said easily. "This person knew how to get my wound to stop bleeding and heal slightly. It isn't healed all the way still, so it could possibly open up again. There was a magical waterfall with a magical pond, and every time I went in it, my wound healed a little bit more."

"Was it a _person_ who helped you?" Jareth asked, studying Evelyn's face carefully.

"Perhaps. I'd really rather not talk about it," Evelyn said, a strange mist appearing in her eyes. "I don't fully understand what happened myself. Can you perhaps heal me the rest of the way?" she asked, shaking her head and looking over at Jareth.

"I can certainly try, but I believe that kind of wound requires a higher power," Jareth answered.

"A higher power? What would that be?" Evelyn asked as he stood up and stepped over to her.

"I don't know. It's all a mystery of the dagger," Jareth said and then put his hand over hers. "I'll try."

He began to concentrate, focusing all of his power on Evelyn. Power surged through his fingers, flowing into her blood towards her wound.

For a very brief amount of time, Evelyn thought that the power was healing her. Those optimistic thoughts violently disappeared, however, when her stomach began to cry out in pain. She gasped once, sharply, and Jareth immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said deeply, gripping her hand tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Evelyn hissed and then sat back and closed her eyes. "There must be some way to heal this."

"We'll find a way," Trinity said, taking her friend's hand from Jareth.

Evelyn nodded, taking in deep breaths, and then she opened her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," Evelyn said, opening her eyes and smiling slightly. "I don't mean to be so weak."

"That's okay," Trinity smiled at her. "You're here. That's all that matters."

Evelyn nodded and then sat up.

"That smells really good, Jareth."

"It's almost ready."

* * *

Night came, and Jareth was hastily ushered out of the cave by Trinity. She hadn't been with her friend in days, and she had _plenty_ to talk about. She treated Evelyn with the greatest of care, much to Evelyn's amusement and appreciation, and within minutes of Jareth's exit, both girls were comfortably settled on their couches.

"So tell me," Evelyn said, and Trinity could hear that her friend was smiling. "What made the Goblin King get all of his powers back? Or, is it too scary for me to hear about?"

"Not scary," Trinity grinned, turning over on her couch and looking at Evelyn.

"Let me guess," Evelyn sighed happily, cuddling up in her blankets. "You got the Goblin King to open up enough to where he got all of his powers back. While I'm at it… you two are helplessly in love with each other, and there's no separating the two of you."

"Wow!" Trinity exclaimed, and Evelyn started giggling.

"Do I know you, or what?" Evelyn laughed. "Just don't leave me out, and I'll be okay."

"I missed you so much," Trinity sighed, lying back and gazing at the ceiling. "I'm so glad you are safe."

"Yeah," Evelyn said quietly, and Trinity looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"I just wish Jareth could heal me, that's all. But don't worry about that now. I'm so happy to be back with you."

"You didn't tell us anything about what happened," Trinity said thoughtfully. "Where did you get that bracelet from? It's gorgeous."

Evelyn smiled and held up her wrist so she could look at the bracelet that was still there.

"I think one of the water people saved me," she said quietly, and Trinity wondered at the sudden lowering of her friend's voice. "He was so nice."

"_He_?" Trinity asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yes," Evelyn nodded. "He was completely respectful, and I wasn't afraid with him."

"What was his name?"

"I can't say. There was something special about him, though," Evelyn said, yawning. "I can't tell you much, but I assure you, I was quite safe. He took excellent care of me. There was something really, truly remarkable about him."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush."

Evelyn smiled, her eyes closed, and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. So the masquerade is tomorrow night. I'm sure Jareth taught you how to dance?"

"Yes, although I'm not too pleased with my dancing," Trinity sighed. "He did make me a dress, though."

"He did? Oh, I'd love to see it! It must be gorgeous!"

"He told me he'd make you one tomorrow," Trinity said cheerfully. "My dress is beautiful. I'll have to show you tomorrow."

"Is it red and black?"

"You _do _know me too well."

"And somehow you convinced Jareth to wear the same colors?"

"What did that water person do to you? Tap you in the head and make you a mind reader?" Trinity laughed.

"Maybe," Evelyn answered tiredly.

"I think we should get to sleep," Trinity said, hearing the weariness in her friend's voice. "You sound exhausted."

"The ride here was tiresome. I even fell off," Evelyn murmured.

"The ride?"

"Yes. I rode on some type of magical horses," Evelyn whispered. "He caught me. He made me feel like I was lighter than air. And those eyes…"

"Ev?"

Trinity looked over to see her friend sound asleep, cuddled up comfortably in her blankets.

"God," Trinity prayed quietly as she closed her eyes. "Thank You."

* * *

_A tune, sweet and soft, flowed across the ocean, intermingling with the waves. It crashed, just like the rolling water, against a great mass of jagged black rocks. The sea foam sprayed up high into the air and then subsided, revealing a man sitting atop the boulders. He was sitting sideways, his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes gazing forward into the distance. He seemed to be saying something, and the waves appeared to be listening. They moved towards him and then rolled back, sounding almost mournful as he spoke, his voice nothing but a whisper on the wind._

_He was dressed in black breeches and a loose white shirt, open to reveal an ugly scar stretched from his left shoulder blade to his covered stomach. His eyes, the colors of the sea, were glistening, sparkling like the water against the sunlight._

_A familiar poem, distant and faint, rolled across the waves, trying to comfort its only hearer._

_The man stood, his hair draping over one of his eyes as he did so. He stood strong, even in the face of what appeared to be intense difficulty, with his shoulders back and his face lifted to the sky. He held his arms out to the sides, letting the ocean breeze caress his weary body._

In the midst of her dream, Evelyn snuggled up closer to her blankets and a faint smile appeared on her sleeping face.


	25. Chapter 25

yay more pictures! mmkay? you know the drill. to see Evelyn's ball gown go to EITHER ichobanarose. deviantart. com OR go to my profile for the direct address. hmm i will have to draw some more pictures for the sequel. oops! sequel? did i say that?

25

"Aaaaah! I'm going to die!" Trinity wailed, as she paced around the cave, trying to get used to the boots that went with her dress.

Evelyn had given up trying to comfort her. She'd seen this reaction before. Trinity always did this when she had too much time on her hands before something she considered very important. She'd been the same way before the opening night of a show she'd been in, before trying out for said show, before prom, before applying for a job…

Jareth, who didn't know quite how often she did this, was still trying to comfort her. He was trying to just talk to her, but she was too stressed to listen. He had tried to hold her, but she had just started wiggling. She wouldn't hold still, so he just let her pace. Finally, he turned to Evelyn, who was sitting on the couch, playing with her bracelet.

His expression was so helpless; Evelyn had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. She motioned him over to her. He came, and she made him lean in to listen to her.

"She does this all the time," she whispered. "Before anything major. It's just her way of working off the stress. Trust me, when she has to put a good face on, she'll do splendidly."

Jareth looked relieved. He turned to face Trinity, and swiftly stepped into her path. He caught her as he paced, and swept her into a waltz.

"It's going to be fine," he crooned to her.

She shook her head. "No," she moaned, "It's not. I'm going to trip over something and die. I'm going to trip over my own _shoelaces_ and die."

Jareth chose not to mention that the boots she wore with her dress really didn't _have_ shoelaces. Instead, he held her as they danced, trying to give her something to do until they left for the masquerade that afternoon. She had almost been too nervous to eat, but Evelyn had managed to convince her to force something down, after informing Jareth of Trinity's hypoglycemia, and explaining to him what that was. After that explanation, the goblin king had watched the younger girl carefully, making sure she ate everything Evelyn put in front of her.

Now, Evelyn simply sat and played with Vorian's bracelet. She had looked at Trinity's drawings, of the young girl's masquerade dress and the drawing of the one Trinity had designed for Evelyn. Trinity had even shown her one that she had drawn of Jareth when he was sitting against the wall, sleeping. That was one she'd _never_ show Jareth.

She watched Jareth twirl Trinity around the cave for a few minutes, but then the younger girl stared wiggling again, even in the midst of dancing. So, Jareth had to let her go pace around, occasionally moaning, again.

"It's just how she is," Evelyn reminded Jareth when he came to watch Trinity pace with her.

He nodded, sighing.

The older girl's thoughts turned to the strange dream she'd had last night. She'd thought she'd seen Vorian, standing in the sea… and he needed something… and she'd heard that poem again. That same poem. What significance did it have?

She was deep in thought when the wind started picking up outside. No one noticed at first, but then the screen at the mouth of the cave blew inside, and would have hit Trinity (who was closest to the cave mouth at this point in her pacing) if Jareth had not acted quickly. He ran to her took her hand, and disappeared with her, reappearing near the couch right when the screen crashed on where she had been.

Evelyn jumped up. "What's happening?" she called. They could hear the wind roaring outside now.

"Freak storm," Jareth said bitterly. "We may have to leave for the palace a little early."

"But what about your banners and stuff?" Trinity called, her own worries forgotten for the moment. She was still in Jareth's arms, Evelyn noticed.

Another gust of wind blew in, moving the couch and making paper, banners, and supplies fly everywhere. The three of them ducked as debris flew past their heads.

"We'll worry about that later!" Jareth said. Keeping one arm around Trinity, he reached over towards Evelyn.

The older girl understood, and reached out to grasp his arm.

"Hold on!" the goblin king cried, and they all disappeared, just as another gust of wind shook the cave.

* * *

They reappeared in the village outside of Jareth's palace. This wasn't the goblin city, for the Labyrinth was only one of Jareth's kingdoms. This one was where Jareth had been born and raised. It was from here Raiv now reigned. Here, the climate was more or less normal, Jareth noted.

"Well," he said, "We're a bit early. We still have a few hours until we need to be at the palace for the ball."

Trinity and Evelyn were both trying to figure out how he could be so cool and confident after a windstorm had just made short work of his childhood hideout, and home for the past few days.

"What do we do until then?" Evelyn asked.

"We lay low," he answered coolly.

Trinity groaned. "How exactly are we going to do that?" she asked.

"There are many beautiful places to see in Evengede," Jareth spoke. "Perhaps we should visit some of them."

"I think you should change Trinity into some more casual clothes first," Evelyn said practically, and Jareth nodded.

The Goblin King tossed a crystal to Trinity, and instantly she was clothed in a simple peasant dress. He then changed his own clothing. His waistcoat disappeared, leaving him in his breeches, poet shirt and boots.

"Where shall we go first?" he asked, turning to Trinity. "There is a great garden with an exquisite water fountain. It is said to be magic. There is also a beautiful orchard filled with the most delightful fruits imaginable."

"Won't all of those places be guarded?" Trinity asked, taking his offered arm.

"Those places are always open to the public," Jareth said. "They always will be."

"I'd like to see the water fountain," Evelyn said quietly.

"To the garden we go," Jareth said, gallantly stepping forward.

Evelyn watched the two walking so closely together before her, but she didn't really see them. There was a feeling inside of her that she had never felt before…a feeling so powerful that it surprised her. She heard _his_ name on the wind, and shivers trembled through her body. She heard his laugh washing over her, thrilling her to her very core. Vorian. He was everywhere in her mind, catching her when she fell, carrying her through the water, running his fingers oh-so-gently across her cheek. What was it about the man that enchanted her so? Why did she have such a yearning to see him again?

"Here we are."

Evelyn shook her head and became aware of her surroundings.

Jareth, Trinity and Evelyn all stood in a lush garden, shaded by great leaves from tall tropical trees. Trinity clung tightly to Jareth as she gazed at the beauty that surrounded them. Roses were everywhere, crawling across great stone structures and weaving in and out of bushes that were just bursting with gorgeous flowers.

"This," Jareth said, waving his hand, "Is where my father proposed to my mother. They were very young. He was a mere two thousand years old, and she was even younger. It was at the water fountain," he said, guiding Trinity through the luxurious plants. "He told her of his great love for her and begged her on hands and knees, to stay with him. She cried." He smiled slightly as the sound of pounding water became audible. "She was so happy, she couldn't speak at first. My father was desperate."

A magnificent water fountain came into view, taking Trinity's breath away. There was a great pond, with lush water lilies, and in the center of it, was the fountain. The water rose high into the air of its own accord, twisting and turning over ten feet into the air. The fountain of water sparkled dazzlingly in the sunlight, and Jareth gestured for Trinity to sit down at the foot of the lake.

Trinity did as she was asked, looking over to make sure Evelyn was safe as she did so. Her friend seemed to be entranced by the fountain, and Trinity smiled gently and turned her attention back to Jareth.

"And your mother said yes," Trinity smiled at Jareth.

"Yes," Jareth nodded, his eyes boring deeply into Trinity's. He locked gazed with her, and then turned his head to look at the fountain.

"This is one of the best places in the whole of the Underground to soak your feet," he said presently, and then pulled off his boots and socks. He put his feet in the water, and Trinity followed suit.

Evelyn, in the meantime, _was_ entranced by the falls. As soon as she had seen the great structure of water, voices, unheard by any other ears, began to whisper to her, calling her towards the water. The voices had at first frightened her, for Evelyn had heard about magical waters or mermaids that called people to their deaths, but the voices said one word, _that_ word, that caught her attention.

"_Vorian."_

Evelyn walked over to the lake and then looked in. At first she saw her reflection, but then the water rippled slightly, and a story began to unfold before her.

She watched, spellbound, as the story of Vorian's death was revealed. She watched as Raiv killed off his parents and then snuck in the dark towards Vorian's room.

Evelyn could feel her heart pounding wildly within her as Raiv moved, with snakelike motions, towards Vorian's room and then opened the door.

"Vorian!" Evelyn panicked, her voice coming out as a whisper.

The images continued to play, and Evelyn's blood ran cold as Raiv moved across the floor of Vorian's room and then raised his dagger, moonlight reflecting eerily off the dark blade. Tears formed in Evelyn's eyes as she saw Vorian's eyes open wide. He struggled to get out of his bed, but he wasn't fast enough, and the blade cut across his bare chest and stomach. Raiv turned away from his brother with a smirk, and Evelyn could see Vorian in the background, fighting to get up, to get control over his body.

Evelyn collapsed to her knees, her hands moving to her heart as she saw the young Fae thrashing about, trying to survive, fighting death itself. He disappeared, and the water turned slightly.

She saw Vorian again, this time walking slowly, someone draped in his arms.

"Me," she whispered, recognizing the woman that he held. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked the water, almost expecting the water to answer.

Of course the water said nothing, and Evelyn continued to watch as several sequences unfolded. She saw Vorian place her gently on her pallet, watched him leave the cave and step into the water. She could feel his pain as he grimaced, the water flowing over his chest. She realized then that Vorian wasn't healed entirely either, and cold panic seized the woman as she realized that it would only be a matter of time before he, too, was destroyed.

"Give me some hope!" she hissed to the water. "I don't want him to die! Show me something hopeful!"

The water seemed almost to think, and then it swirled again.

Evelyn watched as a picture came into focus. She could see herself again, this time asleep on her pallet. Her face was turned to the side, her long hair draped about her on her pillow. Evelyn could see the waterfall open up, and Vorian stepped into the cave. He walked quietly over to the sleeping Evelyn, and then bent down near her.

Evelyn's heart leaped into her throat, and goosebumps covered her arms as she watched Vorian kneel down and lean forward. He gently kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead and then let his face linger close to hers, tempted, oh so terribly tempted, to touch her lips with his own. She could almost feel his breath on her face, could almost feel him touching her.

"He kissed me…" Evelyn breathed, and the picture faded away. "Wait! What happened?" she asked the water, but it had gone back to it former state.

There was more to Vorian than she had thought. He needed her. She had felt his desire, his pleading, while she had watched the scenes before her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Evelyn asked, sitting back and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I don't understand."

* * *

While Evelyn sat quietly, trying to sort through what she considered to be a confusing mess, Jareth showed Trinity around the garden, pointing out unique and exquisite plants. There were flowers shaped exactly like butterflies, with all the magnificent colors in their petals. There were buttercups made of more colors than just yellow. The Jack-in-the-pulpits had little people living in the center of the flower, which, Jareth explained, were called Buttons. They were the most adorable creatures Trinity had ever seen, and for a good half hour she forgot about the upcoming masquerade and enjoyed the little people. The Buttons were no taller than an inch high, and they all wore little leaves for their clothes and acorn caps for their hats. They smiled pleasantly at Trinity, and even allowed her to pick them up. One of the Buttons, a child not much older than two years old, stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the girl on her nose.

Presently, Jareth led Trinity over to a great bed of roses, and he pointed out each individual flower, none of them the colors from our world. There were blue roses with silver tinted petals, and green roses with pink centers. There were white roses with purple tips, and yellow roses with red streaks on them. Then, much to Trinity's delight, there were the magical red roses.

"These are very special," Jareth said, taking her hand and leading her over to one of the rose buds. "For each red rose has a different colored center and different color tips. Blow on it."

"Blow on it?" Trinity asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Jareth nodded, and Trinity leaned down and gently blew on one of the buds.

Instantly, the bud began to move. Its petals began to uncurl, revealing black tips. Before Trinity's eyes, the entire bud unraveled, and there before her was the most gorgeous, fully blossomed rose she had ever seen. It was a dark red, with black tips and a black center.

"It will match your dress," Jareth said simply and then leaned forward and gently plucked the rose from the bush, his gloves protecting his fingers from the thorns.

"Did you know it would be that color?" Trinity asked as he gently ran a strand of her dark hair through his fingers.

"Maybe," he smiled, and then watched as Trinity's hair immediately did itself up for the masquerade. It was pulled back, with a few loose strands gently framing her face. "Just the right touch," Jareth said, putting the rose in her hair, behind her right ear. "It is time we make our way towards the palace."

He nodded his head, and instantly, Trinity was clothed in her elegant dress. Her heart began to flutter nervously as she again began to anticipate the upcoming evening.

"Relax," Jareth crooned soothingly, bowing and immediately appearing in his black and red outfit. "Worry never helped anything."

He stood up, and Trinity blushed when she saw how marvelous he looked. His hair was still in its short layers, she could tell, but he had pulled the layers back into a ponytail, and only a few strips of blonde were lying against his cheeks.

"What about Evelyn?" Trinity asked, desperately trying to think of anything but the ball.

"She still needs a dress," Jareth said, and offered Trinity his arm. "Come."

Trinity took his arm and looked up at his face as he led her towards the garden towards the water fountain.

"Your friend seemed to take quite a liking for the fountain," Jareth commented, stepping into a clearing with Trinity, the fountain immediately coming into view as they did so. "There she is."

Trinity looked forward and was shocked to see Evelyn lying on the grass next to the lake, her eyes closed and her face to the sun.

"Jareth!" she panicked, grabbing the Goblin King's arm.

"She is all right," Jareth smiled, understanding her concern. "She's only asleep."

Trinity's fears subsided, and she released Jareth's arm and walked over to Evelyn.

"I haven't seen her so peaceful in awhile," she whispered, looking down at her friend's face. "Evelyn," she said quietly, kneeling down next to Evelyn's side. "Evelyn, it is time to wake up."

Evelyn smiled in her sleep and turned over, her eyelids beginning to flutter as Trinity called her name again.

"Hmm?" Evelyn asked, rolling over onto her back and opening her eyes to look at Trinity.

"It's time to get into the castle."

Evelyn nodded and then stood up, stretching her arms as she did so.

"So what am I to wear?" she asked, still smiling as she looked over at Jareth.

"I believe Trinity did a sketch of a beautiful dress for you," Jareth said, a crystal appearing in his hand. "I thought it was quite charming. Perhaps you wouldn't mind it?"

"If Trinity created it, then it is bound to be lovely," Evelyn smiled, watching as Jareth toyed with the crystal.

She caught the crystal as soon as Jareth threw it at her, and instantly, her poet shirt and skirt were replaced with a gorgeous gown, made of the softest materials. She found it somewhat odd that the colors of the dress were light green and different shades of blue, like…water. The top of the dress was off the shoulders, made of a very light blue. It started with light blue, but gradually changed into different shades of blue and green as the colors faded down.

"Gorgeous," Evelyn said, twirling once and then reaching over and hugging Trinity. "You look like a queen."

Trinity smiled and glanced over into the lake to see her reflection. She was pleased to see that there was black and red glitter on her face, enhancing her blue eyes and her skin coloring. Evelyn also had glitter on her face, but hers was green and blue.

"While you both have absolutely stunning faces," Jareth smiled from behind them, "you'll be needing these."

He handed a mask to each of them, then put his own mask on, covering the glitter that surrounded his eyes.

"Never has a Fae king been accompanied to a dance by such lovely women."

Evelyn laughed and Trinity blushed.

"Ladies," Jareth spoke, offering each young woman one of his arms.

They gratefully took his arms and then let him lead them away from the garden.

Trinity shuddered as they approached the entrance to the grand palace. It looked so large and intimidating. The doors were open wide, but she didn't want to walk through them. She glanced up at Jareth, and the absolute lack of concern on his face comforted her. She then turned to Evelyn and smiled slightly when she saw that her friend's eyes were shut tightly, loose hair covering part of her face. The young woman's lips were moving as she prayed silently and then she opened her eyes and looked at Trinity.

"We'll be okay," Evelyn smiled, reaching behind Jareth and squeezing Trinity's shoulder gently. "We'll be all right."

Trinity gulped, nodded, and then gazed forward as she, Jareth and Evelyn stepped up the stairs to the palace and then stepped through the open doorway.


	26. Chapter 26

yay! another chapter AND...another picture! applause! lol ANYWAYS you know the drill. go to either ichobanarose. deviantart. com OR just go to my profile for the direct address. who is the drawing of? well, you should probably read the chapter first...XD

a word of thanks to all those who review. you have no idea how much it brightens my day, and Code Green's after i forward the emails to her.

26

They managed to sneak inside by grouping with some other young nobles, many of whom Jareth recognized, but thankfully did not recognize him. The guards weren't really paying attention; they looked rather miserable. So the trio slipped inside quite easily.

They followed the crowd to Jareth's (now Raiv's) Great Hall, where the dancing was to take place. The place was, to say the least, marvelous. However, everything looked very gaudy and over-decorated, like whoever had set up was trying to say, "look at how rich I am" instead of showing actual taste. This bugged Jareth to no end, and Trinity felt his grip on her arm tighten.

"No taste at all," he muttered.

Trinity, who was a designer's daughter, giggled; she, too, detested the lack of taste.

A few couples were beginning to stand near each other, so that they'd be handy when Raiv arrived with his partner. Some girls (who were obviously single) drifted towards and grouped around lone males, hoping they would be asked to dance. A few people, loners, milled about on the edges of the crowd.

Trinity gulped. "That's a lot of people," she said nervously.

Jareth squeezed her arm. "You will do splendidly."

"Ev?" Trinity asked, "What are you going to when Jareth and I dance?

Evelyn looked around nervously. She wasn't thrilled about having to stand on the edges of the crowd, and she didn't want to dance with a stranger. Still, she felt like she had to put on a brave face. For _him_.

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling nervously. "Don't worry about me."

Trinity furrowed her eyebrows, so they disappeared under her butterfly-shaped mask. "Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure," Evelyn said. Even though technically it was a lie, it made her feel better to say it. "I can always refuse a dance if I have to. Who knows? Maybe I'll find that special someone," she teased.

Trinity giggled nervously.

"Be cautious," Jareth warned, "You never know who Raiv might invite to one of these dances. Also, if you try to avoid eye contact with him, he shouldn't notice you."

"Thanks," Evelyn gave Jareth a real smile in thanks.

The entire hall quieted then, in anticipation of Raiv's grand entrance. They turned with the crowd to the door that led to the throne room. A guard announced in a loud voice:

"His Majesty Raiv, escorting Lady Clairena of Merchia!"

Evelyn, Jareth, and Trinity were towards the back, so at first they didn't see the cause of the wave of unease that rippled through the room, dissipating almost as soon as it was created. Raiv was descending the stairs into the crowd.

Trinity, though she wore high-heeled boots, was still only five-foot-five with them on, and since every other female in the room _also_ wore heels, the extra inches didn't matter. She was annoyed at not being able to see anything. So, as the crowd parted to allow Raiv and his partner a space on the dance floor, she stayed near the edges, to get a better look. When she saw who the false king was with, she gasped, and swayed on her feet. Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist, and looked as well. His grip tightened when he saw what Trinity had seen.

Trinity herself was sixteen.

The girl Raiv escorted, Lady Clairena, looked to be a good few years younger than Trinity.

The poor girl on the false king's arm looked about ready to go to pieces. She was sweating, and shaking so hard Trinity wasn't sure if she'd be able to dance properly. Clairena had obviously had no choice in the matter of being Raiv's partner. Still, she placed her arms in the appropriate places on Raiv, and tried to hold steady. Trinity watched, bile rising in her throat, as Raiv drew himself far too close to the young girl. Evelyn, even with her sweet nature, would have chewed him out for it.

"That is going too far," Jareth growled.

Trinity looked over to him, and was glad his mask hid much of his face from her. It probably would have been terrifying.

Evelyn didn't see the poor girl Raiv had chosen to dance with. She joined the loners at the edges of the room, and settled to watch Trinity and Jareth.

And then, the music started, and the crowd tightened briefly to watch their king dance first with his partner, as was proper. Any murmurs were quieted, all bad feelings suppressed. Under the feeling of festivity, Trinity (with her sharp sense for feeling) sensed a current of fear so strong she could almost taste it.

This did nothing for her nerves.

About halfway through the song, the crowd started dispersing into couples, preparing for the next song. Jareth grasped Trinity's hand tightly, and pulled her closer to him. He didn't want anyone to even come _close_ to her. He did a good job, for Trinity only had to endure a few lingering glances.

Evelyn leaned against the wall and tried to look inconspicuous.

Finally, the first song ended, and there was a smattering of reluctant applause. Almost all of the couples, Jareth and Trinity included, took their places on the floor. Jareth could feel her palms sweating when he took one of her hands, and placed his other on her waist. The hand that took his shoulder was shaking. Fervently, he hoped Evelyn had been right when she'd told him that Trinity's nerves would disappear once they were required to. He leaned closer to Trinity, briefly touching her nose with his.

"You're beautiful," he said. "You'll do fine."

She gave him one nervous smile, and then the waltz began.

True to Evelyn's word, Trinity's nerves disappeared as soon as the music started. She moved confidently into the dance, Jareth exultantly leading her. They swirled across the dance floor, in Evelyn's opinion putting every other couple to shame. At the same time, they blended perfectly into the crowd, not so conspicuous as to draw the false king's attention. They had eyes for only each other.

All too soon, however, the waltz was over, and it was time for the couples to present themselves to their new king, to offer their congratulations and their fealty. A line formed, and a small form came from the other end of the hall, inspecting the crowd. Trinity giggled when she recognized the familiar, eighteen-inch tall fox.

"Pardon me, good sir," Didymus said, tapping Jareth's leg.

Jareth looked down at the fox. Didymus didn't recognize him, so he pitched his voice lower so it stayed that way. "Yes?"

"It is my duty to present you to the king," the small fox said crisply, "And I believe that I made a mistake and did not include yours on my scroll of names. Do you mind me asking them?"

Trinity felt her stomach sink into her boots. She hadn't prepared a name.

Jareth was two steps ahead, however, and smoothly answered the small fox. "Lord Regalean and Lady Entyrity, of the Crystal Kingdom."

"My thanks, sir," Didymus said, and bowed. Then, he bounded towards a dais that had been erected for Raiv and his partner to sit on while Raiv received his subjects.

Trinity's nerves abruptly returned. "What's my name again?" she whispered.

Jareth took her left hand in his right hand, and began rubbing her fingers, trying to soothe her. "Lady Entyrity. When you are announced by Didymus, you will curtsy and I will bow. You may hold my hand if you wish. Some of the ladies will speak, but you will not be required to. I will express our congratulations and pledge our fealty, and then we will stand and leave Raiv, without turning our backs. All you need to do, love, is stand there and look like your beautiful self."

The girl gulped.

Jareth continued rubbing the fingers on her left hand, and soon she felt a weight on one of them that she didn't recognize. She pulled her hand away from his, and looked at it. Around her ring finger on her left hand was a simple, silver band.

"A…wedding ring?" she asked, confused.

"Just a precaution," Jareth said, not looking at her, "He will see it when you curtsy, especially if you hold my hand when you do. It's just to prevent him from taking an interest. You may remove it, if you wish."

Trinity studied his face. She was beginning to think that Raiv wasn't the only male he was worried about.

"Jealousy doesn't become you, goblin king," she whispered, playfully bumping him with her shoulder. "I am yours and no one else's. But I will wear the ring, if it makes you feel better."

She could have sworn the goblin king turned red under his mask, but he smiled at her, making her heart stutter.

Finally, it was their turn to be introduced to the false king. The dais had been constructed presumably to instill reverence in Raiv's subjects, but Jareth and Trinity were unaffected. The small fox introduced them; she clung tightly to his hand as she curtsied, just as he had taught her, and he bowed. Calmly, Jareth (using the same deep pitch to his voice he had given Sir Didymus) offered his loyalty to Raiv. And then, it was over, and he was leading Trinity back to the dance floor.

"There now," he whispered into her ear as they danced a slow song. "Was that so awful?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "Guess not."

Evelyn had watched the whole thing, and was silently congratulating Trinity on her bravery. She knew that she would not have been able to get that close to the man who had harmed her. She hung back in the crowd, not drawing attention to herself, acting like she had already been to see Raiv. Now, she was back on the wall, watching the two dancing. They were cute, she decided, and good for each other. However, her thoughts soon turned back to Vorian, and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"What I wouldn't give for a partner," she muttered.

"Aren't you glad you have one?"

The voice made Evelyn jump into the air. She looked around wildly, before seeing the man that stood before her. Even though he wore a mask, and was dressed elegantly, she recognized him immediately by his voice.

"Vorian?" she mouthed, not daring to make it a sound.

He nodded, and, smiling, offered her his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of accompanying me on this dance?" he stumbled over his words slightly, but his smile was steady.

Evelyn's heart accelerated. "Yes," she answered.

Vorian bowed, and took her hand. Then they swept onto the dance floor; the steps that had seemed so awkward now came easily, naturally. He really was an exceptional dancer, despite his claim, and Evelyn felt totally safe in his arms. He didn't push her, and came only as close to her as she was comfortable with, totally respecting her boundaries. How different were these two brothers.

She did notice, however, that Vorian was careful to stay a good distance from Trinity and Jareth.

At the end of the song, something tapped on Vorian's shin. He looked down to see Didymus.

"Pardon me, good sir," the fox said, "But I don't believe I have introduced you to the king yet." He glanced at a scroll in his hands. "Odd, I could have sworn I had everyone's names on here. But it seems you didn't make it. Your names?"

Evelyn gulped, but Vorian squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Lord Serous and Lady Avla, of Sapphirus," he said smoothly.

"Of course!" the little fox squeaked, embarrassed at his apparent mistake. Evelyn felt bad for him.

"Now, if you'll just come with me, you must meet the king." And Didymus escorted them to the dais where Raiv, and his child partner, still sat.

"Don't say anything," Vorian muttered to Evelyn. "Curtsy when I bow. Hold tight to my hand. Smile, but don't make eye contact." He was still smiling, giving her instructions out of the corner of his mouth.

Evelyn nodded, and clung to his hand tightly. He made his bow to his brother, and she curtsied. Vorian pledged loyalty to the false king in much the same words that Jareth had used, but Raiv didn't notice. Raiv was staring at Evelyn.

She noticed, and tried to keep her eyes low. She now regretted the blue and green hues in her dress that made her green eyes pop. It was a rare eye color in the Underground. However, she could not help but take a long look at Raiv's child partner. The girl looked no older than twelve or thirteen, and looked scared stiff. Evelyn squeezed Vorian's hand in the attempt to stay calm.

"She is far too young to be in this place," Evelyn spat when they were out of earshot of the throne.

Vorian turned to look at her, surprised at her vehemence. However, he nodded in agreement, his eyes dark.

They made their way over to the wall, the exertion of dancing and introducing themselves to the false king wearing on both of them. Evelyn leaned against it, Vorian beside her, and closed her eyes.

"Pardon me," a smooth voice said.

Evelyn's eyes shot open. Standing in front of her was Raiv.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, sneering slightly.

She looked in horror over at Vorian. He hung his head. There was no refusing the king.

* * *

"Jareth, look," Trinity muttered.

The goblin king, who was leading them towards the wall to meet up with Evelyn and rest, stopped, and turned.

"Clairena is alone," Trinity said softly, "Raiv has left her to fend for herself."

Jareth visibly bristled. "Her parents are outside, hoping she is safe. She may be trying to get back to them."

"She is _way_ too young to be here," Trinity growled. "Let's go."

So the goblin king and her partner walked over to the young Lady Clairena, who was over in an isolated corner of the room. No one else had seen her. She didn't notice them walking towards her. It looked as if she was trying to find a way through the crowd, to get back to her parents. When Trinity put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, and turned towards the human girl with horror in her eyes. However, horror turned instantly into confusion.

"It's alright, darling," Trinity cooed to the girl, "We're going to help you get back to your parents."

Clairena's lower lip trembled, and then she burst into tears. Trinity gathered the girl into her arms, letting the smaller girl cry into her shoulder.

"Shh…" Trinity continued to coo to the girl, rubbing her back and holding her tight.

Jareth watched as this human girl comforted the Fae, who was probably a few hundred years older. Still, Trinity was far older than Clairena (who was probably the human world equivalent of twelve) in physical appearance, maturity, and development. It was natural for her to want to comfort this child. It was despicable of Raiv to have dragged this girl, clearly against her will and against her parents', to this event.

He laid his hand on Trinity's shoulder, and, the three of them disappeared, reappearing outside the castle. Jareth had taken them right to where the young girl's parents waited.

"Clairena!" a female voice cried in the darkness.

The young Fae girl's head shot up, and Trinity let the girl run to her mother.

"How on earth did you get out here?" a male voice asked incredulously.

"They took me, father," Clairena answered, indicating Jareth and Trinity.

It was too dark for them to see each other clearly, but Clairena's mother threw her arms around Trinity and thanked her over and over again, while her father grasped Jareth's hand.

"We must get back," Jareth said, stepping back, and wrapping his arm around Trinity.

"We'll be forever grateful," Clairena's father reiterated, and he led his family away.

"How can someone be so awful?" Trinity growled in the darkness.

Jareth wrapped both arms around her, so that he faced her. "The people, under Raiv, are not free," he said. "None of them had any choice. He would have taken away their land, their money, their lives, if they had refused."

"He's such a dorkface," Trinity muttered.

The goblin king, despite the situation, laughed quietly at the strange idiom the human girl used.

"I couldn't have said it better," he said, and kissed her soundly in the darkness before returning them to the corner of the great hall from which they had disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

Wow Raiv is such a monologuer...is that a word? hm. i dunno. ANYWAYS. wow we're getting close to the end of this one aren't we? how sad. hmm...i guess this calls for a...SEQUEL!

27

Evelyn tried very, very hard not to shake while Raiv twirled with her in his arms, but she really couldn't help it. She was terrified and weak from dancing with Vorian. The muscles in her stomach had begun to complain.

Raiv knew how weak she was, but still tried to keep her moving as fast as he moved.

"Here with _Jareth_ to try to stop me, eh?" he sneered.

The human kept silent, focusing on getting enough air. She wasn't used to this kind of exertion. Raiv was a horrid dancer, and it wore on her. Briefly, she wondered if she had worn on Vorian this much when he had been teaching her.

"I can see right through you, you know," the evil Fae continued, "I suppose you are trying to cause a grand _scene_ at my ball tonight, so show the whole of Underground just how evil and rotten I am, and to put poor, pitiful Jareth back on the throne. And I suppose you think that _his_ people will welcome him back with open arms."

Evelyn, again, said nothing.

"But, I'm afraid, now I will have to end your life," he said quite calmly, "I really didn't want to. It really is a pity that you had to force me to do this. However, I can't have you ruining my party, or the rest of my rule, for that matter."

Vorian watched them from a distance. He knew what Raiv was up to, knew that he had discovered Evelyn. He'd known that her eyes would give her away as soon as Didymus had approached him. And so, he had been working on a plan. He watched helplessly as Raiv danced with Evelyn over toward a secret stairway that led to a tower, where he could end the young woman's life without causing a scene.

Now Vorian needed Jareth.

* * *

When she and Jareth reappeared into the ballroom, Trinity immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's Evelyn?" she cried, before even looking around the room.

The true Fae king glanced around, and stiffened. She wasn't there. Neither was Raiv.

Suddenly, a strange Fae man appeared in front of them. He was dressed a blue waistcoat that matched Evelyn's dress and blue trousers and mask. A scar was seen through his open poet shirt.

"He's taken her to the West tower," the strange man said. "Jareth, you know the way. You must stop him before he kills her."

Jareth didn't question the man. He grabbed Trinity's hand, and the two of them ran full tilt across the ballroom, leaving behind them a wake of disgruntled Fae.

"Why can't you just 'poof' there?" Trinity called. She was keeping up easily with Jareth.

He laughed harshly once again at her idiom. "I can't do that within the palace. I can go outside from here, or from outside to here, but it's only this room. One of the ancient kings added it as a privacy aid."

"Oh."

They were at the door that led to the secret stairway. Jareth threw it open, without heed to anyone else in the room discovering it, and he and Trinity began running, where, only moments before, Raiv had dragged Evelyn.

"What is he going to do with her?" Trinity gasped, holding up the bottom of her dress as she and Jareth raced up a long staircase.

"He wants her dead. He wanted her that way ever since she stumbled on his secret motives," Jareth struggled to speak as he charged up the stairs.

Trinity nearly started hyperventilating.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" she choked, squeezing Jareth's hand with a death grip as they reached a long, dark corridor.

The Goblin King had no appropriate words to comfort the girl, and he half carried her, half dragged her through the hall.

* * *

Evelyn's breathing was erratic as Raiv pulled her through a large doorway, and her long hair kept falling into her eyes as she struggled, trying to pull away.

"Let go!" she screamed, having great difficulty getting air. "Release me!"

"Silence!" Raiv ordered, turning to her with an upraised hand.

Evelyn cringed as his hand came frightfully close to her cheek.

"What do you want from me? I have done nothing to you!"

"Nothing indeed!" Raiv snorted, turning violently and dragging her viciously with him. "It was you who kept the Goblin King alive, was it not? You are the one who protected him! You're worth nothing! You're exactly like my wretched brother…so intent on seeing that others were kept safe that he couldn't even spare his own life!"

"He had a kind heart!" Evelyn shouted back, choking and then letting out a sharp gasp of pain when he stopped and she slammed into him. "Raiv," she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes as she slipped and grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself. "Raiv, please, I beg you, listen to me. You don't have to do this."

"I don't?" he sneered, gazing down into her face, his eyes dark and cold.

"Why do you insist on being so evil?" Evelyn asked gently, trying with all of her might to get him to calm down and think. "Why are you like this?"

"I like being evil," Raiv growled. "I enjoy having people under me, following whatever I order them to do, obeying without question and without conscience. Don't try and soften me up," he warned, putting his finger to her lips. "I have no qualms about killing people. I _like_ killing things. It gives me more power, and nothing, _nothing_ is more important than power."

"Please don't kill me," Evelyn pleaded, still speaking with her soft voice. "I never had any intent of hurting you. I just…I just don't want you to do something evil."

"That's just your problem," Raiv laughed, running his fingertips against her neck and enjoying how she shuddered. "You have far too soft a heart. I _am_ evil, precious, and you've gotten in my way far too many times."

He grabbed her wrists and then turned and began running again, forcing her to stumble along with him.

He opened another door and then dragged her into the adjoining room. He slammed the door shut behind her and then shoved her roughly against one of the walls.

Evelyn screamed as her back hit the wall, jolting her body and sending a ripping sensation through her stomach.

"Stop!" she pleaded as he pushed himself against her, blocking all sight of the room's only door. "Please!"

"As you so delicately told me Aboveground…" Raiv sneered, holding her arms hard against the wall and reaching down to his boot, "just 'shut it.' Stop fighting, and it'll all be over in a matter of seconds. I'll be merciful and finish you off quickly."

"Not again!" Evelyn wailed as he brought out his knife and let her look at it in the dim lighting of the candle lit room.

Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the black blade glowing menacingly in the firelight. Sweat streamed down her forehead, and her whole body convulsed as she remembered what it had been like to be struck the first time. The cut had seared through her skin, burning her and causing a marvelous aching sensation to flow through her blood.

"Raiv! Raiv, I beg you!" Evelyn cried and then let out a sob as he brought the knife to her throat.

"Such a pity," Raiv snickered, shoving his face into hers, letting her get one last long look into his multi-colored eyes. "This wasn't just about you stumbling upon my little secrets, you know. There were rumors about a certain Fae, a prince of the water, still being alive after I thoroughly killed him. Only one could supposedly save him, if indeed he's still alive. A woman, with green eyes. It was such a coincidence that Jareth and I happened to arrive at a place that had someone with green eyes. Of course, that pitiful whelp isn't alive, but I do want to silence all of the hopes of the water creatures."

Evelyn closed her eyes, trying to hide inside herself. This was all a nightmare…a dreadful, long nightmare. In a moment she would wake up, back at the farm, and the whole thing would have been a dream.

There was the coldness of the blade against her throat, however, that refused to let her believe this was all a dream.

"You can't do this," she whispered. "Oh please, you can't do this."

Raiv suddenly twitched, and he stepped abruptly away from Evelyn, his head cocked to the side, as though listening for something. Evelyn immediately collapsed onto her knees, trembling violently, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and sobs coming from her mouth.

Raiv moved to the door and then stepped beside it, an evil smirk on his face as he waited for Jareth to come charging into the room, completely unsuspecting that danger was waiting for him.

* * *

"There is the door!" Jareth exclaimed, pointing to the door to the West Tower. "They are in there."

"Oh, I hope we aren't too late!" Trinity cried and then gasped when Jareth abruptly turned and put his hand against her mouth.

He gestured for her to stay behind him, and then he stepped up to the door and placed his ear against it. He again motioned for Trinity to stay behind him, and he opened the door.

Jareth had been trained, since he could walk, on the ways of war and strategy, and he knew that Raiv was waiting for him on the other side of the door. The Goblin King could think of no other reason why Raiv would suddenly rush away with Evelyn. The entire thing was meant to be a trap for him, and it was his accurate assumption that Raiv was lying in wait for him just on the other side of the door.

As soon as Jareth stepped into the room, Raiv attacked. Trinity screamed as the dark Fae lashed out with his blade, nearly catching Jareth across the neck. Jareth was skilled, however, and with one quick thrust of his hand, he caught Raiv by his wrist and then twisted it, forcing the Fae to release the deadly blade.

Raiv was, by no means, finished fighting. So the Goblin King had thrust aside his weapon. There were other ways to fight and kill. Raiv had been trained, just as Jareth had, in the ways of combat, and he attacked Jareth with vicious speed and strength. He lunged at the Goblin King, catching him hard across the jaw with one of his fists. Jareth stumbled back, and Trinity jumped into the room, intent on getting the dagger and putting it somewhere that Raiv wouldn't be able to get it. Raiv saw her and then dropped to the floor, kicking out at the blade as he did so. Once hit, the dagger slid quickly across the floor, out of Trinity's reach, but coming to a stop close to Evelyn.

Jareth snarled, thrusting one of his fists into Raiv's stomach and sending him hurtling back. Raiv didn't have a chance to hit the wall before Jareth was attacking him again, grabbing the Fae by his collar and slamming him hard against the wall. Raiv flung himself forward, trying to counter Jareth's attacking and knocking over one of the room's large candles in the process.

A small flame began to glow on the floor, but neither of the men noticed as they fought each other, each trying to overcome the other.

Trinity was forced to run towards one of the walls and flatten herself against it as the Fae battled. She watched, horrified, as both men became bloodied, and presently, she had to turn her face away, for their fighting became too much for her to watch. They were like two angry lions, warring over their pride.

"Ev! Get the dagger!" Trinity shouted to her friend, who was still kneeling, stunned, on the floor.

Evelyn shook herself and then reached out and took hold of the dagger. She held it tightly in her hand, though her whole hand trembled frightfully. Her eyes became locked onto the onyx blade, and she immediately went into a state of shock. This blade, magnificent and shining in the firelight, had nearly killed her. This blade had destroyed her. This blade was still trying to kill her…

Fifteen minutes passed before Raiv flung Jareth away from him and then stood still, breathing heavily. The flame had become a good-sized fire, and the red light reflected in his eyes.

"All right, Jareth," he breathed, that evil smirk on his face. "I've had enough."

"Have you?" Jareth growled, straightening himself and standing tall.

"I grow tired of these worthless games," Raiv smiled, and then reached down abruptly and grabbed Evelyn by her neck.

Evelyn cried out as he pulled her to her feet and then held her tightly against him.

"You've seen pain," Raiv smirked, pulling the dagger out of Evelyn's hands and holding it to her stomach again. "You were in pain when Vorian was killed. You nearly died when Sarah left you. You can't bear to see the ones you love in agony. If I kill her, your precious Trinity is going to be in so much torment. Could you bear that, Goblin King? I dare say, your own heartache would kill you."

"Don't!" Trinity cried out, running to Jareth's side and grabbing his arm. "Raiv! Don't!"

"You cannot manipulate me that easily, Raiv," Jareth snarled, pulling Trinity close to him. "If you stab her, you'll only be inflicting another wound."

"Ah, but you don't know how to cure it all the way, do you? If I destroy the dagger, all will be said and done, and there will be nothing you can do about it. I'll be generous and leave you with two choices," Raiv taunted. "I'll let her die from her wound, or I'll destroy the dagger, therefore destroying her."

Trinity felt Jareth shudder beneath her touch, and she looked up at him, eyes wide with terror.

"What is it?" she asked. "Jareth, what is it with the dagger?"

"This dagger has rather a heavy curse on it," Raiv said. "If I destroy it, then anyone who has been stabbed with it will automatically die."

"You wouldn't. Even you aren't that heartless," Jareth hissed, and Trinity could feel that his muscles were tense.

"Not that heartless?" Raiv laughed. "I would think, your highness, that after all this time, you would know me better."

Without warning, he flung Evelyn away from him, and she fell hard to the floor, letting out a cry of pain as she did so. She rolled onto her back, and in the fire lit room, Trinity could see a line of scarlet forming on her friend's stomach.

"No!" Trinity cried, reaching out towards her friend.

Jareth's arm was tight around her, and he had no desire to let her go. Raiv was holding more than one life in his hand, and it was always Jareth's fear to have someone he was responsible for die right in front of his face. Trinity was his anchor at the moment, the only thing keeping him sane. He was sorely tempted to kill Raiv right then and there, but that would have been irresponsible and reckless. There had to be some way to stop Evelyn from dying…some way to save Trinity more grief.

Trinity was entirely terrorized. There was no doubt in her mind that Evelyn was dying, right here and right now. She would die in only a matter of minutes if something weren't done. Raiv seemed to have every intent, from the look on his face, of destroying the dagger, and then Evelyn would die immediately, without another chance. Trinity desperately wanted to go to her friend, but Jareth held her so tightly, she couldn't leave him, and she knew that he needed her. Truth be told, she was the only thing holding him steady at the moment. Rage was building up inside of the Goblin King that he could scarcely control.

A loud cry of pain forced Trinity and Jareth to look over to Evelyn. She was struggling, fighting with all her strength, to save herself. She had curled herself up into a ball, and Jareth went numb.

"Just like Vorian," he whispered, and then turned to Raiv. "Stop it immediately, Raiv!"

"Perhaps now you want me to destroy the dagger?" Raiv smirked, eyes glistening. "It would be so much more merciful for her."

"No!" Trinity cried out, pulling away from Jareth. "You can't do this to her!" She rushed over to Evelyn and dropped down next to her thrashing friend. "Evelyn, come on! Oh God!" she sobbed, looking up at the ceiling. "Please do something!"

She had never seen anyone in so much pain, and she wished desperately that there were something she could do.

Evelyn abruptly stopped fighting, and she laid still, pain written all over her face.

"Ev!" Trinity cried out. "Evelyn!"

Evelyn stirred slightly, and one word forced its way from her mouth, fighting desperately to make it. The woman's voice was weak, but Trinity heard it clearly.

"Vorian…"


	28. Chapter 28

28

And he was there.

Suddenly, with no sound or explanation, Vorian was there.

He rushed into the room, mask left behind, and ran to Evelyn, heedless of Raiv. He knelt next to the dying woman, and grasped her hand in his own.

"_What?!_" Raiv roared.

Jareth's eyes widened, but he was frozen in an instinctive defensive stance.

"Trinity!" Vorian called.

The girl was still on the floor next to Evelyn. She looked at Vorian, dumbstruck as she recognized him as the man that had pointed her and Jareth in the right direction.

"Trinity!" he said again, "Go to the king!"

"But, Evelyn –!"

"I will take care of her!" Vorian shouted, as Raiv started advancing on Jareth again, "The king needs you!"

Trinity whirled, and saw Raiv's advance towards the distracted Jareth. "Watch out!" she screamed, and ran towards him.

Jareth turned, and expertly blocked the blow Raiv had thrown at him. Trinity stood behind him, wishing there was something she could do to help, and terrified. She knew, however, that she was doing all she could be staying where Jareth didn't have to worry about her as well as himself.

Vorian turned to the dying woman, ignoring the battle behind him. "Evelyn…" he said softly, rubbing her hand with his fingers.

She was weak, but she had enough consciousness to furrow her eyebrows. "Why are you here?" she asked softly. "Now Raiv and Jareth know you're alive."

He smiled at her sadly. "That doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, and picked her up so he could cradle her against his chest. "You need me now. That's more important than safety."

Evelyn didn't respond. She was in too much pain.

Vorian squeezed his eyes shut tightly. There was nothing he could do, except hold her while she died slowly. He would follow soon after. Either that or hold her while they both died quickly if Raiv destroyed the dagger. He was disgusted with himself; he felt so helpless.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," he said, letting two tears fall into her hair.

Then, his chest started tingling. He braced himself, ready for the pain that came with staying away from the magical water for too long. The pain came, but with it came something else, something that hadn't come before, even when he had been nearly on death's doorstep.

It was the feeling of being whole. Before, he had felt only pain, only an enemy. Now, however, that pain seemed…friendly?

Perhaps this is death's way of welcoming me, he thought, holding Evelyn tightly. She was his light. He was pleased to know that he could at least hold her while they died together.

But then Evelyn moaned as a new wave of pain washed over her. She didn't thrash, or scream, as she had before. "It hurts," she simply moaned.

"I know, dearest," Vorian crooned, "But it will soon be over."

As if on cue, his pain began fading. He didn't notice, at first, but finally he realized something was different. Evelyn, at about the same time, also began to relax. Her breathing returned slowly to normal, Vorian noted with surprise. However, his chest started burning, and he reached a hand up to put pressure on his wound.

His scar was shrinking back into his skin. It burned, but with it came that feeling of being whole.

The realization of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. He held Evelyn tighter, as she, too, began to feel the pain of her wound healing.

"It's going away, Vorian," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yes," he whispered back, closing his eyes tightly as pain roiled through his chest. "We'll be all right."

* * *

Jareth was very nearly in a state of shock. Vorian, Vorian _himself_, was alive! He was right here, right in this room, and he was dying, all over again, right in front of the Goblin King. Rage coursed through Jareth's blood, and with a shout, he focused his attention back on Raiv and grabbed the man's upheld hand. Raiv struggled as the outraged king grabbed both of his wrists and then shoved him back against one of the walls. Jareth grabbed Raiv hard by the throat, choking him against the wall.

"You've had your fun!" Jareth snarled, eyes glaring into Raiv's. "Save them both now, or I'll kill you!"

"Right here? Like this?" Raiv sneered. "You aren't man enough to do that."

Jareth growled and closed both hands more tightly around Raiv's neck.

A sudden cry of pain, coming from Evelyn, forced him to turn his head abruptly and look over at the injured couple. Evelyn's face was twisted in pain, and she held Vorian's shirt tightly in her hands.

Jareth couldn't understand that they were healing. From the lines of worry and hurt in Vorian's face, he was almost positive the two were dying.

Jareth's temporary distraction was all Raiv needed. He quickly reached down and pulled his onyx dagger back out of his boot. His hand began to glow red, burning like the fire that was now raging through the room.

Trinity saw the evil Fae's hand glowing, and she screamed to Jareth.

Jareth immediately turned, and his eyes widened when he saw the dagger in Raiv's hand. He released Raiv and took several long steps back, eyes never leaving the dagger.

"Raiv," he spoke calmly. "I don't suggest you destroy it."

"Frightened yet?" Raiv asked, eyes burning menacingly into Jareth. "I want them both dead."

"Raiv, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Pity that you aren't me," Raiv glared. "You wouldn't be such a weakling."

"Jareth!" Trinity cried, grabbing his arm. "Vorian can't breathe, and Evelyn's going unconscious!"

"Raiv, listen to me!" Jareth hissed. "It won't just destroy them…"

"Too late," Raiv smirked, and the dagger began disintegrating in his hand.

"No!" Trinity screamed, running to Evelyn and Vorian. "Jareth, you have to stop him!"

"It's too late," Jareth said, turning away from Raiv and hurrying over to Vorian and Evelyn. "I can do nothing."

"But…but it can't be too late! You're magic! You can do something! You _have_ to do something!"

Jareth shook his head and then knelt down next to Trinity on the ground. He pulled her into his arms and then closed his eyes, willing her to be comforted. He felt entirely helpless. There was nothing he could do. It was only a matter of seconds before they were gone…

Raiv watched this scene with vile delight. Oh, how he loved the deaths of entirely innocent people! There was nothing better than to watch painful deaths unfolding before him. He was victorious, triumphant and powerful. No one could stop him now. The dagger was gone, and with it, the lives of his detested brother and a young woman.

Raiv looked at the hand that had held the dagger, completely smug and thrilled. His pleasure immediately turned into terror when he looked at his hand and found, to his utmost surprise, that his hand was gone.

"What?" he growled, and his eyes widened when he saw that the rest of his arm was beginning to disappear. "No!" he shouted, watching as his body simply began to disappear in front of his eyes.

Jareth glanced to the side, pulling Trinity's head closer to his chest so she couldn't see what was happening. He had warned Raiv not to destroy the dagger, but of course the evil Fae wouldn't listen, and now his death was on his own hands, for the dagger held a terrible curse. Yes, if destroyed it would kill whomever it had stabbed, but it would also destroy its master. Raiv hadn't listened, and now it was too late.

Raiv started shouting, and Trinity stirred in Jareth's arms.

"Jareth?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What is happening?"

"Raiv is dying," Jareth said simply, watching as most of Raiv's body completely disappeared.

"Raiv is dying?" Trinity asked, moving her head to see, but Jareth promptly turned her face back into his chest.

"Don't look," he whispered, moving his fingers gently through her hair. "Don't look, love."

With one last, bloodcurdling howl, Raiv completely disappeared. A cold breeze rushed through the room, and Jareth slowly stood up, Trinity still in his arms. Fire was blazing all around them, but with one toss of a crystal orb, the fire extinguished itself.

Tears were streaming down Trinity's cheeks as she turned to see Evelyn lying limply in Vorian's arms. He also was stretched out on the floor, eyes closed and his arms tightly around Evelyn, holding her to him.

"Can nothing be done?" she whispered, gripping Jareth's hand tightly.

"What could be done has been done," Jareth said, squeezing her hand and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "They aren't dead."

"What?"

"Look."

Vorian and Evelyn were both completely relaxed, and in no pain at all. His eyes were just opening, and she was breathing steadily. As Trinity and Jareth watched, the young woman instinctively moved closer to the man who held her.

"Oh my gosh," Trinity whispered.

Vorian turned to look at her, and smiled. He sat up, still holding Evelyn. "She was in worse shape than I was," he said, "I think the healing process knocked her out. She'll be fine, though."

Vorian ended up carrying Evelyn back down the stairs. Jareth went first, followed by Trinity, whose hand he was holding. When Evelyn woke up, she and Vorian were about halfway down. He set her gently on her feet, and she walked the rest of the way.

Trinity froze when they reached the door that led to the great hall, causing Jareth to pull up as well. He turned to look at her, confused.

"What are we going to tell the people?" Trinity asked nervously. "They came to this thing because they thought they'd lost their king, and had gotten a new one. Now, the original king is back from the dead. How do you break that kind of news?"

Jareth thought. Finally, he smiled. "I know just what to do."

Then he, Vorian, Evelyn, and Trinity disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Suddenly, in the middle of the ballroom, there was a huge flash of light, followed by a wind of glitter. Everyone turned to look; terrified that Raiv was trying some new way of terrorizing them.

But in the middle of the glitter stood not Raiv, but Jareth. He was fully decked out in black armor and a black, swirling cape with a high collar. Trinity, Evelyn, and Vorian stood beside him, mask-less; their clothes hadn't changed, but there was something about their appearance that invoked awe in the people. All was silent.

Finally, Sir Didymus's voice was heard from the middle of the crowd of Fae. "I say, my lord, is that you? Is it truly you, your majesty?"

"Yes," Jareth said, his voice quiet, yet somehow heard all around the room. "It is I, Jareth, King of the Underground."

"But, my liege," Didymus was still the only person brave enough to speak, "We all thought you were dead."

Jareth grinned, and a general gasp of pleasure went about the room. It had been so long since anyone had seen their king smile.

"Do you always believe everything Raiv tells you?" he asked.

So then the story was begun. Jareth patiently explained to his people how he and Raiv had lived on the farm in the human world, and how much Trinity and Evelyn (and he motioned to them) had really helped him learn lessons of humility, patience, and how to open his heart. Then he spoke of Raiv's treachery, and explained how he had used an Onyxite knife to silence Evelyn, and Vorian so many years ago.

"But how does that work?" someone piped up, "I thought when Onyxite knives were destroyed, the people stabbed by them die, too."

Jareth didn't have an answer for that. Luckily, Vorian did.

"That curse was broken by Evelyn's and my exchanging of trust," he said, "Our needs for each other, and love, healed us both completely."

Trinity glanced over at Evelyn. The young woman was bright red, still clinging to Vorian's arm for support. She made a move to go to her friend, but Jareth's arm came around her waist, and he turned her to face the people.

"And this young woman," he said softly, "Is the one who finally helped me open my heart."

The room was silent for a moment. Trinity was sure she turned beet red under the stares of the nobles of the Fae people. But then one person started clapping, and another, and a few more. Soon, the whole crowd was applauding, despite the tears in the eyes of some of the young Fae women. They were all glad that their king was finally happy.

So Jareth was reinstated on his throne, and the Underground was peaceful. Evelyn and Trinity stayed a few days in the palace, so that Evelyn could be fully recovered before she returned to the human world. It seemed that everyone in the kingdom heard the story of how the two girls had helped the king, and everyone in the kingdom wanted to meet them and offer their thanks. Trinity frequently found herself being followed by palace women who wanted to plan her and Jareth's wedding. During these times, she would run and find Jareth, no matter what he was doing, and her Fae paparazzi would mysteriously disappear.

Jareth found her stories of her Fae stalkers highly amusing. He himself was quite busy, putting his kingdom back in order, revoking laws Raiv had passed rashly, putting forth new ones to help the people recover from Raiv's rule. The weather was beautiful around the palace, with clear skies and decent temperatures. But the busy king still found time to spend with Trinity, Vorian, and Evelyn during their stay.

However, something was bothering Trinity, and it got worse and worse as the time for them to leave approached. Finally, when Evelyn was almost fully recovered, the black-haired girl sought out Jareth, to talk to him about it. He was in a study, going through old maps and papers that needed sorting. He turned when he heard Trinity enter the room, and his face lit up.

"Um, Jareth?" Trinity asked nervously, "I want to…talk to you about something."

He put down the map he was holding, and motioned her over to a chair. She was too nervous to sit down, however, so she shook her head. His eyebrows came together, and he came to stand with her, quite close.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, and bit her lip. "I was just…wondering…about us."

"Us?"

"Well, me and Evelyn have to return to our world, right? And you have to stay here, now."

Jareth cocked his head to one side. "I can come to your world and visit you. You know that."

"Yeah, but…" she turned away, her face bright red.

Jareth slid his hand under her chin, and turned her to face him. "What is it, love?"

"Just, us…I guess. How are we…what are we going to be?" she closed her eyes tightly, and opened her mouth to say something else. She didn't get the chance, though, as Jareth had taken to opportunity to place his mouth on hers, and kiss her sweetly.

"I should have though that would be obvious to you," he said softly when he broke off. "I'd hoped that, when the time came, you'd want to marry me."

Trinity looked at the floor. "That's just what I was worried about. For one thing, in my world I am way too young to get married without causing a huge scandal. Plus, I couldn't get married without my father's permission until I was eighteen."

"I can wait," Jareth said, smiling.

"Exactly!" Trinity cried. "You _can_! You are going to live practically forever! Heck, you're already almost four thousand years older!"

The goblin king was still confused.

Trinity saw this, and hung her head. "I'm only going to live for another seventy years. Eighty years, tops. And, starting way before then, I'm going to get old. I'll age much faster than you will."

Jareth was silent for a time, and then he burst out laughing. Trinity scowled.

"I don't see how this is funny," she said, crossing her arms.

His arms came around her, and he held her close as he quieted himself. "My dear Trinity," he said, "Have you ever read what your Bible says about marriage?"

"Um, yeah. A lot."

"Do you remember what it says about a man and woman becoming one?"

"Duh."

He snorted. "Well, then there's your answer."

Trinity blinked, and pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. "I don't understand."

"One flesh," Jareth said, "One body. Trinity, when you marry me, you will hold a part of my soul. We will become one. That, alone, will make you Fae. You will live as long as I, and we can share the millennia as the Fae king and queen. Do you understand?"

The girl furrowed her brows thoughtfully. Jareth kept his hands on her waist while she considered. Finally, her eyes brightened, and she smiled up at him.

"That makes sense," she said brightly. "Okay, I got it now."

Jareth grinned, and lowered his mouth to hers again.

Just when she was getting dizzy, he broke the kiss, and let her go so he could dig something out of his pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he held out his hand. He gave Trinity the wedding ring she had worn at the ball, along with a chain so she could wear it around her neck.

The clasp on the chain was so delicate that she needed Jareth's help to get it on. The ring hung just below the hollow of her throat.

"And there is no possible way you can damage this," Jareth said softly when she turned to face him again. "The metal will not snap or get discolored. It is as hard as a dragon's scale, so no matter what those horses do, or anything else for that matter, that necklace will not come off unless you take it off."

The girl threw her arms around Jareth's neck, and he picked her up and twirled her in a circle.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

Five days passed, and the morning of the sixth day came.

Evelyn awoke early in the morning and quietly slid out of her bed, looking over at Trinity as she did so. Her friend was fast asleep, and Evelyn smiled slightly as she pulled a soft robe over her nightgown. Today was their last day in the Labyrinth; she could feel it. She was restored to her health, and it was time to go home. There was one thing she wanted to do first, however, and so she quietly left her room and made her way down a sunlight corridor.

One side of the hallway was completely open, with a rose-covered railing. A gentle breeze blew through, lifting Evelyn's hair gently away from her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes and walked over to the railing, relishing the cool waft of air.

A footstep sounded behind her, and she didn't have to turn around to see whom it was.

"You are awake early," a soothing voice spoke, and Evelyn nodded.

"This is our last morning here," Evelyn said quietly.

"It is."

Evelyn turned, her eyes meeting Vorian's.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Evelyn whispered, her voice becoming crowded by emotion as he stepped closer to her. "You saved me when no one else could. You treated me so respectfully, so kindly, when there was no reason to. You've…you've…given me life."

Moisture built up in her eyes, and Evelyn gasped slightly when she realized that for the first time in a very long time, there were tears in her eyes. One of the tears rolled down her cheek, and she began to sob, letting the tears pour forth freely, those tears that had refused to fall for such a terribly long time.

Evelyn lowered herself onto her knees, letting her fingers feel the wetness on her cheeks and lips.

"Oh, thank you," she cried, looking up at Vorian. "Thank you, prince of the waters."

Vorian knelt before her and took one of her shaking hands in his.

"Thank you," he smiled, running his fingertips across her cheek. "Don't cry, dearest one."

"No," Evelyn said, smiling through her tears. "I want to cry. It feels so good to cry."

"What you have been through," Vorian breathed, once again entranced by the woman before him. Her eyes looked stunningly green when they were clouded with tears, reminding him, once again, of whom it was that had saved him. "You are a very special person, Evelyn," he whispered, moving his face closer to hers, wanting to be closer, to feel that sensation of being whole again. "You've shared so much with me."

Evelyn smiled slightly, but her smile disappeared when he moved his lips to one of her tears. Her eyes closed as his mouth moved gently against the tear, lingering on her skin, enjoying her entirely. She had never felt the way that she did now. It shocked her that she felt so complete, and she leaned closer to him, relishing his touch.

"Will I ever see you again?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and remembering bleakly when she had asked him that same question before.

"You may," Vorian smiled again and then moved his face away from hers.

True gentleman that he was, and having spent a good week with Evelyn, he understood that it would be against everything she wanted for herself if he truly kissed her.

He stood up and offered her his hand, as he had done so many times before. She took it, and he helped her to her feet.

"You will see me again," Vorian said gently. "You will carry the memory of me wherever you go."

"How so?" Evelyn asked, wiping away her remaining tears.

"Your bracelet," Vorian said, "has a most special gift."

"And what is that?"

"If ever you need me, or miss me, hold the bracelet to your heart. You will hear the ocean and feel the breezes against your face."

"I'll never forget you, Vorian," Evelyn said, letting out a sob as she hugged him.

"I'll never let you."

**a/n**: okay so by about this point Code Green and I were really sad that our story was coming to a close (don't worry, there's one more chapter after this one). so, we did what teenagers with no lives do, and wrote a sequel! in both of our opinions, it's better than this story. SO upon publication of the last chapter of _Power Outage_ (sob!) I will release the name of the sequel story, and start publishing it soon thereafter.


	30. Chapter 30

30

It is said that every show must end with a kiss, or perhaps every story. However, this story does not end in that way.

Evelyn and Trinity were brought back to the farm in the afternoon, and they found themselves standing exactly where they had been before, in the living room with all the lights turned off.

"Home again," Trinity sighed and then leaned back into Jareth's chest. She took his arms and wrapped them around her.

"And everything is exactly the same," Evelyn nodded, stepping away from Vorian's side and walking over to the light switch panel. She flicked the light switch, and instantly, the lights in the living room turned on.

"I am afraid we must leave you now," Jareth said firmly. "I humbly thank you for all of the inconvenience and time that you have given to me so that I might, once again, be king of my kingdom. You have taught me much. You have taught me humility, you have taught me decency, and…" He turned Trinity in his arms and put his nose to hers. "You have taught me love."

"I am glad that we were able to assist you," Evelyn smiled. "Farewell, Goblin King."

She gestured to Vorian and they both stepped into the dining room, leaving Trinity and Jareth to themselves.

To be sure, there weren't many words spoken in the next several moments. What words could explain how the Goblin King and the girl felt? Nothing said could have described the way they felt for each other. Perhaps that's how sincere love truly is. It cannot be expressed with words. The greatest poets cannot write stanzas powerful enough, and the most famous of painters cannot depict it on a simple canvas with multiple paints. It's in the silent moments when love is truly expressed, when affection is fully expounded.

Jareth held the queen of his heart to him in a fashion that demonstrated he had no desire to let her go. He breathed in her scent as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Presently, the Goblin King began to hum, and a tear streamed down Trinity's cheek as the words to his song played in her mind.

_"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."_

"Jareth," she murmured, looking up at him. "I love you."

"And I love you, you precious thing," he smiled and then kissed her, expressing all the words that he couldn't say in that one kiss. "Time is short. I must go."

Trinity nodded and then pulled back. She watched as Jareth disappeared, so quickly that it seemed almost as though he had never been there.

"An awful lot has happened in one night," Evelyn said, stepping into the room.

"It feels so much like a dream," Trinity said, shaking her head as though trying to awaken herself.

"I agree," Evelyn nodded. "Everything couldn't really have happened, could it?"

Trinity smiled and moved her hand to her throat. The ring was still there, cool and powerful beneath her fingertips.

"Oh, it happened," she said quietly, and Evelyn reached over and put her arm around her friend.

"I know," Evelyn nodded. "I don't think it's the last adventure we'll ever have with the Underground, either."

"No. Of course not," Trinity said, moving towards the kitchen. "Let's get something for breakfast."

The girls made their way into the kitchen, and as they stepped into the room, a thin line of scarlet, glowing radiantly, streamed into their eyes. It was morning, and the sun was there, just as surely as it always was, to reassure them and give them hope.

The king of the goblins would return. Vorian would find a way back to Evelyn. The sun, just as it always had, would rise every morning and set every evening. Good would always triumph over evil. Love conquers all.

And while there might be an occasional power outage, true power will always find a way to return.

**FIN**

**aww it's over! :(**

**But! There is a sequel coming! You don't think we could have written this story and left it to itself, do you? Kidding!**

**ANYWHO the sequel is officially called _Scarlet Depths_, so keep an eye out for it, coming soon!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO NOTWRITTEN, OUR MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWER! She reviewed on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER for us, which was amazing!**

**Also, thank you to all of our readers, for putting up with the craziness Code Green and I come up with. You are amazing! You don't know how cool it is to see how many hits we have on our story!**

**Love you all! Remember to look for _Scarlet Depths_!**

**--Ichobana Rose  
**


End file.
